Dearest Sister of Mine
by an-bananie227
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are the closest of siblings. But when the family finds out that Annabeth has been switched at birth, they are separated. Ten years later, Percy and Annabeth meet again—but not as siblings anymore. What will happen when their sibling love is replaced with something much stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The name tags on two baby cribs fell down.

"Oh goodness, Jon, could you pick those up?" A nurse asked.

The new intern came over and picked them up, putting them back on each crib.

Who knew that he had unknowingly switched the name tags on the cribs.

* * *

"You have a beautiful baby." The nurse smiled as she gave the baby to Sally Jackson.

Sally smiled warmly as the baby came into her arms.

An overwhelming joy filled her as she held the cute little girl who was smiling back at her.

"You can take her home now. She's all yours." Th nurse said happily.

"Thank you so much." Sally said as she and her husband walked out. Little two year old Percy followed excitedly behind, wanting to see his baby sister.

"I wanna swee her."

Sally crouched so that Percy could see, "Percy, you have to be a great big brother. You got that?"

"Yes, mommy." he said, admiring the sleeping baby in her mom's arms.

He held the baby's hand in his, making the baby smile beautifully up at him.

**_ten years later_**

"Annabeth, watch out!" Percy yelled.

"Wah! Percy! Help!" Annabeth yelped as her bike hit a rock and she went flying. She fell face downward in a mud pile.

Percy tried to stifle his laugh as he went over to help her.

"You okay, Annie?"

She laughed, "Nope."

Percy smiled at her. Annabeth always was the tough one. She rarely cried about anything.

"Here, let me help you." Percy said as he helped her out of the mud.

He tried to clean her up, but she still looked like a train wreck. He couldn't help laughing.

Annabeth gave him a frown, "Not helping Percy."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll carry you all the way to school then."

"Yay." Annabeth exclaimed as she jumped into Percy's arms.

"You seem totally okay if you're able to jump like that." Percy smirked at her.

Annabeth instantly acted weak, "Oh my god, I'm going to diee." She wailed, as she swung her head back dramatically.

"Help meh." she groaned.

Percy laughed as he carried her the whole mile to school.

"Ugh, why are you so heavy?" Percy whined as he got to the school.

Annabeth punched his shoulder, "Hey! I'm a growing child. Get used to it."

"Right." Percy said sarcastically, as he rested her on her feet, "You sure you can walk?"

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, Percy!"

He waved at her as she walked to her class. The bell rang, signaling everyone to get to class. He went over to where all the other seventh graders were filing into Mrs. Brady's classroom.

A voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, Percy!"

Percy turned around to see one of his best friends, Thalia Grace.

"Hey, Thalia. What's up?"

"Nothing much. But hey, I just saw Annie limping to her class. What happened?"

"Oh, she fell off her bike."

"And you left the bikes."

"My dad probably has it taken care of."

Thalia shook her head, "I don't get why you two don't just use one of your dad's many cheuffeurs to drive you to school."

"Annie insists. And come on, how can I resist the puppy dog face she always gives me."

Thalia smiled, but while giving him a weird glance, "I have never seen such sibling love."

Percy laughed as they both walked into class.

After school, Percy went over to Annabeth's classroom to pick her up like he usually did. He saw the familiar adorable blonde, bounding out the classroom door with her cute pigtail braids bouncing as she ran to him. He smiled brightly and waved.

Many students gave them weird glances— mostly people who didn't know they were siblings. You see, Percy did not look anything like Annabeth. Percy didn't give it much thought. He didn't think anything was wrong about the fact that Annabeth had blonde hair and grey eyes and that he had dark hair and green eyes.

Their mom would always say that Annabeth inherited the traits of some other ancestors of theirs.

But Percy didn't care— he was glad his sister was Annabeth.

Annabeth gave Percy a big bear hug before they started their walk back home.

They walked the mile and then they came to an opening of acres and acres of land. There was a huge mansion-like house behind gates.

Percy and Annabeth walked through the lawn after going through the gates. The lawn was very nicely decorated an tended to .

They bounded up the steps where a butler took their coats before they entered the doors. Percy led Annabeth to the bathroom first to tend to her leg wound which had a small scratch on it.

"Be more careful next time, Annie."

"Okay. okay."

Percy smiled up at her as he finished tending her wound.

"Percy! Annabeth! Are you home?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah! We're home mom!"

Sally came into the bathroom and saw Annabeth with a bandaid, "Oh, Annabeth honey. What happened?"

"It's fine, mom. I fell off my bike on the way to school."

"Oh. be careful next time, will you darling. Anyways, I made blue chocolate chip cookies. It's fresh from the oven."

Annabeth was out of the bathroom, right when Sally said 'blue'.

Percy shook his head, "Pfft..Kids." he said scoffing.

Sally looked amusedly at him, "You know, Percy, you don't have to act all grown up. I know you want the cookies too. And I think their going to all gone soon."

Percy was gone in a blink, "Thanks mom!" He yelled behind him.

Annabeth was stuffing her face when Percy got there.

"Hey, crazy, don't eat all of them." Percy said as he snatched the cookie that was in Annabeth's hand.

"Hey! I was eewtingg dat." Annabeth said with her mouth full.

Percy laughed as he stuffed his mouth with cookie after cookie.

"No fair!" Annabeth exclaimed, "You have a bigger mouth than me!"

"Says who!"

"Says me!"

"Ew, you spit on me!"

"Good."

Then Percy laughed as he ran for a towel to wipe the spit off his face. Annabeth started to laugh too as he did so.

Sally watched from the doorway, smiling warmly at her two little darlings.

"Never get older, you two." She said—more to herself than to anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_4 years later_

"Annabeth! You're going to be late for your first day of high school! Hurry up! What does a girl need to prepare that it takes three hours!" Percy yelled, banging on his little sis' door.

She opened her door, "Goodness, Mr. Grumpy!"

Seeing her, made Percy smile. Oh how he loved his little adorable sister.

He ruffled up her hair, "Aw you're so cute!"

"Hey! My hair, you idiot! Don't you know never to touch a girl's hair?"

"You're not a girl though—you're my sister."

"Ha. ha" Annabeth mock laughed.

Percy hung his arm around her shoulders— she was the perfect height for an arm rest.

Annabeth looked up at him with an exaggerated frown as if to say "_I hate you"_

Percy smiled back, "Love you too." he said before dragging her out the door.

~o00o~

Percy walked out of his first period class to go to his second. His eyes caught Annabeth talking with another girl.

It didn't seem to be a happy conversation. The other girl, who was dark haired, looked with hate at Annabeth.

Annabeth's back pack was strewn on the floor and all the things in it scattered everywhere.

He made my way over.

"Annabeth! What's happening here?"

The other girl answered instead, "You must be so happy, Annabeth! You even have a big brother to take care of you when you need _saving." _ The girl said in a mocking voice.

"Hey." He said turning to her.

"Percy, it's fine. I can handle this." Annabeth said calmly, making Percy almost think that she really had it handled.

The dark haired girl huffed, her nose in the air, "See you later, Jacksons." She eyed Percy with scrutinizing eyes before she went down the hallway again.

He reached for Annabeth's stuff, helping her.

She looked sad, she wasn't crying, of course, but she looked sad—as if she felt sorry for the girl. He would never be able to feel any compassion for a girl who was bitching at him. That's Annabeth for you.

"Here, Annabeth. You tell me when that girl's bothering you again and I'll deal with her."

She smiled at Percy, "Thanks bro, but I'm fine. I can handle it."

The bell rang and everyone scattered to go to their classes.

"See you at home, Annie." He said, before he left for my class.

~o00o~

Percy went to Annabeth's door and peaked in. She was lying on her bed, with her laptop in front of her.

Knocking lightly, he walked in.

"So" he said as he sat in her desk chair, "You going to tell me what happened?"

She sighed, "It's really nothing, Percy."

"At least, her name?"

She looked up at him with her grey eyes, "Fine, her name is Crystal."

"Crystal?"

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p', looking back to her laptop screen.

"You seriously not going to tell me?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"What can I say, I'm a guy who loves gossip." he said in mock sass.

She laughed, "Fine. I'll tell you." She shut her laptop, "Crystal's poor. She's jealous that I have better clothes and other things than her."

"Why would she?"

"It's fine, Percy. I would feel the same way, if I was her too."

"Still."

"Percy, you promise not to bother her in any way. She has it bad as it is."

"Fine. But if she actually starts to physically harm you, I'm going to take over."

"Thanks bro, I can always count on you to have my back."

I smiled.

"Good night, Annabeth" I said before leaving her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth left her third period class to go to the nurse's office. They apparently needed to give her information on the blood test she did for health class.

"Hey, Annabeth. Sit down."

The nurse handed her a piece of paper with information about her on it, "Here is your blood test results. You came out to be an O positive."

Annabeth looked at the nurse, "Um, there must be a mistake. I can't be an O."

"And why is that dear?"

"My dad is a B blood type and my mom is an AB. There's no way I'm an O positive."

"I'm sorry, honey, but our test results don't lie. You're an O. I might want to double check with your parents about what blood types they are."

"Alright." Annabeth said confusingly, "I guess, I'll ask them."

The nurse smiled, "You're excused Annabeth."

"Thank you", she said as she walked out of the infirmary.

_That's strange, _she thought, _there must be some mistake._

Piper met up with her in the hallway, "Why the expression, Annie?"

"Hey, Pipes. I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"My blood type doesn't match my parents."

"What? There has to be some mistake."

But something in the inside of her mind, Annabeth knew somehow that the tests told the truth.

~o00o~

"What did you say dear?"

Sally was cooking stir fry chicken in the kitchen. There _was _a cook, but Mrs. Jackson liked kitchen duties— so nobody complained.

"I said my blood tests came out and I'm an O positive."

"What?" Sally turned to her daughter who was sitting at the counter munching on a left over sandwich, "But that can't be. There must be a mistake."

"That's what I told the nurse."

"Well, sweetheart, if it makes you feel better, we can go to the doctor's office to check for sure."

"Alright."

"Check for what?" Percy asked as he walked in.

"Oh, Percy, great, I was just going to call you out for dinner"

"What do you need to check for?" Percy said sitting next to Annabeth at the counter.

"A DNA test." Annabeth said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"I'm an O positive. We just want to make sure."

"That's ridiculous, mom. Of course, Annabeth's—"

"I know, honey, but we have to know what's going on, at least. There's no way Annabeth is a O positive."

A older version of Percy walked in. The man had a slick suit on with a dark green neck tie. Light stubble grazed his jaw and his sea green eyes always exuded a calm radiance. A radiance that Annabeth felt distanced himself a bit from the family.

"Hey, Dad." Annabeth said as she got up and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Sweetheart." Poseidon said back.

"Mom, I'm going to eat in my room. I have to finish a school project."

"Alright, you do that, honey."

"I have a project too." Percy said

"Nice try, mister. You're eating here."

"What? Why does Annabeth get to eat in her room and not me?"

"Because I know Annabeth's telling the truth."

"And I'm not?" Percy said incredulously.

"I'm just more trustworthy." Annabeth laughed as she went upstairs.

~o00o~

Annabeth and Sally were both sitting in the doctor's office.

"The results should take about three days at most, Mrs. Jackson." The doctor said.

"Thank you, Doctor."

He nodded, "You can go now."

Annabeth followed Sally out the office to the car. Sally saw that Annabeth was nervous about the results.

She reached over and squeezed her daughter's arm, "It's going to be alright sweetheart. Of course, you're my daughter."

Annabeth faced her mom, "I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy came home from school and went into the living room where her mom was talking on the phone.

"Hey, mom."

Sally turned and smiled weakly at Percy. She seemed nervous.

"Yes, yes. Of course. And the results?" Sally said frowning.

Percy slumped in the couch and turned on the TV—some reality show was playing.

Suddenly, Percy heard the phone crash onto the floor.

He turned quickly to where his mom was frozen—her eyes wide.

"Mom. Mom what's wrong?"

"Oh My God." She held her forehead with her other hand on her hip.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The— The… DNA… Annabeth." She said panicked.

Percy's own eyes widened. He laughed weakly, "You're kidding. Right, mom?"

She collapsed onto the couch, but Percy caught her, "Mom! Are you okay? Mom!"

Tears were flowing from her face.

"How could we have not known?"

Percy was about to answer, but Annabeth suddenly came through the front door. She saw her mother collapsed in Percy's arms and ran over to them, throwing her backpack down on the floor.

"Oh My Gods, Mom. Are you okay? What happened?"

Sally reached up to touch Annabeth's cheek, "My sweet, sweet girl."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Sally just kept looking at her in silence—and Annabeth knew. She knew that the DNA tests had come and that it told the truth she knew somehow was true.

Annabeth stared blankly at nothing.

Percy tried to reach out to her, but she stepped away.

"What? So I have a real family out there— somewhere?" She said shocked. Her hand went up to clasp over her mouth.

"Annabeth." Percy said.

She slumped onto the floor and tried to soak everything in.

"A social worker is going to come to sort everything out." Sally said quietly.

Annabeth's breathes came short and she pushed back a strand of her golden hair. Everything that came after that went by like a blur.

The social worker did come. And Annabeth only heard bits and pieces. They knew where Annabeth's biological family was and that they were in that very city. They had to see the others birth parents and decide what to do.

The thing was— Annabeth didn't want to leave.

_Four days later…_

Everything around her was moving fast and she was the only one frozen in time as they drove over to the house that she was supposed to live in.

Percy was beside her, sitting quietly—watching her as if worried she might break. She hated people looking at her like that.

They parked in front of a quaint house— poor compared to their mansion of a house. They all walked in and Sally knocked on the door. A middle aged, but beautiful woman opened the door. Annabeth gasped seeing the resemblance. The woman had her similar gorgeous golden hair and grey analytical eyes—hers being more cold. She was wearing a shawl over her shoulders as if there was no heater in the house and a plain grey dress. But though her clothes were basic, she had an intimidating presence about her as if she considered herself royalty in the territory of her household.

"Hello. Come in. please." She said with regal authority.

Her eyes went to Annabeth and they widened a bit seeing the similarity probably. It made Annabeth almost shiver inside.

Another girl came from down the hall. Annabeth's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

Crystal.

_Shit, _Annabeth thought, _my life is officially now a reality show._

Crystal's lips turned up slightly seeing Annabeth there. Percy's fists clenched seeing that bitch again— and realizing she was his biological sister. It was weird and infuriating at the same time.

All of them walked over to sit in the living room.

Crystal and the blonde woman on one side and Annabeth with the rest of the Jackson family on the other side. Annabeth didn't pay attention to most of it. Just the fact that the woman (her biological mother) was Athena Chase and that Crystal definitely wanted to switch lives with Annabeth. Annabeth simply sat emotionless, looking at nothing as the people around her decided her future life.

She didn't know what she wanted.

"I'm not ready to simply give you my daughter." Sally said.

"You mean my daughter." Athena retorted.

"I was the one who raised her for fourteen years, she is a daughter to me."

"Give me my daughter and I'll give you yours."

"We can't just switch so abruptly. They have to get used to the transition. We are talking about a major switch which will change these girls lives forever." Poseidon said.

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. She stood up suddenly and said, "You know what? I don't care anymore." She looked over at her mom, "I'm going through with the switch."

"Annabeth." Sally said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back home, Sally went all mother like on Annabeth—which didn't make matters any easier.

"You are _my _daughter Annabeth. We may not be by blood, but I have raised you and I have the right to keep you. Because you're my daughter, Annabeth.. You are." Sally was breaking down into tears.

Annabeth went over to hug her, "I will always be your daughter, mom. But you _know _Crystal needs you even more than I do. She needs your love, mom. And I'm sort of looking forward to meeting my real mom."

Sally gave her a sad smile, "You're right. I'm acting like a weird super uncool mom."

Annabeth laughed, "That's what I love about you, mom."

~o00o~

Annabeth went up the stairs to find, Percy standing on the steps, leaning on the rail.

"Are you really looking forward to it?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed, "I don't know. Percy. It's just a lot to handle right now." she said as she walked past him up to her room.

Percy followed her into her room, "You know you can tell me everything and anything, right?"

Annabeth looked up to him as she sat on her bed, "Of course. I can always count on you, bro."

He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "I need you to know. No matter what— "

"Yes?"

He lifted his hand and brushed a strand of golden hair away from her face, "You're always going to be my little adorable sis. You know that, right?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded. Then her face turned into a worried frown, "Honestly, Percy. I'm scared. I'm really scared."

Percy wrapped his arms around her in a protective bear hug, never letting go until all her fears have passed away.

"I know. And you have every right to be."

"Love you, Perce. What would I do without you?"

Percy simply smiled, "Nothing. You would have not been able to do anything without me."

She laughed as she fell asleep in his warm protective arms.

Annabeth woke up in her bed, wondering why Percy was sleeping right next to her. They had slept in the same bed many times before, but this time it felt different. She just didn't know if it was a good different or not.

She got out of bed and changed into a new set of clothes. Athena was coming to pick her up today. All her things were packed and she brought her main suit case down the stairs. There were a lot more boxes to bring down, but she _did_ have many servants to help her.

Sally had made pancakes for her— the last meal she would cook for her.

"Come on, mom. Don't be so dreary. It's not like I'm moving all the way across the country or something."

"Still."

"I'll visit as much as possible."

Sally nodded.

When Athena had arrived to pick Annabeth up and drop Crystal off and when everything was all ready in the car, Percy came downstairs all ready.

"I'll take this." He said as he took the suitcase from Annabeth's hands.

"Bye mom." Annabeth said as she hugged Sally as hard as she could.

"Bye sweetheart. Drive safely and don't worry about settling in, because if you don't like the arrangement in any way, I will personally bring you back here—alright?"

Annabeth smiled, "Alright."

They hugged again before Annabeth left out the door to where Percy and Poseidon were standing.

Annabeth went to hug Poseidon.

"Bye, Sweetie. You will always be _my _daughter. You know that, right?"

"Yes Dad, " She smiled, "I'll see you soon."

She let go and Percy went over to give her a hug.

"See you at school, sis." He said.

Annabeth smiled, "Bye Percy. And try to be nice to Crystal. She _is _your real sister after all."

Percy nodded his head, "Fine, I'll keep that in mind. But I'm not keeping any promises."

Annabeth let go and pecked a kiss on Percy's cheek like she always did when they were younger.

She then got into the car where Athena was at the wheel. Crystal got out of the car not without giving Annabeth the evil eye and a smirk.

Annabeth looked out the window to the people she loved the most and smiled her bravest, sweetest smile. And when she did, something in Percy's stomach made him feel weird—very weird. He passed off the feeling as he smiled back.

Her eyes met his—and almost instantly he realized how beautiful and radiant her eyes were.

How could he not have noticed the fourteen years he had known her?

Why was he thinking these things right now of all times?

Annabeth felt something as well in that moment right before Athena drove off. It was weird, but nice—

And she couldn't place it as anything else, but relief.

Relief that Percy was—

She pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind as the car drove away from the home she always knew to be hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Athena was definitely a cold woman. She was a very beautiful woman, yes, but very cold. The whole car trip was— well— quiet. There was nothing to talk about. Annabeth hardly knew the woman next to her and it was way awkward.

And Athena wasn't exactly a warm person to be around.

She had grey calculating eyes like Annabeth's, but unlike Annabeth—hers were cold and were prone to glare at people who she thought were below her. Athena's blonde hair was turning a bit grey from age, making her look even more like an evil step mother.

But through all that, Annabeth could see the troubled look in her eye as if she lost a lot that meant more to her than anything else. She deduced that it had to do with her real dad, though she didn't dare ask about him.

They got to the house that was now going to be hers. Without any servants to help her, Annabeth took all her stuff inside.

"You're room is upstairs, down the hall to the door to your left." Athena said tiredly before she retired to her own room next to the living room.

"Thanks for the warm welcome", Annabeth wanted to say—but she refrained. She took a deep breathe and dragged her suitcase up the stairs and down the short hall. It wasn't a large house so her room was easy to find. She walked in to find a plain old bed with grey sheets. There was a wooden desk in the corner and a glass door beside it that led to a small balcony.

She walked to the desk and saw the words "My life sux" scratched into the wood. Her fingers ran over the marks with a sad expression on her face.

_Crystal knew she wasn't meant to live this life—but was I?, _Annabeth wondered.

She left her suitcase on the floor and went out the door and onto the balcony. It was a great view of the whole neighborhood. She knew this was going to be one of her favorite places to be.

Only one tear was allowed to escape her eyes. She missed her fake family dearly—especially Percy. He always could make the worst situation better and make her laugh. She missed his arms protectively holding her— with brotherly affection of course.

She felt a presence behind her and turned around to see Athena staring at her with an almost motherly gaze.. then it disappeared as soon as Annabeth had turned around.

"Come down to eat. You must be hungry."

~o00o~

Percy tried not to glare holes into the bitch's stupid head. She had managed to make him furious within five minutes since she got here. The bitch was rotten spoiled already. You would think a girl would have a little consideration for others.

She was ordering servants around like she had them her whole life.

She even started ordering him—which was why he was angry as hell at the moment.

Plus, the crazy bitch of a sister wouldn't leave him alone.

"Perccyyy!" came a scream from the bathroom.

_This girl, _thought Percy.

He massaged his temples with his forefinger.

Walking over to the bathroom he already knew what she was going to say.

Percy wasn't used to seeing really nice cotton wipes in the bathroom. It was Crystal's obviously and was apparently used for the face. Percy might have used it as hand towels.

But seriously, how was Percy supposed to know that the lovely looking angelic cotton sheets of white were not for drying? And boy, did they make great wipes— for the hands, of course.

"You used up all my special makeup wipes! How am I supposed to erase my makeup now?! I can't go to bed with my makeup on. My skin will make me look like an ugly hag!"

"Good." Percy said calmly.

Crystal was shaking with rage, making Percy step back a little. She looked pretty scary.

"Look, I'll just buy you some more. It's no big deal." Percy said, with his palms up in surrender.

"It's 20 bucks a pack!"

Percy looked at her weird.

"20 bucks? That's not very expensive."

That's when Percy realized that Crystal acted like a spoiled brat, but she really didn't know what expensive really meant, concerning her circumstances before coming here.

_What a weird girl, _Percy thought.

But at the same time, he felt a little sorry for her— just a little.

"Kids. Dinner's ready." Sally called from downstairs.

His mom's voice wasn't what it used to be. It was dulled down with sadness.

"Come on, Crystal. Let's go eat."

She followed, walking out first as if to make it seem like it was her own decision.

Percy walked after her, glaring holes in her back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_few weeks later..._

"We're moving" Athena said at the dinner table.

It was still uncomfortable calling her "mother" for Annabeth.

But that was besides the point.

"Moving?", Annabeth said incredulously, "Moving where?"

"San Francisco. I have business to attend to there."

"Business?"

"Yes."

"But—"

"My word is final Annabeth. I don't have the money to afford you to continue school here in the East Coast."

"Everything that I have ever known is here. You expect me to just leave?"

"Yes." She said it so curtly, it put Annabeth off guard.

It was like she forced the conversation to end with the tone of her cold voice.

Annabeth ate in silence the rest of the dinner time, refusing to look up and see Athena's cold and piercing glare.

~o00o~

It was hard enough for Percy to never see Annabeth during school hours— them being in different schedules and classes and all.

But when he actually saw her while walking through the hallways, she gave him a sad smile.

He knew those smiles. It was her trying to hide something. It was always Percy's job to solve those troubles of hers. But right now, he couldn't, when he couldn't even be alone with her for longer than two seconds.

Crystal wasn't helping either. She always managed to disturb Percy when he wanted to follow after Annabeth.

Right after school, Percy told Crystal to go home by herself saying that he had to meet with some friends.

She suspiciously walked home by herself as Percy went back into the school and towards the place Annabeth's locker was. She was standing there, putting her books back in to her back pack. Shutting the door, she was face to face with Percy.

Annabeth gasped slightly seeing him standing there.

"Percy! Hi."

"Annie, what's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Is Athena treating you badly?"

"No, no. Why would you think that?"

"Are you hurt somewhere, then?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then, tell me. What's wrong?"

By the look on her face, Percy knew that she couldn't get away from the situation.

"First, let's go somewhere else to talk." Annabeth said firmly.

"Alright. The diner across the street."

"okay. I'll meet you there once I deliver some textbooks to the library."

Percy was about to object, but he knew Annaebth wouldn't keep him waiting. He nodded and left first.

~o00o~

Annabeth stood there for a few moments after Percy left. Of course, she didn't have to deliver an books to the library. She just needed some time to think alone without Percy's green eyes staring back at her—making her feel— weird. very weird.

The feeling was foreign to her and she didn't know how to deal with it.

She soon found her feet making their way out of the school and to the diner where Percy asked to meet. She saw him sitting in a booth before she even crossed the street.

It was going to be hard to tell him about her leaving for SF while looking at his face. His face. Even from here, he looked beautiful. Annabeth may not have admitted it when she was still his sister, but she knew— Percy was pretty hot.

She had always thought that it was her sibling love for her brother. But now that she knew they actually weren't, she started to question her doubt.

His hands were folded in front of him, holding his iPhone on the table. His eyes were downcast, but Annabeth could still see the sparkling green of his eyes. His hair was stylishly messy, like those model men in fashion magazines she loved to read.

He wore a grey hoodie over a dark v neck and some nicely fitting jeans with some red converse. His neck was snuggled in a scarf to fight the cold weather. She finally walked into the diner and went up to where Percy was sitting. He looked up, aware of her presence.

~o00o~

Percy didn't know why he didn't notice it before. Annabeth was pretty nice to look at. He suddenly saw her in another light. And it just made him want to look at her even more.

Her cheeks and lovely lips were rosy pink and her golden hair was let down in stylish waves. She was wearing a sweater and a nice jacket over it, which his mom had bought for her. A maroon scarf was fashioned about her neck.

Her grey eyes didn't leave his as she sat down in front of him. They gave her a sense of maturity that was twice that of Crystal's— or any freshman girl at that.

She gave him a smile—it was another sad smile. And it was irritating Percy not knowing what was troubling her.

"Nachos?" he asked as he handed her a chip from the bowl of nachos he'd ordered.

"Don't mind if I do," she said, taking the chip from him.

After a moment of silence, Percy spoke.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

She was silent for a moment. Not talking, but staring. Staring straight into his eyes—making him lose his focus from her mesmerizing gaze.

—making him fall into a trance of just gazing into her grey eyes.

Her words shook him violently from his dreaming trance.

"I'm moving to San Francisco, Percy, and I'm not coming back."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_ten years later…_

"Annabeth, do you have the new plans from yesterday's meeting?"

"Yes, I do. Wait one second." A beautiful young woman called from her office.  
Her job was as the architect for the company. It was a decent job—a very good pay compared to what she was used to before.

So yes, she definitely cared to do a really good job.

She ruffled through the files in her desk drawer.

"Come on, where is it? Where is it?" She mumbled to herself.

Her scrambling soon awarded itself to two blue print plans for the next building that was to be made for ETCO— the company she was working for.

Having gone to the top university in the nation did have its perks in getting this great job.

Architecture— its what she had always wanted to do.

Her life hadn't been the easiest. She had to work her butt off to get into the college of her choice. And it wasn't like her mother helped at all.

She loved California though. For the past ten years, she has been living in a house on the beaches, enjoying the ocean breeze.

Anyways, back to her blue prints.

Her best friend Silena came in to her office.  
"Hurry, the witch is expecting them and fast"

"Oh great!" Annabeth said as she ran as fast as she could in her white heels.

It wasn't that hard to run though. She had on nice fitting jeans and a dark blazer over a grey blouse.  
It was her typical outfit for work. Good thing she worked every day or you would only see her in sweats. Not that the men were complaining. She was quite the looker in sweats or dresses.

"Sorry, boss. I found them." Annabeth said, handing her boss the prints.

Reyna looked at her with narrowed eyes. Annabeth was her favorite, but she still hated careless people.

"Alright, you may leave now, Annabeth. Be sure that it doesn't happen again."

"yes, ma'am."

Annabeth was about to turn to leave, when Reyna called stopped her.

"An offer came in, Annabeth. And we need our most persuasive people to go— a person who knows her way about the business. It would probably be a two month trip. If you can, I would like you to go." Reyna said.

"Where is it exactly?"

"New York."

Annabeth nodded, "Sure. I'll do it."

"Great. You leave tomorrow."

Reyna looked back down to her paperwork, signaling Annabeth to leave her office.

She went over to her office and picked up her purse and coat. Her work hours were over and she had packing to do.

New York.

She hadn't been to that side of the world in a while.

~o00o~

"Ugh, why dad?"

"She's your sister, Percy. No matter how busy you are, go get her from the airport."

"Fine." He said, sounding like a six year old, when he was actually a grown twenty six year old guy.

Percy grudgingly changed into some tan slacks, leather loafers, a white v-neck and a jean flannel to go over his shirt. He hung ray bans in the front of his shirt.

_She better appreciate this, _he thought grumpily to himself.

He got into his grey Maserati and drove off to the Manhattan airport.

It was six o' clock and he was still groggy from being woken up by his cell phone an hour earlier than his usual wake up time.

He walked through the airport, not liking the place at all. He hated flying. Why fly, when you could sail?

That was his thinking.

He waited where people held up signs for their loved ones to see.

He had no sign—he would be able to spot this woman anywhere. She with her dark hair and brown chocolate eyes similar to mom's.

Brown eyes which were so deceiving.

She had the looks alright— I mean seriously, she was a Jackson, of course she's good looking. But Percy never got over her bitchy personality. After ten years, they never got along.

Thalia would try to get him to try, but it never worked out. The bitch was crazy.

Percy had his ray bans on, covering his eyes. He felt uncomfortable by the stares he was getting from chicks standing near him.

Soon, the plane had landed, and people started to file off.

He saw her pushing through the crowd with her luggage. Crystal a.k.a the bane of his existence. She saw him and rolled her eyes, clearly not thankful that he had wasted his morning on her. His hands stayed in his pockets, refusing to wave at her. She stomped over to him and forcibly smiled.

"Hi, big bro. Nice to see that your here."

"Nice to see you didn't roast in California."

" . I need to go pee. Here, hold my stuff."

She threw her suitcase at him.

Percy groaning under the weight.

His eyes trailed to where people were still walking out of the gate. Something familiarly golden caught his eye. He slid down his ray bans.

It was an absolutely gorgeous girl. Her hair was hiding her face a bit, since she was looking in another direction. But Percy could tell—this was one hell of a hottie.

The blonde had only her purse. She had on a white blouse tucked into nicely fitting light washed jeans in the front. And as she turned her head in Percy's direction, his heart stopped. —a mesmerizing grey filled his focus

A million thoughts went around in Percy's head. But he didn't have time to process them, since the blonde left in the other direction. He was about to follow, but a hand stopped him.

"Where were you about to go with my luggage?" Crystal asked.

"Nowhere." He said, handing her suitcase back to her, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

He walked Crystal to his car, but his mind was elsewhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Annabeth signed into the hotel she was staying in, she went to a famous bar that was next to the hotel she was in.

It was called The Omega. Pretty dramatic sounding for a club, but she went anyways. Business meetings didn't start till next week anyways. She had time to spare. So there she was at the bar, trying to drown out all other noises. She felt disgusted by the stares of men who were drunk in their want for love— of course, they were also actually drunk from the many drinks they probably had. She tried to drown them out as well. And when those all too bold idiots tried approaching her, one piercing glare from her radiant grey eyes and they were off in a flash.

She smirked to herself.

_Works every time, _she thought as she continued drinking her bourbon.

"Annabeth?" Said a familiar voice.

Annabeth turned to see two electric blue eyes. It shocked her for a second, but then she smiled widely and threw her arms around the person's head.

"THALIA! Oh My God!"

"How's my favorite best friend's ex-little sister?"

Annabeth pulled away and gave her a weird, amused look.

"Best friend's ex-little sister? seriously? "

Thalia smiled, "Wow, you've gotten to be really gorgeous, Annie. Of course, I knew you would be a beauty when you were only four."

"Uh. Thanks?"

Thalia laughed, "So how's California? Meet any hot beach boys that I should know about?" Thalia said with a sly grin.

"I did actually. But I mainly used them for boat rides and surf boards."

Thalia looked at her amusedly, "So basically you used them as your personal slaves."

"Yup."

"I've taught you well." Thalia said with pride.

Annabeth laughed then smiled back to her friend. She wouldn't have recognized Thalia at all if she hadn't spoken to her first. Thalia had dulled down her punk look, making herself look more elegant and really beautiful. Her lips weren't glossed with black lipstick, but replaced with a subtle rose tint. Her eyes were lined with only a little eyeliner, still making her eyes look electric. Her jet black hair was thrown up in a messy bun.

Being two years older than her, Thalia was more of Percy's friend. But to Annabeth— Thalia was more of an older sister she never had. And to that, she was so grateful that she had met her here.

Thinking about the older days when she would follow Thalia and Percy everywhere—she wondered, now, about Percy. She hadn't seen her ex-brother in ten years. It _would_ be nice to see him again.

She looked to Thalia who was now ordering a drink at the seat next to her.

"Hey, Thalia. Have you still kept contact with my ex-brother?"

"Percy? yeah, of course." She looked at Annabeth. "He's having an engagement party soon, actually?"

Annabeth didn't know why she felt a heaviness inside her when she heard the news.

"Oh, that's great. Can't wait to see him. I miss him so much."

Thalia's eyes brightened up. Annabeth knew that expression all too well. It was when Thalia had those brilliant ideas of hers.

"What if we surprised him? I'll take you with me to the engagement party. His face will be _priceless."_

"I don't know, Thalia. It might ruin his party."

"Oh come on. It will be fun. Plus, his fiancé is really getting on my nerves."

"His fiancé?"

"Yeah. Rachel Elizabeth Dare— the bane of my existence. Ugh. I hate the girl. Seriously, I don't know what Percy sees in her." She said with a shudder from saying her name.

"Fine. I'll go. But only because I really want to see him again."

Thalia smiled. "Great! Meet me tomorrow. I'll call you."

Annabeth nodded, "Alright."

~o00o~

Percy slipped on a nice dark blue suit jacket over a tailored vest and a button up shirt. He didn't put on a tie— an engagement party wasn't supposed to be _that _formal. He looked in the mirror.

_Now I look like a rich spoiled son of a billionaire philanthropist, _Percythought, _which I am._

He left his hotel suite and hitched a cab over to where the party would be at— The Tempest. The restaurant was to say the least expensive and highly exclusive, but his dad was a regular customer there so Percy was able to get the huge reserved VIP room.

Percy arrived and went inside. The waitress there was trying very hard to get his attention and he smiled back at her as she led him through the tables and to the room at the far side of the restaurant. The waitress then slipped a piece of paper in his hand before walking away. He knew Rachel would be _so _pissed if she saw that. Gods help him.

He stood before the doors.

_Time to pretend, _he thought before pushing the doors and walking inside.

A bunch of his friends and colleagues were there already, drinking and eating the banquet of food laid out on the table. Rachel was already sitting at her spot at the dinner table with his black haired witch of a sister— Crystal. They were chatting and giggling away about who knows what.

"How are my two favorite girls in the world?" Percy asked pleasantly in his 'rich boy' voice.

Crystal simply gave him the eyebrow as he dipped in to give Rachel a peck on the cheek. Rachel smiled back at him.

His fiancé had ginger colored hair and had freckles sprinkled on her nose. She was pretty to a common eye, but if you looked close enough you could totally tell a surgical tweak on her nose and her jaw line. It was almost unnerving to Percy.

So why was he marrying her? For her great personality?

_Ha, that was laughable, _he thought.

Percy sat down to the left of Rachel. Nico and Jason came over to sit beside him.

Percy turned to Jason, "Where's your sister? I don't see her anywhere."

"She's on her way. Heard she's bringing someone."

"Luke?"

"I have no idea."

"So, are you going to make a speech, Perce?" Nico asked.

Percy looked at him, "I have to?"

"Uh yeah? You're the groom."

"Alright then." He stood up and got everybody's attention.

"Hi, I want to first thank you all for coming. Please enjoy yourselves to as many drinks as you want because as you can see— there are no adults around." Everybody laughed at that. Percy smiled as he continued, "Now, I know everybody wants to know how I propo— " His smile disappeared and his voice faded away as two beautiful girls walked into the room.

Everybody turned to see what Percy was so stunned by. And they were stunned too. The black haired girl wore a lovable smirk on her lips as she saw Percy's reaction. The beautiful girl wore nicely fitting jeans and a loose tank top, which looked amazing on her. Everybody knew only _she _would wear something like that to an engagement party.

But it wasn't her who Percy was so surprised by— it was the girl next to her.

A girl with lusciously styled golden hair, pulled up in a high pony tail with a light strands escaping the band to curve about the side of her cheek. She wore a white zip up jacket over a white shirt with grey fitting jeans and dark flats. It was casual, but boy did she look hot— gorgeous in fact.

The girl from the airport.

She was staring with striking, but also mesmerizing grey eyes straight into Percy's— they exuded a certain satisfied happiness and — longing? Percy was absolutely stunned. It felt like there was suddenly a magnetic pull towards her. Everything in the room pulled towards her.

And he couldn't say Rachel looked too happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Annabeth didn't know _what _to do. She didn't predict that everybody would be staring at her, when she walked in.

Well, thank God for Thalia.

"Hi, Percy! Carry on with your speech. And sorry we're late." She said loud and proud.

She went over to where the drinks were to get both her and Annabeth a drink.

Annabeth simply took a seat near the door then looked back to Percy, giving him a sweet smile—like the ones she used to give him when she was younger.

He still looked shocked, but managed to continue. Annabeth wasn't listening really to his speech— she was too busy looking at her his face. Her ex-brother's hot face.

Ew, what was she thinking.

You couldn't blame her though. Percy looked ridiculously amazing. Ten years really did make a difference for the best. Not that he wasn't charming before.

He still looked like those high fashion models in those hot topic magazines Annabeth used to read. Except, now, he had a light layer of stubble that neatly grazed his jaw making him look a hell lot sexier. His clothes definitely helped that image of an ideal spoiled rich billionaire player, but Annabeth knew better. In his eyes, when he looked at her, there was warmth behind the cool facade he was probably putting on for everybody. And it only seemed visible when he glanced in her direction—which was a lot of times.

After everybody cheered for Percy's speech, they all went back to partying and Percy—well— you can imagine where he was headed.

Without breaking eye contact with hers, he set the mic down and went over to her, a radiant and hopeful look on his face. He then smiled, seeing for sure that it was actually her.

Annabeth stood immediately and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big warm hug. He seemed at first shocked by the sudden warm comfort that the closeness of her presence brought, but then he sighed in a sweet smile.

"Annabeth." He said in a soft voice.

She didn't know how long they were hugging, but it seemed like forever— not that she was complaining. It was more than nice to have his protective brotherly arms around her again in that comfortable embrace which she always liked to think was only meant for her. Of course, it wasn't— at least not any more. She _was _at his engagement party after all.

This hug was reserved for someone else now. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the hug.

"I missed you." She said in his ear, before pulling away. Annabeth thought she felt him slightly shiver from her whispers, but dismissed it as soon as she thought it.

"How— Why? — When?"

Annabeth looked amusedly at him, "Yes?"

Thalia came bounding to them with drinks, "Aw, isn't this great! A sweet reunion of ex- siblings and childhood friends!"

"I'm guessing you were a part of this, Thalia?" Percy said as more of a statement than a question.

His eyes never leaving Annabeth's.

"Of course it was. Surprise! Happy engagement!" Thalia said excitedly, "I just met Annabeth yesterday myself. She's staying for two months for a business trip."

Percy simply smiled, "I'm glad."

Annabeth smiled back, "I'm glad too."

"Well, I'm going to go over to the dessert table, so, I'll just leave you two to catch up on your sibling love."

And with that she left.

Percy turned to Annabeth, still smiling. His eyes were as bright and striking as she remembered and his face looked even more ridiculously attractive up close.

His head tilted sideways, making him look endearing as ever with his eyebrows scrunched up a bit.

"It was you." He said.

She gave him a weird expression, "What?"

"At the airport."

~o00o~

"The airport?" She looked curiously at him, making her look adorably adorable. He could see the little six year old girl who always gave him that look when he did a stupid magic trick for her. She had always been a great audience, never knowing how he did the trick ever.

Of course, she wasn't the little six year old anymore. Not at all. Her face had definitely changed. And now that he was closer to her, he could see that ten years had done her very _very _good. She was beautiful—easily labeled gorgeous. Her youthful prettiness from when she was only a freshman in high school was replaced with something more extraordinary and mature.

Something which was incredibly magnetic.

And that made Percy wonder— how many guys had she dated?

Percy scolded himself the second he thought that. Seriously, the first thing that came to his mind was _that_?

Clearing his head, he immediately pushed it off as some of his protective brotherly nature appearing again.

"Yeah, the airport. You were on the same plane as Crystal."

Annabeth's brows went up at the mention of that name.

"Oh yeah, Crystal. How is she?" She said smiling.

"She's actually over there." He said, flatly, pointing over to the tables in the front of the room.

Annabeth looked over to see Crystal and Rachel still bickering to each other about stuff- stuff which were probably about Annabeth. Rachel's expression was dangerous, dangerously jealous.

She waved at Crystal and of whose response was a cold glare and a smirk.

"..And she still hates me." Annabeth said looking back to Percy with a sort of sadness.

"Don't mind her. She hasn't grown up yet."

"I see." she said looking to her fingers folded in front of her, then looking back up with a grin, "So- how was the last ten years for you?"

He laughed at the casualness of how she said it.

"It was… bearable."

"bearable?" She said with another lovely smile.

"Well, how could it be anything more when I didn't have my ex sister to bother. You don't know how boring that can be." He said with mock exasperation.

"Wow. It's great to know that you missed me as your personal punching bag." She said sarcastically.

He laughed, "Only _you_ would understand my acts of affection." he said, resting his arm around her neck—always the perfect height.

She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes in annoyance at him. Yet, the smile playing on her face ruined her attempt to look bothered.

Percy knew she missed his brotherly acts of affection.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw a very angry, jealous Rachel finally coming their way.

_Oh. no._

Rachel stood right there near us, interrupting our wonderful sibling moment.

Clearing her throat very obnoxiously, she called his name.

"Percy sweetheart. Who's that?" Rachel said nasally.

Annabeth turned to her and smiled genuinely.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. You must be Percy's fiancé."

"Yes. That I am."

In comparison, Rachel was a plastic witch and she was giving Annabeth the dirtiest of glares. The black haired witch sister came toward us as well.

Annabeth smiled at her, "It's been a while, Crystal. How are you doing?"

"I've been living rich for ten years. How could I _not _be doing fabulously?" Crystal said looking her up and down and then sneering.

Percy gave her one of his glares. Why were the both of them acting like stupid high school brats? Gods.

The tension between the four of them was definitely dangerous. Even other people started to notice the coldness rising from the part of the room where they were standing.

"Why are you even here? I don't remember inviting you." Rachel said mock innocently.

"I came with Thalia and I wanted to see Percy again. Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." She said, looking to Percy with her radiant grey eyes. Percy looked back with the same intensity. It seemed like everybody noticed the strange magnetic pull between them.

Everybody but themselves.

Everybody including Rachel.

Rachel became even more furious.

"Well, now you should go. The door is that way."

Percy knew what Rachel was doing. She was trying to taunt Annabeth into fighting back and showing her any reason to hate Annabeth even more. Unfortunately, Annabeth was not somebody you could take down too easily.

The blonde beauty simply smiled again.

"I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble." she said, "I'll be leaving then. Oh and congrats on your engagement."

Rachel huffed— her face becoming as red as her hair.

Annabeth's grey eyes met Percy's again, "Bye, Percy. I'll see you around."

And with that, she then left with Thalia following close behind.

Percy so wished to go with them and hang out with her and Thalia— just like when they were younger. He wanted to know her again.

And touch her again. The hug was too short. He wanted to be able to—

Woah. What was he thinking? He shook those thoughts away and realized Rachel was talking to him.

"How could you let that _girl _get in here? She ruined the party! And she deliberately humiliated me."

Percy gave her the eyebrow, "Humiliate you? how?"

"By— by.. by."

"By what? Talking politely to you? She was trying to be _nice _and you just told her to leave, being the great host that you are. Besides, she isn't just anybody. She's my sister. It might not be by blood, but she's still my sister. So I suggest you treat her that way." he said with cold, silent malice.

Rachel was shocked by what he said. He never had talked to her in that way. But, seriously, when she kept badmouthing Annabeth, he couldn't just stand there and let her.

Percy spoke in a low voice this time without losing the same cold malice as before.

"Rachel, our relationship is simply through a contract— it would do you well to remember that next time_._"

Then he walked off, leaving Rachel to stand in her stunned silence.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello friends.**

**Thanks for reading this sort of long chapter. It has less errors since I looked over it a billion times. **

**Hopefully that will make _you all_ happier. LoL.**

**Anyways, stay tuned for more updates and don't forget to reviewwwwwww C:C:C:C:C:C:**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Annabeth thought that the party didn't end very well, but Thalia thought it went perfectly. Annabeth shook her head, smiling at her friend's delight in crashing Percy's party.

Thalia was driving Annabeth over to her house so that they could hang out. And Annabeth wasn't protesting, since there wasn't much to do at her hotel room anyway.

Through the car ride, Annabeth was half listening to Thalia's excited talking about how funny Percy's expression was. Her mind was filled with thoughts on why Percy was marrying Rachel. She definitely seemed to be his type— appearance wise. She looked like a red headed doll but with a bitchy attitude. And Annabeth knew Percy would not ever marry someone for such a shallow reason as by appearance only. He was putting up a rich boy facade, which as was said before, wasn't fooling her. When he was around her, that facade was easily broken and she could see the warmth in his beautiful sea green eyes.

Annabeth knew there was some reason that he was pretending to be someone he wasn't.

She just couldn't figure out what it was.

Thalia pulled up in front of her house and parked in an underground garage. Her family was rich as well—probably not as much as the Jackson's, but still, very rich.

Thalia's father owned most of the hotels and casinos around New York. The hotel Annabeth was staying at was in fact part of his realm of business.

Annabeth followed Thalia up the elevator and into the house. It was a huge house for a single person, so Annabeth knew Thalia held a _lot _of house parties. Even in high school, Thalia would be the one to host all the best house parties that the whole school would go to.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Thalia said loudly.

"I doubt this place can be called 'humble', Thalia." Annabeth said amusedly.

"Welcome to my magnificent abode." She said, correcting herself.

Annabeth smiled as she walked in and took a seat at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"wine?" Thalia asked.

"Sure."

Thalia poured out two wine glasses for both of them and sat down next to Annabeth.

"So, how's you and your boyfriend?"

"Who, do you mean Luke?" Thalia said with wide blue eyes.

"Yeah."

Thalia laughed, "I forgot how long you've been gone."

"Why? What happened?" Annabeth's eyes looked concerned.

"We broke up five years after high school. But don't worry, we're still the best of friends. So everything's cool now." She said smiling.

"Oh, well that's good"

Thalia looked over at her as if wondering what was going on behind those grey eyes.

"You know he still likes you, right?"

Annabeth looked at her, confused, "What. Who?" But she knew exactly who Thalia was talking about.

"Luke. He still loved you even while he was dating me. It was obvious. Whenever you would come over to my house with Percy, his eyes would never leave you and his whole face would brighten up whenever you smiled at him. Luke was heartbroken when you suddenly moved over to San Fran."

"What?" Annabeth thought about Luke then. The tall, handsome senior who was her first crush ever. Well, second crush to be exact since Percy was her first—until she learned that crushes were not supposed to be for brothers.

Anyways, she and Luke had dated for a short time in her freshman year before they broke up because of Luke's need to _focus_ on college.

Thalia smiled, "He still loved you. And I knew it. Percy knew it. Everybody knew it, but you. That's why my break up with Luke was so easy."

"Wait… _I_ was the reason you two broke up?"

" .no. Annabeth. I'm not blaming you _at all_. I broke up with him, because there was absolutely _nothing_ between us. We were more of like best friends... Best friends with benefits."

"Aw.. Ew gross, Thalia! Why did you have to add that?"

Thalia was laughing wholeheartedly at Annabeth's disgust.

"Anyways," She said after calming down a bit, "now you have to tell me in detail every guy you dated the past ten years."

Annabeth's grey eyes sparkled with amusement, "You sure? This might take a while."

Thalia's eyes widened "How many?"

Annabeth shrugged, " Do you count- "

"No, don't say..goodness you reckless girl. What did California do to you?"

Annabeth laughed, "I didn't say all of them were great experiences."

Thalia then smiled, "All the more reason for you to tell me all of them."

She and Thalia then talked and talked into the night until both were too drunk and too tired to carry on a conversation anymore. Annabeth was grateful for Thalia's offer to take the guest room upstairs for the night and she slept to her heart's content, glad she had seen Percy that day.

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him. But she was too tired to even wonder if _that _had anything to do with neglected and hidden feelings— feelings that were more than what she was used to.

~o00o~

The next morning, Annabeth woke up to hushed talking downstairs. Groggily, she went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face to wake herself up, then tamed down her mess of hair with her fingers and brushed her teeth.

Satisfied that she looked presentable in her slight hangover from last night, she went downstairs. The talking sounds of Thalia and another male voice became louder and louder as she reached the last step and looked up.

The talking stopped and Annabeth looked over to the kitchen to see Thalia in a robe with a coffee mug in her hands. Sitting at the island with a coffee mug in front of him was a blonde haired handsome man with a handsome physique and a handsome jaw line ( What? That's what all girls notice first on a guy, right?).

A white scar was dragged down his left blue eye, making him look like he was some beautiful, yet rugged soldier— like Legolas except with way shorter hair.

His face brightened up seeing her standing there.

His smile was not terribly cold—just not_ warm_ and he watched her as she walked over to them in the kitchen.

The man was talking to her and Annabeth barely caught what he was saying through the hazy blur of the morning.

"Hey, Annie. Long time no see."

**Author's note:**

**This chapter was surprisingly fun to write. Muahahahahahaha I love creating drama. **

**Two updates in a day! Yes! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_"Do you have a crush on Callie, Percy?" _

_The ten year old blonde asked with a sly smile. _

_Percy knew she had learned that smile from Thalia. Boy, was she a great influence. _

_Sitting on the couch, he looked over at her, lying on the floor of the living room and gave her a weird, but amused look._

_"Why would you say that?"_

_She shrugged with the same smug expression on her face, "She's almost always over. And you smile a whole lot more when she's around." _

_He smiled and leaned over to ruffle her head playfully._

_"Ugh, Percy. My hair!"_

_Percy laughed, seeing her reaction, pout and all. _

_"Why would I have a crush on someone when I already have _**_you_**_— my adorable sister." he said cheesily, while making a kissy face at her. _

_"Ew, Percy. Get away from me." _

_"Why, come here and I'll give you a kiss."_

_"No! nononononono." She said running away from him._

_They were soon laughing as Percy finally caught her in his arms and planted a huge slobbery kiss on her cheek._

_"You're mine forever, Annie." he said in a overly happy voice. _

_She gave him a grossed out look, but then smiled and pecked him on the cheek._

~o00o~

Percy stared out of the glass windows of Starbucks with a grande peppermint mocha in his hands. It was raining outside, so it was nice to drink a nice hot coffee right now. It would have been even nicer if Rachel wasn't sitting in front of him, babbling on about the wedding decorations that she had finished with.

He had learned long ago the useful skill of zoning out of a conversation, while seeming to be listening. It was a very helpful skill, especially with his fiancé around.

Their wedding was to be two weeks from now and Percy was growing more hesitant about his forced decision to marry Rachel. Funny how that he wasn't at all reluctant a few days ago.

Percy sighed and sipped his coffee again. Ugh, what he would do to get away from the plastic witch sitting in front of him.

~o00o~

Annabeth was in Thalia's room, changing her clothes. It was raining outside. She loved when it rained. She and Percy used to always go outside and waterslide down the big hill in their backyard. She smiled at the memory.

Thalia had insisted that she live with her for the rest of the two months she had to be here and of course Annabeth was thankful.

Luke was still downstairs, talking to Thalia. It was pretty awkward seeing him again. Especially since he was checking her out from head to toe the moment she came downstairs.

Nevertheless, it was still nice to see her ex again. He had definitely gotten— less douchey? Annabeth couldn't think of anything else that could describe him.

In high school, he was a _dick,_ to put it simply. Not to her, but to everybody else. He was the typical jock with the dashing good looks, like in all those high school chick flick sappy movies. And she had dated him- all because she was too naive to resist those mischievous blue eyes.

Annabeth walked back downstairs in a long sleeved shirt and some comfortable black leggings which accentuated her nicely toned legs. She pulled up her hair in a casual messy bun.

Thalia was on her way out the door as she came downstairs.

"Oh, Annabeth. I'm going out to get some groceries. Be back soon." She said at the doorway.

Annabeth nodded and waved at her.

Thalia looked at where Luke was and gave Annabeth a knowing smile before leaving.

Annabeth looked over at Luke and found him already watching her. He looked so casual sitting on the couch with his signature smile on his face.

She walked over to him and smiled.

"Does she usually trust you in her house alone?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, pretty much. But— ... I'm not alone, now am I." he said as he stood up from the couch.

"I guess not." she said with a slight smirk on her lips.

Luke was walking slowly towards her. His blue eyes full of want.

He finally reached her and leaned down his face to the crook of her neck. His mouth touched her skin and he grazed his lips along her neck. She simply stayed standing there— surprised, confused and overwhelmed by the sudden feel of his lips. It wasn't at all bad, just a somewhat cold feeling. Not warm like Percy…

Percy? Why was she thinking about him. She pushed those thoughts away.

Instead, the memories of the times she had with Luke came rushing back. Pleasure spread down her spine as his breathe came against her ear.

"I missed you." he whispered in her ear.

_Oh what the heck. _she thought to herself as she turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she let him smash his lips to hers roughly and slam her back into the wall behind her. She was trapped in his embrace as she kissed him back just as hard. His fingers instantly found the hem of her shirt and slipped under, hungrily feeling up her bare sides and stomach. He pulled her hair out of its bun and she curled her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her.

His hand was tightly gripping her thigh, holding her up, as he stepped away from the wall with her still straddling his waist and carried her up the stairs.

_Oh Shit, _she thought as Luke carried her to one of the bedrooms upstairs, leaving items of clothing behind them one by one.

~o00o~

Thalia walked into the house and put down the groceries on the kitchen counter.

She was about to call for Annabeth and Luke when she saw her shirt lying on the bottom of the stairs. As Thalia walked up, a bra, Luke's shirt, and a pair of leggings followed.

_Oh gods, _Thalia thought, _they better not have done it in my room. _

As she towards the guest room where the door was open, she looked in and smirked at the scene of Annabeth lying halfway on top of Luke— both butt naked. They were both tangled under the covers.

She wasn't mad. On the contrary, she was satisfied and very much amused. It was in her grand favor to Luke that she had left the two alone. They were the perfect couple, really, and she had been determined into bringing Annabeth together with Luke— but, who knew it would be _that_ easy.

_Mission Accomplished, _she thought to herself as she closed the door and made her way back downstairs.

~o00o~

Annabeth woke up on top of a guy's chest. She sat up quietly as to not wake him. Looking out the window she saw that it was in the evening.

She looked down at the blonde haired man in her bed and sighed, remembering what had happened.

Annabeth really didn't know what to think of it— she just had sex with Luke.

What was the matter with her?

She must still have feelings for the guy.

Annabeth put on a college sweater and pair of grey leggings. She walked downstairs while pulling her hair up in a high pony tail— her curls tickling the back of her neck.

She found Thalia watching TV while lying on her couch with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of wine sitting on top of the coffee table.

"When did you come back?" She asked her.

Thalia looked up at her.

"In time to see you both naked in bed." Her eyebrow was raised and she was smirking.

Annabeth gave her a guilty expression, blushing like crazy. Seeing her reaction, Thalia laughed.

"Don't worry, Annabeth, it's fine. But just for future notice, try to not leave your clothing lying _everywhere_." She said chuckling.

"Oops." Annabeth said, smiling.

She suddenly felt two arms hugging her from behind.

"Hey beautiful." the person behind her whispered in her ear.

Luke seemed to think that they were together now, so Annabeth just went with it.

She turned her head around and smiled as she reached for his face and kissed his lips.

"Ugh, guys. Really? In my living room?" Thalia said.

Annabeth laughed on Luke's lips as she started dragging him upstairs again.

**Author's Note:**

**Here's Chapter 12 for all you lovely people out there. **

**Love you guys! C:**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Annabeth had on a sports bra with a grey hoodie worn over and some dark tights along with her favorite running shoes.

She was running around central park with her earphones in when she sensed a person running up beside her.

Looking over to her right, she saw a very shirtless Percy. Emphasis on very.

Annabeth took out her earphones.

"Percy?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Hi Annie." He said with a smile.

"Hi." She said breathlessly, stopping her run. He stopped as well, his intense aquamarine eyes still fixed on her.

"Nice to see you again." he said, still smiling.

"Yeah, you too. So are you following me?— You couldn't stay away from your lovely sister for that long?" She said with a smile.

He chuckled, "You could say that."

"Shouldn't you buying wedding bands or a tux somewhere?"

Percy smiled slightly, "Yeah, probably. I just needed to clear my head with a run. It always helps me get my head focused."

She nodded.

He reached up to scratch the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"So, you want to go get some coffee?"

She smiled, "Sure."

~o00o~

Her bare midriff was doing weird things to his head. He knew he shouldn't be thinking such things— her being his non biological sister, but he was only human. It was okay to think your sister was incredibly hot, right?

_Gods, what was he thinking,_ he thought to himself.

They were walking side by side, chatting away and he was making her laugh.

Percy had missed her laugh— full of warmth— it was music to his ears.

As they walked into Starbucks, he got their coffee and led her to an empty booth.

When they had settled in, her grey eyes looked up to meet his.

"I would love to meet mom— Your mom again." She said.

A familiar cold depression hit him and he instantly hid it once it came— but he knew she had seen the unbearable sorrow in his face.

He kept his eyes downcast.

"Percy? Are you alright?" she reached out and touched his hand.

Ignoring the electric sparks that flew from her touch, Percy didn't respond.

He then lifted his eyes and let the walls break away, letting her see fully the sorrow that had almost swallowed him up whole before.

Almost instantly, he could see the realization in her gorgeous grey eyes.

"What… No." she said shaking her head, silent tears dropping down her face.

Percy was surprised seeing her tears. He knew Annabeth didn't shed tears lightly.

Letting out a soft, but shaky breathe, her hand left his.

"How?" she finally asked in a soft, but firm voice.

Percy looked up at her. Annabeth had a right to know.

"Brain tumor. Surgery, eventually… brain dead—then stuck in a coma… I had to let her go." He took a deep breath then said, "So I… pulled the cord."

She then wiped her tears and nodded silently.

"and Dad?"

Percy sighed, "Dad hasn't been the same since…_ I_ haven't been either. Once mom died, dad drowned himself in his work."

He was well aware of the stare he was getting from Annabeth.

"Crystal was sad, of course, but she didn't know our mom like you and I did." he reached over to hold her hand this time, "She loved you Annabeth, dearly, whether you were her daughter by blood or not."

Annabeth smiled slightly, "I know… I would love to go see dad again."

Percy nodded solemnly.

She was about to say something more when a blonde haired man walked up to them and— kissed Annabeth on the cheek?

Annabeth looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by, when I saw you." he said smiling. His blue eyes saw Percy.

"Oh Hey! Percy. Great to see you here."

"Likewise."

"Would you mind if I stole your sister away from you?" he said with a smile.

_Not in a million years, _Percy thought.

"Yeah, sure. I have to go prepare for work anyway."

Luke nodded with a happy smile plastered on his face.

He started to help Annabeth up.

As she stood, she turned to Percy and smiled so sweetly he thought his heart might break.

"Thank you for this, Perce. We should do it again sometime and congrats again— on your wedding." she said.

Her eyes betrayed her smile.

They looked confused and also incredibly sad. He felt bad for burdening her with — mom's death— but she _did_ have a right to know.

And before they left completely, she turned her head to him and gave him a look that he couldn't place.

~o00o~

Annabeth suddenly could connect the dots.

Percy's false front that he was a cold filthy rich bastard. He was using the stupid false act to hide the pain that was inside him— the pain that he had harbored all these years?

_Gods Percy, _she thought, running her fingers through her hair. She was sitting in a business meeting— the whole reason she came to New York in the first place.

It was hard to concentrate, when all she could think about was a hurting, depression-ridden ex-brother, his rude fiancé, a bitchy nemesis who rubs it in her face constantly that she stole her life, and a workaholic father who she hadn't seen in forever.

_Oh yeah, I can handle all of that in two months—no big deal, _she thought.

"Ms. Chase, would you care to share your plans and ideas for the project?" the director of the project said in her direction.

Annabeth lifted her head up and looked at him,"Yes? Oh—Um."

Her grey intelligent eyes scanned the print in seconds before she said, "Well, I think if you added an underground water system that created a network of pipes replacing the sewage that you already have, then the building should work perfectly on environment friendly energy. Also— solar panels should be on our budget to create natural power, lighting the rooms."

"What about the room situation."

"Well, if you follow ETCO's plans, then there is another way to fix the problem with the arrangement of the rooms and space for aquarium tanks. Just, remodel the rooms in order to create a nice balance between space and the aquariums, as seen right here."

She looked amusedly at their gaping jaws, as she handed them her iPad to show her ideas.

"So, what do you think?" She said, giving the tablet to the shocked director.

"I—Uh… Yes, we'll definitely use it. Thank you."

"Nice doing business with you." she said as she walked out of the meeting room.

With a smirk on her face, she walked out— but instead of being able to walk to the elevator, she ran into a huge man.

"Excuse me, sir." Annabeth said. She looked up to see a hard, cold face of a man who seemed to know nothing about lenience or mercy. Annabeth, though, recognized the face immediately. She saw that the face had become weathered with age.

But just like Percy, it carried a hidden warmth behind it that only Annabeth could see.

Hidden warmth as if he too had been through trying times as well.

And understandably so, since the man in front of her was Percy's father. Once, her father.

"Annabeth." He said as his brightened up in shock almost immediately, making him look exactly like the father she grew up with. The kind, handsome man who would always sat her on his lap and read her book after book, story after story.

"What? How?" he said, still with surprise.

"Dad." she said with a smile, "I missed you."

Annabeth threw her arms around his neck, bringing the man closer to her.

He relaxed a bit in her embrace.

"How, how are you here?"

She pulled away and smiled, "I came here on a business trip. I just didn't know the company I was associating with was your company."

"Here, come into my office and we can talk."

He led her to his office and sent his secretary to get some coffee for the both of them. It was a huge office. There were leather couches placed at the center and a huge wooden desk at the very far end of the room.

"Please, sit Annabeth."

She sat down on the couches in front of him.

They made small talk for a bit about her life in California and his business.

After a moment of silence, Annabeth spoke up again.

"Dad… About mom— "

His face didn't immediately harden like Percy's did. Instead, sadness filled his expression with such intensity, Annabeth was heartbroken seeing him like that.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." she said.

"No. no. It's fine, sweetheart… Did Percy tell you?"

She nodded.

He let out a sigh, "It was hard times for everybody, especially Percy. We were going to call you, but when you moved— as you know it, we lost total contact with you… " Poseidon looked up into her grey eyes and smiled softly.

"She would have been so proud, so happy to see you again, Annabeth. I'm sure of it— Sally would have gone to California to see you again, had it not been for Crystal needing her there for her."

Annabeth smiled back, "I know, dad."

Poseidon smiled back at her, "You don't know how much it means to me that you're here. I missed you. Everybody missed you, especially your brother. It never showed on his face, but I know he did." He sighed, "Ever since Sally's death, he's been…He's— "

"Yeah… I know. Dad."

"And that engagement." he said shaking his head.

Annabeth lifted her head up to meet his sea green eyes—so much like Percy's.

"His engagement? With Rachel Dare?"

Poseidon looked exasperated, "I told him he shouldn't ruin his life like that. I listed for him all the cons, but he wouldn't listen— the business was failing."

"Wait… the engagement was a business matter?"

He nodded sadly, "Their marriage is based on a simple contract— nothing else. Dare Enterprises was a perfect partner to bring Olympus Marine Life Associations up and running. So they both signed a contract of marriage. And Annabeth… if it is ever broken, O.M.L.A will go bankrupt for sure."

Annabeth's expression was full of shock. She was, simply put— overwhelmed by this outpour of information.

~o00o~

Percy had washed up and gone to work after seeing Annabeth— and Luke. They were dating? Why didn't anybody tell him things?

They were dating..

Something in the pit of his stomach twisted inside him and burned.

_Gods, _he thought.

He sent his secretary to get him some water—something to get rid of the weird feeling in his gut.

Soon, his intercom came on and his secretary spoke.

"Um, sir. I have your water, oh and Leo is here to see you."

"Send him in." Percy responded.

His secretary came in and brought the glass of water to his desk. A tall, tan skinned man came in with folders and an iPad in his hand. He was one of Percy's close friends and Percy had specially appointed him to be director of the rebuilding project for a new building they were designing.

"Leo! How did the meeting go?"

"It went—incredibly well." he said, looking a bit shocked.

"Uh, you sure? You look like it was a failure."

"I think it would be easier if I simply showed you the designs."

He handed Percy the iPad he was holding. Percy's eyes grew bigger and bigger as he scrolled through the amazing ideas that were in the tablet.

"How? Whose are these? They're amazing."

"Well, we brought over an associate from ETCO, which is all the way in California. They have a pretty great reputation in their ability for reconstruction and architecture. Anyways, to put it simply, I underestimated her. She persuaded me all the way to take her plans and designs. It could have the ability to bring our business up if we used her ideas for the building."

Percy broke into a smile.

_Annabeth, _he thought.

"Percy? Why are you smiling?"

He looked up at Leo, "Keep up the good work, Leo." he said, ignoring what his last words, "I expect the construction to start in a month or so."

"Sure, Percy." Leo said as he took the iPad from him and left his office.

When he was alone, Percy couldn't help but sit back in his chair and smile again— it was a genuine smile— a smile he didn't think was ever possible to be on his face again.

**Author's Note:**

**For those of you who didn't like the Lukabeth in the last chapter. Sorry, not sorry :P**

**Don't worry too much though. All the Lukabeth is driving me a little crazy too. PERCABETH YUS!**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading guys. I'm almost finished with the next chapter so there should be another update pretty soon- actually, really soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was two days before the wedding. And Percy was going to be at a gathering with all his close friends— and no, it wasn't a bachelor party or anything.

He put on his favorite pair of dark blue swim shorts and pulled on a white v-neck. Sliding his ray bans in the front of his shirt, he started to walk down the stairs, taking a hoodie with him.

His Maserati was waiting for him as he slid in and drove over to the mall to pick Rachel and Crystal up. They both came out wearing skimpy bikinis under crop tank tops which showed off their bare waists and some short jean shorts. How did he know they was skimpy?

He just knew.

Rachel's red wildly curly hair was pulled up and her designer Prada sunglasses were almost covering half of her plastic face.

Crystal looked like her twin.

The two witches slid into his car and they drove off.

Once they arrived at the beach, Percy saw that Nico, Jason and Piper were already there.

"Hey! It's the guests of honor!" Nico shouted, smiling.

They were all lying on the beach under the afternoon sun with a fire pit in the middle. The sound of waves were music to Percy's ears.

He sat next to Rachel as the others started to tell story after story about their crazy co-workers or roommates.

Soon, Percy heard a familiar voice.

It was Thalia's.

"Hey Guys!" She shouted just as loud as Nico. Percy had always wondered if they would _eve_r get together. It was completely obvious that they liked each other.

He looked over to the parking lot, where Thalia came running over. Behind her two people were walking over. Other people would probably think they were the perfect golden couple since they both had blonde hair and all.

But, if you looked closely, the girl's hair was more golden and silken than the guy's. His was more of a dirty sandy color, which was made up with his mischievous blue eyes.

The two witches were already glaring daggers at the blonde girl as they came closer.

_Here comes drama, _Percy thought.

Thalia sat as far away from Rachel as she could. As for his ex-sister— Annabeth sat next to him on his left, which made his heart throb a bit.

She looked— amazing, to say the least.

Her grey bikini wasn't so revealed as the two witches' were. She wore a white tee over and a nice flannel over that.

Some nice fitting shorts hugged her legs as if made for her. Percy hadn't seen her in shorts since, well —ten years ago. And man, was her bare legs a sight to look at— all slender and nicely tanned from the California sun. It made you want to run your fingers over them again and again.

He was well aware of their closeness as well. The warmth of her presence was calming and nostalgic.

Her hand was almost touching his in the sand, as if it was barely resisting the magnetic force that their hands were controlled by.

His heart was beating rapidly and that same gut feeling was tugging at his stomach.

He kept asking himself the same question that had ben troubling him for a while.

_Was this normal when seeing your ex-sister?_, he wondered. Nobody could possibly give him an answer, since it was rare to have an ex-sister in the first place.

Gods, was his life complicated.

"Hey Perce." she said as she had sat down next to him.

"Hey sis."

She smiled back then was staring back at him, like she wanted desperately to read his mind. He didn't mind the attention he was getting from her, but there was obviously something troubling her— something that had to do with him…

Something was bothering Percy and he was pretty sure that it was Luke's hand that was resting on Annabeth's waist. It was slowly moving down further and further.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice, but Percy felt about to burst in anger and go jump in the waves to clear his rage.

Fortunately, Annabeth got up.

"I'll go get us some drinks from over there."

"You want me to come with you." Both Luke and Percy asked.

_Damn the bastard, _he thought, _I said it first. _

He felt like a total six year old for thinking it, but it was true.

Everybody stopped talking and was looking at them amusedly,

"Um, no. Thanks, I got it, guys." Annabeth said as she left for a bar beach store not too far away.

A few moments later, she came walking back with a bartender following her with a crate full of alcohol.

She was smirking away as the man followed.

Thalia and Piper were trying not to laugh as Annabeth finally reached where they were.

The bartender set the box down. He looked to be about in his mid twenties— the same age as most of us.

And his eyes didn't leave Annabeth.

She turned to him and smiled a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Dan, you're the best." She said in an even sweeter voice.

"You're welcome. If you need anything else, just ask."

He said, as he reluctantly started for the bar stand again.

Annabeth turned to us, "Drink up, guys. Refills are for free."

"Hell yes!" Nico shouted as he took two bottles. One for him and one for Thalia she smiled, thanking him.

"You, Annabeth, are amazing. Where'd you learn to do that?" Piper asked

"Living on the beach with a bunch of idiot beach boys does have it's perks." she said, smiling her smug smile.

Everybody laughed, except for the two witches.

"Alright, let's play a game!" Thalia said.

"What game?" Nico asked

"How about Spin-the-bottle" Piper said.

"Oh please, we can't spin the bottle on the sand." Crystal said.

"Good point." Piper said.

"Let's play a classic truth or dare then." Luke offered.

As twenty year old adults, truth or dare was probably going to be pretty intense.

"Alright, I'll go first?" Thalia said, "Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Thalia smirked, "Did you have sex with Jason before coming here?"

Hand it to Thalia to make the game interesting from the start.

Jason immediately choked on his drink and Piper turned as red as a beet.

"Um… yes."

Everybody started bursting out in laughter at their embarrassment.

After everybody settled down, Piper turned to Nico.

"Alright— Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Fill your mouth with beer then go over and make Thalia drink it all from your mouth."

Everybody started snickering as he looked nervously over at Thalia who looked stunned, before chugging a beer and walking over to Thalia.

Piper gave Thalia a sly smile as if in payback.

Nico took a hold of Thalia's face and smashed his lips to hers, letting her drink all that was in his mouth.

Everybody was hooting and laughing as they took a whole minute before separating. They took longer than was needed.

Percy had never seen Thalia so red in his life.

Nico soon returned to his seat and gathered himself together before asking Rachel truth or dare.

"Truth."

"Are you pregnant?" he asked with a stifle of a laugh.

She looked in horror at him, her mouth gaping wide.

Percy had to admit, he was trying very hard not to laugh himself.

She gave the biggest 'no' ever.

"Okay, okay… No need to take it so seriously." Nico said.

Rachel huffed then turned to Annabeth.

_Oh gods, _Percy thought.

"Annabeth." she said, trying to keep her anger down, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to strip all the way to your bikini and go to that Dan bartender and give him a big love bite before coming back and giving one to every guy in this circle, like a slut. That shouldn't be hard for you, should it?"

Everybody was glaring holes at her. But Annabeth remained calm and smiled as if her dare didn't affect her.

"Sure." she said, standing up. Oh holy shit, Percy shouldn't look, but he couldn't help himself.

Annabeth's stare was on Rachel, piercing through her as she slid off her flannel. Then crossing her arms to reach the hems of her shirt, she easily pulled it off, revealing gorgeous, tanned curves and a sexy midriff Percy had only seen one other time.

She then unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down and off her legs. All the guys stared. Luke looked really jealous seeing everybody ogling her stunning — everything.

Now almost bare, she walked over to the bartender, who had been watching the whole time absolutely awestruck. She gestured for him to lean forward a bit, before wrapping her hand around his neck and leaning down to bite on the skin of his neck.

He was, without a doubt, flustered and surprised when she pulled away and left the poor, confused guy there.

The next thing that she did brought Percy to a boiling point, probably because he was being a protective brother.

_Damn these brotherly instincts, _he thought.

She leaned down and then kissed Luke softly on the lips, before leaning down to his neck to bite it. To Percy, it seemed to take forever until Annabeth pulled away and went over to Jason and Nico to do the same. They both looked very nervous and uncomfortable, but she did it quickly so that they weren't put into that much pleasurable misery.

Her eyes then turned to him.

Rachel noticed and glared at her, "No, I didn't mean Percy. I thought it would be obvious that he's off limits."

Thalia broke in, "Well, you obviously didn't specify that. You said '_all _the boys in this circle', which includes Percy, Rachel." she said, saying Rachel's name with disgust.

"But she's his— "

"No one can change or take back a dare, even the person who gave it. Didn't you know that, Rachel?" Piper said, "Do it, Annabeth."

Rachel was fuming as Annabeth looked to Percy again. Luke didn't look all too happy either.

Her eyes looked as confused and nervous as his probably were, yet hers carried a certain intensity in them that sparked something great in him.

Annabeth walked over to him and went on her knees. Her soft, warm hands met and held both sides of his face as she leaned down to his neck ever so slowly.

It was achingly slow.

Percy sat frozen still as her mouth found his neck and started placing light kisses. He had to bite down on his tongue to keep a moan from slipping. His mind went haywire as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through his body from each kiss.

It felt very wrong to have Annabeth, a girl he still considered his sister, do this to him.

But it felt so damn perfectly right— her lovable lips— her mouth—her heavenly tongue—and soon enough her teeth.

She bit and sucked a love bite into his skin and Percy couldn't help but breathe in a sudden gasp of air from the sudden feeling of it.

_If this was how ridiculously amazing her lips felt on his neck, how would her lips taste and feel like on his lips?_

It was both weird and exciting to think about.

She finally pulled away and sat again in her spot next to him.

Luke's hand went around her possessively again and Rachel's eyes had no hard time glaring bullets into her as if trying to make her drop dead that second.

As for Percy, he was still in post bliss mode. His head was dazed and he couldn't seem to get his thoughts together coherently. The spot where her mouth had been was burning.

_ Her mark was on him._ It was definitely not repulsive to think about.

No girl had ever made him that way ever.

And _that_ was probably because it was so weird to be given a hickey by your sister.

The game had already moved on, but he started to stand up.

Turning to everyone, he said, "Sorry guys. It's getting late and I'm a bit tired. I'm going to go home now."

"Oh ok, bye Perce." Nico said.

"What? Wait, how about me and Crystal?", Rachel asked.

"Take a cab." he said, standing up and leaving the beach.

As he was getting into his car, he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn until a soft, warm hand touched his shoulder, making his skin seem to burn.

He turned to see Annabeth with her clothes back on over her bikini.

"Hey." she said, almost in a whisper, "Could we talk?"

He raised his brows at her, "Right now?"

Her intense grey eyes looked straight into his.

"Preferably somewhere else." she smiled slightly.

"Will Luke be okay with that?"

She nodded, "He said he had work to finish anyway."

Percy nodded back and opened the passenger door for her. She slipped in and he shut the door behind her, then went around to slip into the driver's seat.

He pulled out of the beach parking spot and sped off.

It was silent between them for a bit, until Percy glanced at her before looking back to the road.

"Sorry, about Rachel's dare. She doesn't know how rude she can be sometimes." he said.

"Oh, it's fine. That's how truth or dare is supposed to be anyways. Though, I _didn't_ enjoy the bartender's excessive sweating."

He laughed at that— how easily she could make him laugh.

"By the way, I have to thank you for the great ideas and designs you gave for the company's new building."

She seemed confused for a moment then smiled, "You're welcome."

"Did you know it was dad's business you were coming to on the business trip?"

From his peripheral vision, he saw her shake her head, "Nope. I didn't. So, I was surprised to meet dad there."

Percy glanced over at her again, "You saw dad again?"

"Yeah, I did." she said a bit more seriously than before.

"What did he say to you?" he asked, already knowing what he might have said to her—and fearing the next words out of her mouth.

"Actually, what dad told me was what I wanted to talk to you about." she said just as he parked next to a Frozen Yogurt place.

They got out and Percy led her into the store. It was quiet there and not many customers were there around this time.

He got himself a plain tart flavor and got a strawberry taro for Annabeth, which he knew to be her favorite. After paying for them, he then sat in the booth seat in front of her.

"Alright, shoot." he said when he was situated.

Her grey entrancing eyes lingered on her lovely mark on his neck before looking up to his eyes.

The next words that came out of those lovely pink lips were said in an all too soft voice.

"Dad told me about the contract."

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! C:**

**The next update will be in about a few days or so, so don't be too sad cuz I know you ****_all _****are ****_dying_**** for the next chapter. haha.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, follow and all that other jazz, because that will make me a very happy person.**

**Anyways- Until next time, my beautiful followers.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Thalia, are you ready yet?" Annabeth called from downstairs.

Annabeth had already put on a nice formal dark dress with a stylish slouchy navy blazer over it. Her hair was in a mid- low pony tail and she had put just a tad bit of makeup on. Her purse was hanging from her arm as she waited for the black haired girl to get ready.

Ready for what?

Percy's wedding, of course.

Annabeth had to admit she wasn't _jumping_ _with joy_ at the fact that her brother was getting married. Understandably so, since he was getting married to a rude bitch based of only business matters. Something was always off to her about the whole marriage deal.

When she had talked with Percy that day eating frozen yogurt, he seemed troubled—very troubled. Like he didn't know what to do with his life anymore.

She had told him honestly what she thought about his whole marriage dilemma, but he hadn't said a word. He had simply stared silently at her with an expression which she couldn't figure out at all.

Thalia finally came down the stairs.

"Alright, ready to leave?" She said happily.

Annabeth looked at her friend's clothing.

"Uh, Thalia? You know it's a wedding, right?"

Thalia was wearing a black hoodie over— well— sweats, really.

"Yeah, I do. It's a wedding which I don't approve of, so I don't need to wear anything special."

Annabeth shook her head, smiling, "Thalia, go change into a skirt, at least."

"Ugh, fine. Only a skirt though." She said walking back up the stairs like a grouchy teenager.

Annabeth smiled.

_I guess we'll have to be a little late for the ceremony, _she thought to herself.

~o00o~

The bow tie around his neck suddenly became even more choking on him. And his breathes were getting hard and heavy. Percy had probably drunk seven glasses of water to calm his nerves.

He was walking around in his dressing room, panicking. And not panicking about what usual grooms panic about.

He was panicking about his feelings—not for the bride— but for his… sister.

Yes, for his sister. And not his biological sister, but his switched sister—his ex-sister, who he could totally have feelings for now, right?

Gods, he was going crazy. He had been thinking about this over and over again for the past two days from the moment he had talked with her in that frozen yogurt shop.

Her grey eyes had looked so loving and sweet, when she told him that he shouldn't blame himself for mom's death and block out everybody out who cared for him.

Of course, he was going to ruin his life through this contract marriage. That was a fact that he knew from the start, but he had always thought that it was worth it and that he deserved it. But now? With Annabeth's words stuck in his head, it just made things a lot more cloudier and confusing for him.

Annabeth had always been a sister to him, but when she had reached out and held his hand in hers— he knew a guy shouldn't get lightheaded from his sister's touch… and he had definitely felt lightheaded. His mind had gone blank as if her touch could erase all his troubles in a second and bring him into a peaceful realm of ... happiness.

And that gut feeling—the feeling of want and longing that had not gone away since, well, since she had been here—in New York.

Percy shook his head and sunk in a chair that was there for him in front of a mirror.

It was weird though, she had been his sister for fourteen years. You don't just suddenly have feelings for someone who has always been a sister to you.

He looked at his reflection and slipped his fingers down the collar of his shirt. There on his neck was the evidence that Annabeth's mouth was had been there two days ago. It was subtle, but still there, and he had unconsciously been lifting his hand to touch it throughout his day, as if he could bring the burning sensation of the moment back to life. It was a feeling he shouldn't be wanting to have again-but he did, desperately.

Before he could pick up his resolve, a knock came at the door and Nico's head popped in.

"How's the handsome groom doing?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm alright. When is the ceremony starting?"

Nico looked down at his watch, "In about five minutes. I actually came to get you on the stage right now."

Percy hesitated for a second, still confused about his damn feelings for Annabeth. There wasn't anything to do at the moment but go on with everything that he had planned for his life. He couldn't step out now.

"Alright, let's go." he said, following Nico out the door.

~o00o~

Rachel was very _very _excited for her wedding day. She had to have everything perfect— and everything was perfect. She was getting married to the man of her dreams— Percy Jackson— the guy who she had a crush on since the moment she saw him in college. And boy was he _quite_ the looker with his perfectly messy raven black hair, mesmerizing aquamarine eyes and a hell of a godly physique. Not to mention his extraordinary family background.

He was— to put it simply— everybody's ideal dream guy. And he was _hers_. All her girlfriends told her how jealous they were of her— ha! Of course they were.

Sure, it might be because of a business contract, but that didn't mean the marriage didn't mean anything. It was the wife's job to make the husband's life easier and she was confident that she would be able to do that for Percy— at least she thought she could.

It would first mean getting rid of that blonde haired sister of his. Rachel didn't want to admit it, but she felt threatened by the blonde who could easily get Percy's undivided attention with a simple smile.

Seriously, the girl was hell of a lot prettier than she herself could ever imagine to beat. That's why seeing her for the first time, Rachel had been a bitch to her. A real big bitch… and she had almost felt sorry the moment she let it out on the poor blondie.

And seeing how Percy reacted when the girl was carrying out the dare that Rachel herself gave her, it was obvious he had feelings for the girl that was more than just familial.

He was just too thickheaded to see it— and she _definitely _didn't want to wait around until he finally did.

That's why Rachel hurried down the aisle a little too desperate than she wanted to seem.

Percy was standing there in his tux. The expression on his face was unreadable to Rachel as she continued down the aisle. The church organ filled the whole church and everybody's eyes were on her. But hers were on Percy.

His face was glistening and as she walked closer to him, she realized it was sweat.

_Oh gods, what was he thinking right now?, _Rachel thought as she stood in front of the priest right next to Percy.

The priest went on and on about unconditional love and shit and soon the doors opened silently as the priest kept talking. Rachel didn't look back, but Percy did. And to her greatest fear, she knew right away who had come late through those church doors late.

Rachel stole a glance behind her and saw two figures standing in the back, since all the seats were filled.

It was undeniably the blonde beauty and the black haired girl she knew was Thalia.

She then looked to Percy and saw that his eyes weren't leaving the far end of the room where two grey eyes stared back.

Rachel wasn't stupid. There was definitely something magnetic between them. It was almost tangible, what they had. And she would never be able to have something like that with Percy.

The look in Percy's eyes.

He would never look at her like that— she knew that.

And in that second before she said "I do", Rachel saw their future in a nutshell. He would never love her. She might pleasure him in bed, but he would never look at her like she was the only girl in the world.

Did she want that for herself? Seriously?— she wasn't that dumb… she had enough sense to know where she stood.

Rachel, to everyone's shock, held up her hand to the priest to signal him to stop his asking of the vows.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. This ceremony is over." she said as she left the altar, leaving a wide eyed Percy and everyone else shocked with gaping faces.

She left the doors of the ceremony room and down the hall to her dressing room, letting out a breathe of relief she didn't know she was holding.

As she was about to try unzip her dress, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened then closed as the person stepped inside.

Rachel turned to see Annabeth standing there in all her effortless beauty. The blonde had on a nice sleek dark grey dress that hugged her slender figure along with a nice navy blazer which Rachel fell in love with the minute she saw it.

_Gods, why was she thinking about clothes right now, when the girl she thought of as her archenemy was in front of her, _she thought angrily.

"Hey." she said, lifting up her hand to push back the golden strands of hair that had escaped to caress her face.

"What are you doing here?" she said a little too bitterly than she had intended.

The girl didn't seem to be bothered by her tone,

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Okay? I'm far from okay. I'm super."

Annabeth stepped closer to her, making her look at her weirdly and step away, "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"What? Call off the ceremony?— I did it, because I wanted Percy's company to go bankrupt from the broken contract. There— happy?"

Annabeth stared at her with intense grey eyes which seemed to know exactly _all _her secrets and ulterior motives.

"Tell me honestly, Rachel. I know that's not true, Rachel, you_ love_ Percy, cuz if you didn't care about him— you wouldn't have offered a marriage contract deal. It would have been perfectly fine for everybody if you just made a contract deal as business partners. Am I right?"

Rachel looked incredulously at the girl.

_Beautiful _**_and _**_smart. Great, _she thought, begrudgingly.

Rachel sighed, "Fine, gods, I admit it. I set him up into agreeing with a marriage contract that was unnecessary, but would still get his stocks up … but, how did _you _know that?"

Annabeth smiled slightly, "I did the math."

"Smart aleck." Rachel said under her breathe.

The blonde seemed to have heard and laughed a bit.

"You still didn't answer me." Smart blondie said.

"About what?"

"The reason why you left the altar."

Rachel looked at the girl and let out a sigh, "You're as thick-headed as he is. You sure, your not related?"

Smart blondie looked confused.

Rachel regarded her exasperatedly, "One look at the way he was looking at you and I _knew _there was no love or anything in my future with him if we got married, so I left the altar."

"What— ? Because of the way he was looking at _me?_"

"Goodness! You can do math and business stocks, but you can't figure this out?"

Smart blondie pursed her lips at her.

Rachel gave her an exaggerated frown, "He loves you, you idiot!"

"Huh? I already knew that."

"Ugh. Not in a brotherly way."

Annabeth looked at her weirdly, then her expression became confused.

Rachel looked at the girl with narrowed eyes.

_Did she really not know this? Surely she had felt something about the guy, right? _

_Oh what the heck. Suddenly she's acting like their matchmaker. _

"Oh, whatever, Annabeth. Just come over here and help me get out of this dress."

**Author's note:**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Now with Rachel out of the way, the _real _fun is going to start. hehe  
**

**More updates coming your way, people. C:**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

To his dad's great happiness, Rachel had settled as business partners so that O.L.M.A. would start to gain success again and avoid bankruptcy altogether. Since she was the one who broke the contract, Dare enterprises paid big money for it-... at least that's what Percy heard.

Rachel had talked to him and told him everything about the set up, which he was definitely glad to hear. He should be furious, but she had made up for it by canceling the wedding so Percy was content in just letting her go.

They had the wedding reception anyways— since it was a waste of food and cake. His eyes were only fixed on a certain golden haired beauty dancing with Thalia on the dance floor. Her laughing had made him want to smile a real, warm smile.

Percy had been content from just looking at her from afar. And it was a bigger bonus, since that blue eyed bastard wasn't around to shoot possessive glances back at him. Apparently, Luke was on a business trip for work.

_All the more reason to dance with her, _he thought as he had gone up to her and asked for a dance to which she had gladly complied.

Today was a Tuesday and Percy was sitting in his office, smiling whenever the thought of Annabeth came to his head—which was a lot.

It was obvious to him now... He loved her as more than just a sister. He was sure of it from the moment she walked into the ceremony late— flushed from realizing she had arrived mid-ceremony and beautiful with strands of hair grazing the sides of her face— that face which still had the resemblance of the adorable little girl she was years ago with her blonde pig tails, her toothy grin and chubby rosy cheeks.

He would have run to her apartment (Thalia's apartment) right then and kissed her on her lovely lips if it hadn't been for the fact that she was taken— taken by that blue eyed blonde haired douche bag.

Well, that didn't mean he couldn't think about her…and possibly go see her whenever he wanted—

as her brother.

~o00o~

Annabeth was done with all her business meetings for the day so she went to the library. Never did she know that a certain green eyed handsome was following casually behind her, smiling his warm smile— keeping his pace as slow as hers.

She stopped at a Starbucks and went in. Percy waited with his hands stuck in his pockets, waiting for her. Nobody looking at him would think he just had been left at the altar. He looked like a normal good looking twenty six year old guy— with his hooded vest over a flannel and a maroon beanie covering the tops of his ears.

Annabeth walked out again with her heels clicking on the side walk of Manhattan's streets with a grande cappuccino in her hand and her aviators slid over her eyes. She was dressed casually as well. A beauty in her baggy sweatpants and a graphic low cut sleeve tank with a navy bandeau showing at her sides.

Percy smiled seeing her again and slowly trailed again behind her to wherever she was headed— which turned out to be the city library.

He smiled and went in after her. Annabeth slid off her sunglasses and went over to the art section which was usually empty. There was everything on architecture there, so it was understandable why she loved it there.

She was smiling and enjoying her time looking through the shelves and shelves of books, when a hand came out of nowhere and rustled her hair— … there was only _one _person who ever dared to do that to her.

"Percy!" She said in a hushed voice as she turned around to see a very amused face.

"How's my favorite sister?" He said chuckling at her expression and reaching over to snatch the book she was looking at out of her hands, "Oooh, gothic architecture.. nice." he said.

"Ugh, give it back, Percy." She said, trying to reach for it.

He avoided her easily and pretended to be interested in the book.

She couldn't help but laugh trying to get the book out of his hands. Soon, she gave up and simply pushed him against the other side of the shelves. He held his hands up in surrender and smiled his charming smile as he let her take the book out of his hands. But, since she was closer to him, he spun around her and had _her _soon trapped against the shelves.

"Got you." he said, never letting his smile falter.

Annabeth looked up at him— since he was a few inches taller— and her eyes widened noticing their closeness.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "What are you doing here anyway? Are you following me?"

"Yeah." he said shamelessly.

Her brows raised up at him, "Uhuh. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to read now." she said, ducking out of his arms. She picked up her coffee which she had set down and walked over to a chair that was situated next to a window that had a nice view of the city.

Percy sat in the chair in front of her and scooted it up closer to her. He set his elbows on the table, letting his chin sit on his palms. And his green eyes let themselves stare endearingly at her, watching her turn each page and read with those mesmerizing grey eyes.

She would look up now and then and stare back at him weirdly before going back to her book.

After a while, she set the book down and looked straight into his eyes, "Aren't you going to read something, too?"

"I'm fine doing what I'm doing right now."

"And.. what is it exactly that you're doing?" she asked with the quirk of her brow.

"Watching over my sister like a good brother should." he said with a charismatic smirk.

"Riightt. Shouldn't you be doing work. The company needs you, since the marriage deal is canceled, right?"

"No, I don't, actually. Our company is doing marvelously since Rachel decided to stay business partners with us."

"Oh, I see." she said pushing a golden strand of hair behind her ear.

"Anyways, enough business talk." he said shaking his hand. Percy looked into her eyes again, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately, and smiled.

"Does my favorite sister want to go on a date with me?" he asked.

His smile was distracting her from focusing on what he just said.

She pulled her thoughts together and smirked up at him.

"Seriously? When did you get so forward with girls?"

Percy laughed at that, "Since forever. Now answer me."

"Gods, okay..." she squinted at him. "Hm.. If I go on this date with you, are you going to get me roses?" she said in mock seriousness.

He chuckled, "No, I'm getting you daisies. Duh."

She laughed and nodded, "Alright then. Of course, I'll go on a date with you. I wouldn't reject my only brother."

Percy smiled widely, "No girl would, if their brother is as handsome as me."

Annabeth stood up and leaned forward towards his smirking face, "Just, pick me up at four tomorrow, you cocky bastard." she said walking away from the table they were sitting at with a smirk planted on her face and leaving an ever content Percy with his heart beating quick from their closeness of a second.

~o00o~

"You're going on a date with _who_?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth smirked at her, "It's fine, Thalia. He's my brother— has been and always will be."

"I don't knooow. He might not think so."

_Why does everybody think that? _

"Have you told Luke?"

"No, I can't get a hold of him during the whole trip, remember? And it's _really _not a big deal, Thalia."

"Alright, as long as you know what you're doing."

Annabeth slipped on some light washed fitted jeans along with her favorite grey crew neck sweater. She slipped on some dark flats and threw her golden hair up.

She came downstairs as the doorbell rang.

The moment she opened the door, she laughed seeing him there with a bouquet of— not roses— but daisies.

"I said I would." he said shrugging.

Annabeth took them and motioned him to come in.

Percy came walking in and stood near Annabeth as she fixed the daisies a place on the dining table.

She turned and gave him a once over.

His hair was handsomely messy as always— not too shaggy or cut short.

He was wearing a brown leather jacket which looked rather nice on him. It was layered over a levi's jean flannel and a white v neck. A pair of sunglasses were slid in the front of his shirt, like he usually did, and nice dark jeans clad his legs with some loafers which completed his rich boy and _incredibly hot_ outfit.

Percy smirked, seeing her look at him up and down.

"Are we going to go or are you just going to stand there staring?"

Annabeth blushed and was about to answer when Thalia came down and tackled Percy in a big hug.

"Percy! Haven't seen you since the wedding!" she said.

"Yeah, great to see that your doing well, Thals." Percy said, while being choked in her grip.

"I'll see you later, Thalia. Don't wait up." Annabeth said after Thalia had let Percy go.

"Yeah, bye. Have fun you two." she said with a sly smirk as Annabeth left the house with Percy following close behind.

~o00o~

Percy usually didn't pay much attention to woman's butts. But, he couldn't help staring at Annabeth's with those nice jeans on.

And it was _his_ to stare at all he wanted for the whole day— not to sound like a pervert or anything.

They were at an amusement park/carnival and boy was he having a very fun time losing to Annabeth at everything. The look on her face she got when she won was priceless, so he decided to purposefully lose every time just to see her adorable victory face. It wasn't that hard. With her aiming skills, Annabeth could make a great hunter or a police officer if she wanted to.

He bought her cotton candy and shoved it in her face.

"Hey!— " she yelled at him, but then realized it was cotton candy and started eating it gladly.

It successfully made him laugh.

"Heyy" she said now with full cheeks, "I forgot how great cotton candy was."

Percy laughed at her and pinched her bulging cheeks. _How adorable, _he thought.

They went on a ton of roller coasters. So many Percy was getting seriously lightheaded— though the lightheadedness might have also been from the fact that Annabeth was holding his hand to drag him to another ride.

They eventually left and Percy took her to the movies. He didn't pay much attention to the movie, although Annabeth was entirely engrossed—he knew this, because he was watching her the whole time.

And you know those parts when the scene is totally silent and then suddenly something pops up and scares the shit out of you. Well, those parts became Percy's favorite, since every time it happened, Annabeth would grip his arm, making him chuckle quietly. She would glare at him then throw popcorn at his face, making him laugh even more.

After the movie, he took her to dinner at a restaurant he went to frequently. There was absolutely no awkward moment with her. He slung his arm around her shoulder and messed up her hair, like he always did, as they walked into the restaurant.

She looked up at him with an exaggerated frown which made Percy laugh and bring her closer to him as the waiter took them both to a table for two. It had a beautiful view of the ocean outside.

After the food came out, they talked and joked around about their childhood memories. Percy would make her laugh and she would sip her wine, looking back at him with smirking grey eyes.

"You know what I just realized?" she said.

"What?" Percy said smiling at her with thorough interest.

"You escaped from a turn of truth or dare Saturday."

Percy looked amused, "So, what are you getting at?"

"I'll ask you." she said looking sweetly at him.

"Ah.. no."

"Yes, you have to. I'm your little sister, you have to obey my wishes."

Percy stifled a laugh, "Alright then, ask me."

"Truth.. or.. Dare?" she said with her perfectly knit brows raised.

He laughed and said, "Dare."

A sly smile appeared on her lips, making him regret totally picking 'dare'.

"I.. dare.. _you _to jump into the water outside with only your boxers on."

Percy stared at her and gave her a mock pout, "whhaatt? That's no fair." he said as he stuffed a mouthful of pasta into his mouth.

"Hey, I could have made it so you had to jump totally naked. Be thankful."

"Thanks." he said flatly.

She laughed and finished her plate, "Whenever you're ready." she said with a smug smile.

Percy stood and helped her out of her chair.

"Alright.. let's go do this." he said begrudgingly, but with a smile plastered on his face.

~o00o~

They went outside away from the restaurant where a wooden dock was outstretched out on the calm waters.

Percy walked to the edge as Annabeth looked down at the water.

"Oohh, looks cold." she said trying not to laugh.

Percy gave her a glare as he slipped off his jacket, flannel, and shirt, until he was bare chested. He smirked at her staring as he unbuckled his jeans and pulled down his pants sliding them to her along with his other clothing.

Annabeth was dying, trying to hold in her laughter. He looked so pathetic— he looked hot doing it, but it was still pretty humiliating. She should give him dares a whole lot more.

"Alright… I'm going in…" he said with clenched teeth.

He raised his foot slowly then put it back down on the dock.

She stifled a laugh and looked at him, "Do you need a push?"

Percy looked back at her and gave her a smirk.

"No thank you, miss. I got it." he said as he jumped off.

There was bubbling and then it stopped...

He didn't come back up for a while, so Annabeth became worried and crouched down to look closer over the dock and into the water.

"Percy?" she asked the water, trying to make out if his body was there or not.

Suddenly, Percy reached up out of the water and pulled her in with him.

Gods, she would definitely kill him for that. But Percy wasn't thinking about that right now. He was having the time of his life.

Annabeth rose to the surface and sucked in a breathe of fresh air. Percy was there next to her.

She glared at him and splashed him with water.

"Asshole." she said, wiping away the water from her face with her hands.

Percy simply was laughing his ass off, which made Annabeth start laughing and splash him even more. She was trying to swim away from him but Percy— being the natural swimmer he was— got to her anyway, making her let out a yelp of mercy.

He then wrapped his arms around her slender body, trying to give her at least a little bit of warmth from his body.

Annabeth gasped when he hugged her. Despite the _freezing _water, she felt her whole body light up with warmth and she was confused by the feeling of it— because it felt… nice.

"Gods, we're going to get a cold if we don't get out of here soon." he said.

She nodded quickly, "Yeah, we should."

Percy reached his hand up to the dock and helped her out before he got out himself.

He immediately wrapped her shivering body with his jacket and slipped on a pair of jeans, before calling a taxi.

"Here, let's go to my place. It's closer." he said as they went into the cab and drove off.

~o00o~

Annabeth was changing in Percy's room after taking a nice hot shower. All his pants were too big for her, so she stuck with one of his button up shirts that just nearly covered her underwear. She decided she liked the shirt, since it smelled like him— not to sound creepy or anything— but the smell was strangely nostalgic.

Percy's apartment was incredibly nice. She had never seen such a nice bathroom. It was _huge. _And the sinks had bowls that came out of the bathroom counter. The shower came out of the ceiling and there was a very _very _huge bath, which looked more like a swimming pool, even though he had one of those just outside in his very _very _nice backyard.

The shower sounds could be heard from the bathroom… Was that humming she heard?

Stifling a laugh, she went downstairs to admire the house a bit more. The kitchen was grand with sleek silver top counters and a huge island. She glided her fingers over them, seeing that they were as smooth as they looked. Most of the things in the living room were remote controlled… she suddenly felt very old fashioned.

Glass panels were his windows and reached up high to the ceiling.

Annabeth looked outside. The sky was getting pretty grey and cloudy.

_Good thing we got out when we did, _she thought.

She heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Would you like a drink? coffee? or maybe wine?" he said behind her in that silky low voice of his.

"Wine would be great." she said turning to him and regretting it the minute she did.

He was shirtless and had on only pajama plaid pants on, which hung on his hips, showing the top band of his boxers. With a towel around his shoulders, he stared back at her.

He would have smirked at her checking him out, but he was too busy staring back at her. It was a stare battle.

_Gods, why was she making things so much harder for him?_

Now, he knew he loved it incredibly that she was wearing his shirts. She looked unbelievably sexy in it.

He should let her borrow his shirts more often.

"Alright, wine it is." he said still dazed.

"Thanks." she said.

Everything just became really awkward just with that one stare. It definitely had sparked feelings in both of them which were both foreign and weird, but _very _exhilarating.

Annabeth felt a tug in her stomach— like an ache… of… longing. Something she had never felt before for anyone, including Luke. And she was scared of what would happen if she gave in

Percy came right behind her and handed her a glass.

_Oh Gods_, she thought.

She thanked him and sipped her glass slowly, trying to calm her senses that arose even more when he came close up behind her— not close enough to touch, but close enough that she could feel the warmth of his presence.

Drinking alcohol was probably not a good idea.

She could feel his warm sweet breathes on her neck.

"It's raining." he said in a low voice.

Annabeth looked out and saw that what he said was true. She let the words slip from her mouth.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to let me stay the night."

Percy chuckled lightly, "I _guess _I will, then."

She finally turned to him.

Her grey eyes looked up at him. She looked confused, but underneath that Percy could tell there was longing— the same longing that he himself had been feeling for a while.

After a lot of staring, Annabeth finally shook those feelings away. It was too confusing for her to deal with right now and she couldn't be thinking such things when she had someone already.

"I'll take the guest bedroom, then." she said after taking another sip of her wine. She set the glass on the coffee table and turned to Percy again.

His face unreadable because of the shadows from the low moonlight shining outside.

She came back to him and reached up to his cheek with her hand. He responded by leaning into it.

"I had fun today, Percy. Thank you so much for the date." she said with a sweet smile before walking back upstairs.

Percy simply stood there, continuing to drink his own wine. You don't know how badly he wanted to close the distance between them and let himself give in to the strong feelings he knew were there _all the time._

The feel of her hand on his cheek was intoxicating. Her touch was like a very addicting drug— he wanted more of it, and badly.

Letting out a deep sigh, he looked out the window, watching the raindrops fall down onto the pavement.

As much as he wanted her though, he was glad she ended whatever was going to happen at the rush of the moment. She was still taken and he wouldn't want her to feel any regret.

Percy put down his glass next to hers on the table and went upstairs to go to his own room. He stopped at her opened door and peaked in, letting an amused expression show on his face.

He stepped into the room and went next to the bed. Taking the covers, he pulled it up around her body a bit more.

Percy watched for a minute as she slept.

Her mouth was slightly parted as the breathes slowly came in and out of her body. He smiled sweetly at her. When they were younger, Percy would always try to close her mouth while she was sleeping, but it would never work.

Thinking about it now gave him the courage to reach out and caress her cheek, brushing the hair lightly from her face.

After a moment, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Annie." he said before leaving her room.

**Author's Note:**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Thanks for reading guys. I ****_clearly _****enjoyed writing this. C:**

**Leave a review! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

At two in the morning, Annabeth woke up to the sound of thunder. Slipping out of bed, she went into the bathroom and splashed water onto her face.

Walking out, she realized that the lights were still on downstairs. She went downstairs and saw that Percy was awake, sitting on the couch with a can of beer in his hands.

"Hey,.. couldn't sleep either?" she asked, walking over to sit next to him.

"Nope." he said, smiling back at her, "beer?" he asked offering the drink to her.

"Sure." she said, taking the can from him.

"So, I'm going to ask you a very serious question…" he paused for a moment and gave her a frown, "Do you want to watch a horribly sappy movie and laugh at it with me?" he asked trying to keep his frown.

She started laughing, "You read my mind, Perce. I'll go get the popcorn."

Percy broke into a smile as they both got up from the couch. He went over and picked a random Nicholas Sparks movie from his luxuriantly stacked movie cabinet and put it in.

When he was situated again on the couch, he called to Annabeth.

"Hey, you need any help with the popcorn?"

"No, I got it."

Microwave beeping sounds could be heard from the kitchen.

"You sure?" he said, turning around and immediately thanking the gods that he did.

Annabeth was reaching up to the microwave to slip in the popcorn— but by doing so, her shirt rose up and Percy got an incredibly tempting view of her nice ass.

He turned around just as she brought a bowl of popcorn over.

Smiling, he reached in to the bowl and threw a popcorn into his mouth as if he hadn't just been ogling her enticing butt.

He rested his arm around her on the couch. She, in turn, leaned into him— he let out a sigh of content. She was in a very comfortable position with one leg up and the other down. He knew she would never have let anyone see her that comfortable— and it made him happy that she was like this with him.

Percy wondered if she was like this with Luke. If things were truly serious between them, he didn't know what he would do.

Halfway through the movie, Percy looked down and saw that Annabeth had fallen asleep, her face dangerously near his neck. A certain part of his neck started flaring up as if it remembered the mouth that had left its mark in that very spot. He didn't know if he could be able to resist her if he stayed next to her any longer… so Percy tried to gently lift her off his shoulder and lay her on the couch.

He was about to get up, when a soft hand touched his in a light grip. Percy looked down at her, sleeping. Her beautiful face was ever so peaceful as she slept. She was an angel—divine and flawless. Percy couldn't help himself and finally let himself embrace her, holding the hand which had touched his.

The sound of her soft breathes, the feel of her body close against his and the faint, but fragrant scent of her eventually lulled him to sleep—a sweet deep sleep he hadn't had in a while.

~o00o~

It was seven in the morning and Crystal was disgusted and seriously _done _with everything. She needed to access her bank account and Percy had the passkey for it. Apparently, dad had thought it would be wise that _Percy _had the stupid password, being the _oh so_ responsible person that he was.

"Ugh." she groaned as she got out of the taxi and went up to Percy's apartment. It was early and the sun wasn't even rising, but she knew her always depressed brother would be up.

Punching in the passcode to his door, she walked into the apartment.

Crystal looked curiously around.

_Where the hell is he? _she thought to herself. And just as she was about to call for him, she saw two figures on the couch.

_Un-fucking-believable, _she thought, with wide eyes at the unmistakable scene in front of her.

There was Percy half lying half sitting against the arm rest of the couch with a certain blonde lying comfortably in his arms. She was wearing nothing but one of his shirts, which exposed her slender, tanned legs— Legs, which Crystal could only dream of having.

_Ugh gross, why was she being jealous of the bitch she had hated her whole life? _

_… Oh, but, look at this— the fates really are in her favor. _

Crystal smirked and lifted her phone, snapping a picture of them. She came for her bank account, but _this _was so much better.

Before they could wake up, Crystal snuck out of his apartment as quickly and silently as she could with the same lucky smirk planted on her face.

~o00o~

Annabeth woke up in someone's warm embrace. The beats of a steady heartbeat and the sound of deep sweet breathes almost lulled her back to sleep. She lifted her head to see a raven haired guy whose face looked calm and full of warmth.

She sat up so that she was sitting on his lap, taking a moment, watching him sleep. He was asincredibly gorgeous sleeping as he was awake.

The straight of his nose, the sexy jaw line covered in a neat layer of stubble— and that luscious raven hair, which made you just want to run your fingers through it. She had one sexy ass guy for a brother.

That reminded her… — the feelings that had come over her last night. They had made her confused then and they were very much as confusing now. _Maybe she had just a little too much alcohol,_ she mused.

Finally she decided to wake him.

"Percy..Percy." she said, shaking his shoulder, "Wake up."

Percy's eyes fluttered open to see her sitting there on his lap.

"Hi" he said in a husky low voice.

"Hey… we must have fallen asleep during the movie."

"Yeah." he said rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, "Do you have any other meetings today?"

"No… why?"

"I thought maybe… if you wanted to… uh— we could go on a cruise."

She looked at him with raise brows, "A cruise."

He nodded, "A cruise" he said bringing his arm back to scratch the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

Annabeth broke into a smile, "Well, don't we need tickets for that?"

"Um..I have a boat." he said chuckling softly.

She smiled again, "Right, I forgot how rich you were."

He stared at her, "You're rich too, Annie." he said.

"What? What are you talking about?" she said with confusion.

"Dad was supposed to tell you…Did he not?"

"About what?"

"...Your own trust fund and inheritance of half the stocks and property of the company."

"A trust fund?…and the company?" she said looking at him incredulously.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but he trusts you, Annie, and frankly you would make a whole lot more use of it than Crystal."

"No. Dad shouldn't do that. That inheritance is Crystal's, not mine."

"You're as much his daughter as she is. He gets to choose who is more liable for the inheritance and that's _you. _It's how business works, Annie. It's fine."

She let out a sigh, "Does Crystal know?"

"No. She doesn't, yet."

"Gods," Annabeth buried her head in her hands, "She's going to hate me for life, now."

"Don't worry about Crystal. She wouldn't know what to do with all that responsibility."

After a moment's silence, he spoke up, "Anyways, so..you still up for the cruise."

She sighed then smiled, "Alright, let's invite some friends."

"Sure thing, Miss."

She smiled at him, making his heart flutter in his chest. Annabeth got up to go make coffee for herself— completely oblivious to the effect she had on him.

_If he got heart problems when he got older, he was going to blame her, _he thought to himself.

As he was about into the kitchen after Annabeth, something about the front door caught his eye.

It was unlocked. That's weird, he never left the door unlocked...

~o00o~

Piper was sitting next to Jason in the indoor swimming pool of the yacht that Percy had invited them on. They were both listening to Thalia and Nico argue really furiously about irrelevant things then suddenly get really awkward with each other. It was really hard to look at. Piper seriously wanted to just stick them in a room together and make them realize they liked each other. She needed a prank buddy. Knowing Annabeth would be perfect for the job, she then realized Annabeth wasn't with them. Percy wasn't there as well, but he was piloting the damn yacht.

Finally seeing Annabeth outside, she kissed Jason on the cheek and left the bicker pool. Piper went up to Annabeth who was standing near the front of the boat with a glass of wine in her hands.

"Hey, Annabeth. What are you doing here alone?"

She turned and smiled at Piper, "Oh hey. I'm just… enjoying the view."

Piper smiled back at her and went to stand next to her. Annabeth was wearing a large baggy grey shirt which she had folded at the sleeves and some jean shorts. The strings of her bikini could be seen tied around her neck. Her golden hair was pulled up in a high stylish ponytail.

As a daughter of a famous fashion designer and makeup specialist, Piper had always been impressed by Annabeth's natural beauty and the effortless way she could attract people. Mind you, Piper rarely thought that about anyone.

"Missing Luke?" Piper asked.

Annabeth looked at her and pursed her lips, "Yeah.. I guess you could say that."

"You guess? Annabeth, honey. You say it like that and it sounds like you mean the exact opposite."

She let out a sigh, "I don't know anymore, Pipes" she laid her forehead on the railing, "My life is _so _complicated."

Piper laughed at her friend's dramatics.

"It's fine, Annabeth. Just do what I do when Jason is being a dousche sometimes."

"And what is that?" Annabeth asked sipping her drink.

Piper shrugged, "I get him in bed."

Annabeth choked on her drink, "Thanks for the _great _advice, Piper." she said sarcastically.

Piper laughed, "Fine, what I really do— is I just sit down with him and talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah. It works wonders, actually. It's like I can _charm_ him with my speaking or something. He listens and then simply agrees with me." she nodded, "Yeah, I'm that good."

Annabeth laughed softly, "Thanks. I guess I'll try that then."

"Glad, I could help." Piper said, smiling, "… Anyways, I was going to ask…"

"Yeah?" Annabeth said turning to her.

"Do you want to help me play a prank on Thalia and Nico? They're driving me crazy with all the awkward talking and arguing."

Annabeth laughed, "Gods yes."

They both laughed as they walked back inside the yacht.

~o00o~

It was in the night and everybody had retired to their bedrooms, exhausted from all the partying. Everybody except Annabeth. She couldn't sleep, as usual. Too many things were crowding her head. And to be honest, the most she had slept was when she had stayed over at Percy's.

Percy— He had been busy steering the whole day.

She decided she should go check up on him.

Annabeth went up the stairs, past the living quarters and to the main control room. She knocked before walking in. The control room wasn't huge, but it had enough space for five people to help pilot the ship. All these buttons and controls were on the panel.

And there was Percy sleeping with his head laid on the stirring wheel.

She smiled at the scene and went over to him.

"Percy?… Percy, come on. Let's go get you to your room." she said, trying to get his arm over her shoulder.

His breathe was lazy on her neck.

_Oh gods, he was heavy_. He was leaning his whole weight on her.

Soon, she somehow got him walking and into his room, which was gratefully unlocked. She let him fall onto his bed, letting out a sigh.

Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she said "You better thank me for that in the morning."

As she was about to leave, his hand suddenly caught hers and pulled her onto the bed with him.

~o00o~

Percy had been acting asleep and it had taken all his will to try to not laugh as she struggled to help him to his room.

"You better thank me for that in the morning." she grumbled quietly, making him bite his lip to try and not laugh.

As she was about to leave, he caught her arm and pulled her on the bed with him just like she had done to him last night when she stayed at his place.

"_Oh_, my gods." she said as she crashed onto the bed.

Percy rolled over to her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He placed his lips to touch her neck, getting a gasp out of her.

Still in his feigned sleep, his steady breathes fanning her neck made her shiver. She had stopped struggling to get out of his grasp soon enough and he was reveling in every moment having her in his arms. It was exhilarating and unbelievably calming at the same time.

She had placed her hands on his chest, trying to keep enough distance between them, but she slowly lowered them down, letting him bring their bodies ever so closely together. Her breathing was close and sweet against his forehead.

He so wanted to touch his lips to hers. It was aching inside of him and he wanted it badly.

Percy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. Her grey eyes looked back with an intensity which vibrated through his very core being.

"You're awake?" she said in a hushed confused whisper.

"Annabeth." he simply said back, reaching up to cradle her face with his hand.

She was breathing fast as he leaned closer to her face. For a moment he thought that she was leaning closer as well, that is... until she pulled away and moved away from him.

The look in his eyes was pained and it hurt Annabeth to have done that so suddenly, but she had to clear her thoughts without him so close to her.

The same aching feeling from last night dragged at her stomach.

"Oh gods, what am I doing?" she said more to herself than to him, standing up off the bed.

Percy moved towards her, standing up from the bed as well, "Annabeth.."

She turned to him, her breathes still loud and quick. Her hand was holding her forehead, as if she was getting a headache.

"Annabeth." he took her hand, ".. Annie."

She let out a sigh and dropped her hand from her face, looking him straight on. His eyes looked so sweet and loving towards her.

"I.. — I'm going to bed." she said quick and breathless, before stepping away from him

and leaving his room…

leaving him standing there with his mind going haywire from what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

**Review, favorite and follow. **

**You guys are the best. **

**I know I'm killing everyone with the almost Percabeth. But don't worry, it'll happen soon enough. ****I've got _everthing _under control- sort of. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Annabeth was sitting in her last business meeting. All their plans were done and they just needed to get through construction.

Things had become a little awkward between them for the rest of the cruise trip. They talked to each other as if nothing had happened, but there was still that tugging guilt that had overcome Annabeth as she walked from Percy's room. She couldn't do this to Luke.

They hadn't done anything, but she still felt it whenever she looked at him. And to make it even more complicated— underneath it all she could feel that same throbbing sensation in her stomach whenever she looked at Percy. It was ever growing and she was frankly scared of it. It felt forbidden, but so very tempting.

And she was probably going to lose it sooner or later.

That night in his room on the yacht— if she remembered clearly— he had reached out to hold her face first. Gods, the way he was calling her name over and over with that husky low voice of his.

It had almost made her want to punch the guy in the face for complicating things for her.

The door opened to the meeting room and a person came to Annabeth.

"The president would like to meet you in his office as soon as possible." the secretary woman whispered in her ear.

Annabeth nodded as the person then left the room.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Chase?" Leo asked.

"Uh.. no. It's nothing. Please continue."

He nodded and continued talking.

Annabeth soon drowned out all noises, until soon enough the meeting was over.

As she was about to leave the room, Leo came up to her.

"Annabeth."

She turned to him, "yes?"

"There's this project we're calling project

A.R.G.O. II. We were wondering if you would interested in helping us as the head designer?"

"Oh. Um, I'll have to ask my boss about that, but yeah, sure, I would be glad to do it." she said smiling.

"Great. Notify me when you can officially be a part of it." he said smiling, "Thanks, Annabeth."

"No problem."

Leo smiled at her.

Annabeth looked Leo over. He was more on the scrawny side, but a sort of genius side to him made up for it. His face reminded her to that of an elf's and his fidgety hands made her think that he didn't like to be idle at all.

She wouldn't mind working with him again.

After Leo left, Annabeth made her way to Poseidon's office.

She knocked before going in.

"Hey, dad."

The man sitting at his desk looked up and smiled brightly seeing his daughter, "Annabeth!" he said going around her desk to give her a big hug.

"You asked for me?" she said after they had pulled apart.

"Yes, actually I wanted to ask you to come to a family dinner tonight." he said walking back to his desk to sit down in his big spin chair.

"A family dinner?" she asked standing in front of his desk.

He folded his hands together on the desk and smiled, "Yes, Annabeth. I would love for you to be there. You _are _my daughter after all."

"Um. Yeah, sure. I'll be there." she said smiling back.

"I'm glad." he said.

~o00o~

Percy was sitting with his dad at the restaurant's table which was reserved under the name "Jackson". Apparently there was to be a family dinner of which they hadn't had in years. A great bonding time— as dad had put it.

He sighed as he saw Crystal walk proudly through the doors. She shooed her personal chauffeur away and went up to the desk, immediately flirting with the poor waiter there.

Percy groaned and he heard his dad let out a tired sigh.

_Oh great. The raven haired witch is here._

Crystal walked over to where they was sitting and sat in the seat next to him after hugging Dad.

Percy immediately knew she was up to something. There was a sly smirk planted on her lips, as if she knew something— something she shouldn't.

He didn't have time to interrogate her, because -just at that moment- a golden haired beauty stepped into the restaurant.

It was uncanny how she never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

As she handed her trench coat gratefully to the waiter, she made her way over to their table, wearing the same outfit she had worn to his engagement party, which seemed like so long ago now that he thought about it.

Her white hoodless zip up jacket was worn over a white shirt and her amazing legs had grey fitting jeans with dark flats.

_This damn blondie— she was definitely trying to make him suffer._

He kept his eyes on her as she greeted Dad and everybody, then sat down. Smiling in her direction, he still kept his eyes on her.

As she finally looked in his direction, it made him smile even wider. It was supposed to be still awkward between them, but he frankly didn't care anymore after seeing her sitting there in front of him.

Her eyes gave him a confused look back as if he were truly insane, until she broke into a small smile of her own and shook her head at him.

_Awkwardness gone, mission accomplished. _He chuckled to himself.

Dad was talking the whole time, trying to get the conversation lively and familial. Percy pitched in some comments, but he was mainly busy staring at Annabeth. She was just so interesting to look at. He could look at her all day if he could and record in his head all those little quirks and habits of hers.

Like the way she bit her lower lip if she was really focused.

The way her eyes glowed a radiant silvery grey when she was amused or laughing.

The way she ran her fingers through her hair to keep it out of her beautiful face.

Or the way she pursed her lips when she heard something serious— like how she was doing right now.

Percy snapped out of his Annabeth watching and caught what Dad was saying.

"… And about how the inheritance is concerned- I thought it would be best to tell the news right here and now when we are all together." Poseidon looked in Crystal's direction for a second before continuing.

"Don't get mad, Crystal when I say this, but I'm giving your half of the company's shares, assets and property to Annabeth along with her own trust fund. She deserves it and I'm sure she'll make great use of it."

Crystal looked about to burst and slammed her fists on the table, "WHAT?!"

Percy gripped her arm, "Crystal, this is a public area. Don't make a scene." he said firmly.

She ignored him, "Your giving my inheritance to _that fucking bitch_?!" she said pointing at Annabeth.

Poseidon eyes became darker and Percy knew he was beyond furious, "Crystal, you do not speak to _anyone like that. _In fact! The way you're reacting to this, just proves that you're not mature or responsible enough to have the inheritance."

Crystal looked a bit scared from Poseidon's outrage, but then shouted just as loudly, "But _I'm _your daughter! not her!"

"Crystal stop being so selfish! Accept what I have decided or I will take _everything _away from you, including your trust fund!"

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at them now.

Crystal glared murderously at Annabeth who had been sitting there silent the whole time.

Her grey eyes looked back at her— her expression unreadable.

"Be careful what you decide father." Crystal said suddenly smirking as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket.

_Oh no, this can't be good, _Percy thought.

"You're giving half the inheritance to a cheating slut." she said as she held up a her phone.

Percy hesitantly looked at it and immediately froze.

"How'd you take that?" He asked incredulous.

Crystal smirked with evil delight, her face still red from her previous anger.

"That really doesn't matter, does it?"

Poseidon looked shocked at the photo and said with a dangerously low voice, "What is the meaning of this?"

~o00o~

Annabeth looked at the photo on Crystal's phone.

It had a picture of Percy and her on his couch cuddling in a position that could be _very_ easily misunderstood. If they were in different circumstances, it might have actually been an incredibly adorable picture to Annabeth.

Too bad they _weren't _in different circumstances.

"You are _not _stealing everything away from me like you did before" Crystal said to Annabeth with an almost crazy laugh, "You are not going to take what is rightfully mine again."

She turned to Poseidon and said, "If you don't give me my rightful inheritance, this photo will go viral on every news line and on every hot topic magazine there is." she laughed with evil glee, "And I don't think it will help the company image if you, father, are giving half the inheritance to a fucking slut who slept her way up to the top."

Poseidon looked absolutely stunned and shocked at what he was hearing.

"Dad, we didn't sleep together. I swear!" Percy yelled, "How can you be swayed by a photo? It proves nothing!"

"Oh no, Percy, I think it does." Poseidon said again in that dangerously quiet voice of his, "Even if I _do _believe you, do you think the public will?"

Percy looked horrified at his father, "You're letting your own daughter black mail you?! You're our father! Now act like it for once!"

"Percy…"

"No, you haven't been our father or acted like it ever since mom died. I left it be, since everybody was grieving. But right now, you can't just be that passive father anymore! I mean it!" He started to stand, "And if you care about the company more than you believe your own son, then maybe you shouldn't even _be _a father!" he said going around the table to help Annabeth up.

"Come on, Annie. Let's go." he said as he led her out of the restaurant and through the crowd of people still staring at the scene.

When they were outside, Percy let go of her arm. Annabeth watched as he let out a tired sigh and ran his hands through his raven black hair.

She set a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Percy. It's fine. I didn't even want the inheritance in the first place."

"No, it's not fine. Dad wanted you to get it, not Crystal. And it's not only because of how irresponsible she is." he turned to face her, his soft green eyes exuding a sweet, calm beauty that had been so opposite of what had happened in the restaurant.

"He wanted you here— running the company here in New York. I wanted you here too."

Annabeth smiled at him in amusement, "So… the inheritance idea was for me to stay here, huh?"

"Partly, yes." he said smiling back.

She shook her head with a bright grin, "Percy, I'll work my way up to the top the right way like a regular person. I don't need any favors or any inheritance. I work better that way anyway. Plus, I even got an offer from Leo to do a project with him, that is, if my boss says yes."

Percy's eyes brightened up, "Really?"

She nodded, "So, there's absolutely no need for all this inheritance business. You can tell dad that I refuse, okay?"

Percy nodded, "Of course. That was resolved a lot more quickly than I thought it would."

"All because of me." she said flipping her hair in mock self-love.

He laughed and invited her to walk with him towards mid town Manhattan.

"What about Crystal? She still has the photo."

Annabeth sighed, "I guess we just have to hope that she won't _do _anything with it."

~o00o~

Percy knew Crystal wasn't going to stay put with that kind of blackmail in her hands. He knew he would have to delete the picture.

But that was something to think of later.

Because right now he was on a date with Annabeth. At least he _considered_ it a date.

They watched Les Miserables on Broadway and afterwards, walked around Times Square, looking into shops and lounging in cafes.

Soon, they stopped at a bar and decided to go in for a drink.

They both ordered a tequila and were soon a bit drunk. Percy had a better tolerance than Annabeth so his mind was a bit clearer.

She smiled lazily up at him, "Did I ever tell you that I thought you were gay when we were in high school?"

Percy looked at her amusedly and chuckled, "Why did you think that?"

"Cuz… you refused to be with _any _girl who wanted to be with you."

"That's because I had _you_ already." he said smiling at her.

Annabeth looked weirdly at him, "Ew. Incest."

He laughed at that.

They talked and talked when, eventually, a girl came up to flirt with him which then led up to him rejecting her politely.

Annabeth looked at him and smirked, "See what I mean?"

"Because I still have you." he said smiling.

"You always say that."

"This time I meant it." he said a bit quietly before taking a drink of his cup.

She looked at him, wondering what he meant by that.

Resting her cheek on her arm, she lifted her eyes to look at him.

"You'll always have me. You know that right?" as she found her eyes to get heavier and heavier.

Gods was she exhausted.

The image of Percy smiling at her was imprinted in her memory right before she let herself fall into sleep.

"Of course I do." he said back.

**Author's Note:**

**AWWWWWW. Now, I really want to Percabeth to happen RIGHT NOW!**

**But seriously, am I the only person whose hating Crystal so badly right now? **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to reviiiewwwwwwww.**

**You guys are the best.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Annabeth woke up in her bed at Thalia's place. Sharp pains shot through her head.

_Ugh, hangover, _she thought as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday.

She groaned as she took a quick shower before changing into some comfortable, but cute running shorts and a long sleeved shirt.

"Thalia!" she called as she came downstairs to find that there was a person standing there, but it wasn't Thalia.

It was Luke.

And he didn't look happy.

"Luke. You came back already?" she asked with a smile as she went over and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, the business trip went quicker than I thought." he said flatly—his face hard and serious.

"What's wrong?" she asked stepping back from him a bit.

"Well, I came back to surprise you, when I saw Percy Jackson carrying a drunk you all the way up to your bedroom. Care to explain?" he said looking fiercely into her eyes.

"Oh um. I had a drink with him at the bar yesterday— no big deal."

"No big deal? You think I wouldn't be angry when you were with another guy alone at night?"

"Luke. Chill. He's like my brother and he always will be."

"Well _he _doesn't seem to think that, especially from the way I saw him look at you."

Annabeth looked exasperated and looked up at Luke, "And exactly _how _was he looking at me?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Luke looked down from her eyes and pursed his lips, "Like he was in love."

Rachel told her that Percy was in love with her.

Thalia mentioned that as well.

And now her boyfriend.

Great.

She thanked the gods for making her life _so _much easier.

~o00o~

Percy's phone rang and saw that it was from his dad.

"Hello?" he said picking up the call.

"Percy. Hi."

"Just get to the point, dad. I'm busy."

Percy heard him sigh at the other end, "I've been thinking about what you said and you're right. I can't be passive about this anymore. Your mother wouldn't have let Crystal's actions pass by, so I'm not going to either."

"Dad, Annabeth rejected the inheritance."

It was silent between them for a second, "She's as strong willed as she was before." he heard his dad say, chuckling.

"Alright," his dad continued, "I guess that's for the best."

"She's thinking about working here anyways. So don't worry so much about her leaving, Dad."

He laughed, "Speak for yourself."

Percy smiled even though he couldn't see it, "And dad, about the picture—"

"It's fine, Percy. I believe you."

"... Thanks, I appreciate that."

"No problem. But, you know, Percy."

"What?"

"Annabeth is family, but that doesn't change the fact that she's not by blood."

Percy knew right away what he was implying.

He laughed at him, "Dad, come on, I don't think of her like tha—"

"Percy." Poseidon said, cutting him off, "Just don't."

Percy stayed silent, stunned

"...I'll leave you to your work now." his dad said before hanging up.

Percy could picture his dad smiling knowingly at him.

He put his phone down and sank back in his chair.

_Sometimes his dad was just weird._

_Either that or he just knew about everything._

~o00o~

After their little fight, Luke had calmed down and forgiven Annabeth. He said he needed to go unpack so he left her at Thalia's apartment.

Apparently, Thalia was out with Nico. And apparently Annabeth and Piper's prank had worked and now the two were inseparable now.

Maybe Annabeth should quit her job and work as a matchmaker.

As for the prank. It was actually something worth telling.

This is basically how it went…

Piper had gone over to Nico who was alone at the bar, when Thalia had gone to her room to take a shower.

"So, Nico, what do you think of Thalia?"

she asked with a smile.

"She's alright, I guess."

"Oh come on. I know you like her."

Nico sighed, "Fine. I do, but she doesn't seem to like _me_. She always seems to want to punch the living shit out of me all the time."

Piper raised her brows.

It had been a lot easier to get a confession out of him. And it probably had to do with the alcohol he was drinking.

Piper's eyes went to Annabeth who was behind him. Her grey eyes sparkled in evil excitement as she nodded in confirmation and hit him unconscious with a frying pan they found in the kitchen.

They giggled as they slid his body behind the bar.

As he lay with his tongue out and drool sliding down his mouth, they tried not to laugh.

"Gods, he doesn't look so good." Annabeth said.

"That's because you hit him too hard, crazy."

"Oh, he'll be fine." Annabeth said chucking amusedly at his unconscious face.

They stripped him to his boxers.

"Now it seems like we're going to rape him or something."

They both laughed, "In the pranking world, this would be considered okay." Piper said.

Annabeth shrugged, "You're right."

Putting him on a rolling chair, they tied his hands behind him and tied his whole body to the chair with unused rope that they had fortunately found in the storage room closet.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Oh! I know exactly what to do."

She took out her red lipstick and started writing something on his chest.

When Annabeth stepped back to admire her work, Piper simply covered her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Perfect." Piper said, smiling slyly.

They then rolled him over in front of Thalia's room and knocked on her door, before running away down the hall and around the corner to watch.

"Coming" they heard Thalia say.

She opened the door and gasped loudly. There was Nico stripped bare to his underwear and tied to a chair with the red words, "Special Delivery" marked with lipstick on his chest. Annabeth had even gone out of her way to draw a heart right next to the message.

Annabeth and Piper tried very hard to keep the laughs inside as they saw Thalia's horrified face.

Thalia looked down the hallways to see who had done it, but saw no one.

She then stood there staring hard at Nico until eventually he woke up.

He was—to say the least— very surprised to be tied to the chair half naked and in the presence of Thalia's boring electric blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him roughly

"I have no idea." Nico said nervously, "I was.. Where was I?"

he asked himself curiously.

"Oh whatever, just— here." Thalia said as she went over and untied Nico.

He got out of his restraints and stood taller than Thalia now, his shirtless body close to hers.

They were silent, just staring at each other.

Piper whispered over to Annabeth.

"Maybe we should have brought some popcorn."

Annabeth laughed while covering her mouth.

When they looked back Thalia and Nico were nowhere to be seen and the door to her room was closed shut.

"Mission accomplished." Annabeth said as she high-fived Piper.

"Oh Gods, that was too hilarious. We should totally do that again."

Annabeth laughed at the memory.

Now that she thought about it, one of their old friends, Juniper, was having trouble asking a guy named Grover out.

She smiled slyly.

Another prank was just what she needed to get her mind off of her complicated life right now.

_Time to call Piper, _she thought, still with a smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

**A reviewer told me to write the prank out, so here it is! You're welcome :P**

**Boy, was that fun to write. **

**Thanks for reading, guys! Updates are coming soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Met.

Or the Metropolitan museum if you wanted to call it.

Probably one of the most favorite places that Annabeth loves to go to when she's bored.

And now she gets to go for work? Score!

Reyna had approved of the A.R.G.O II project, so after telling Leo, Annabeth was now going to the Met to get some inspirations for the project.

First of all, A.R.G.O II was going to be a huge memorial statue that they were going to build inside the building.

It was supposed to be this very big attraction, so Annabeth was pretty honored to be able to design it.

The whole team was there to get ideas.

Leo decided that they would all get into pairs and spread out through the whole museum.

An arm suddenly grabbed hers and a very familiar voice shouted out, "I pick Annabeth!"

Out of her embarrassment, she couldn't control the growing pinkness rising to her cheeks as she turned to see no other than her brother— Percy Jackson— smiling that billionaire smile at her.

He was wearing a dark cardigan over a white shirt and some nice jeans with some converse sneakers.

It was sort of weird seeing him in rather casual clothes. She had seen him wear a t-shirt and jeans before, but he dressed rather like a rich billionaire's son most of the time.

Annabeth decided she rather liked casual Percy— it was more.. him.

"What in the world are you doing here?" she asked, staring at him with her raised brow, "This is a _team _assignment. And last I checked, you weren't on the team."

"Yeah, but I'mthe CEO. I have to make sure the plans go great for the A.R.G.O project." he said then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "And… I also have to make sure my lovely sis doesn't get kidnapped by bad guys. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Annabeth tried to resist letting her body shiver from his whispers. Her efforts failed terribly and she shot a glare at his all knowing smirk.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him in the direction, she knew was the greek mythology section.

"Wow," she said staring in awe at the ancient sculptures and antiques. This part of the museum never failed to amaze her.

Annabeth was well aware of how Percy was doing well to not leave her side, _which_ she had to admit— felt good.

She took out her sketchbook and started jotting down ideas as she passed from artifact to artifact. Her eyes caught a painted vase done very exquisitely, though it was what was _painted_ that had gotten her attention.

It was a drawing of an awesome looking ship with what looked to be seven demigods on it.

The thing was, the ship looked like it was flying, seeing as there wasn't any ocean drawn anywhere. It looked almost out of its time, like it should have been something built in this modern century. Plus… it had a metal dragon's head attached to the front and it was breathing fire.

_Huh. That's weird, but pretty cool._

She sketched out a drawing of the ship— it would definitely come in handy.

Percy's breathe blew lightly on her neck.

Her breathe hitched and her pencil froze in her hand as Percy leaned further until he rested his chin on her shoulder, staring in awe at the vase.

He pointed to the description below the glass show case.

"Look, Annabeth."

She did and was interested even more, to say the least.

It read: "Vase with a painting of the Argo II ship which was used to help the seven great demigods known as the Heroes of Olympus to close the gates of Tartarus and defeat Gaea also known as Mother Earth…"

It went on and on about some of the rest of the things these seven demigods did and Annabeth thought it was pretty interesting.

"Heroes of Olympus, huh?" Percy said, narrowing his eyes as he read.

"Yeah, I guess."

They moved on after a while and Annabeth led Percy over to a statue of the demigod Perseus who was butt naked as all the other statues were.

"Hey, it's you." She said staring to laugh.

Percy went beet red and covered her eyes and said, "That's inappropriate."

She shook off his hands and laughed even more, not too subtly staring at the crotch area, "My. my. that's just sad."

"Hey!"

Snickering, she looked up at Percy, "Oh come on. I'm just joking."

Percy smirked at her slyly getting over his previous embarrassment, "Well then, I can prove to you that mine is so much better and nicer than _that_." he said pointing at the sculpture.

"Ew! No thank you."

Percy chuckled, "Well, whenever you want me to prove it, I'll be glad to—"

"No! Nonononono Definitely _not_."

He looked at her with a warm, amused smile on his face.

_She was just too adorable. _

Annabeth stared back and then finally gave him a bright, small smile of her own.

Percy smiled even wider and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to lead them over to the next artifact. She felt warmness rise in her face from his brotherly gesture and though it wasn't supposed to be mean anything more, she still felt her heart flutter a bit from his very near presence.

The rest of the Met trip went like this.

And Annabeth had to say she felt like she was able to always be herself around Percy. Every time she was with him she felt like she was herself. And the more she spent time with him, the more she felt like she would _always _need him beside her. And she knew he would _always _be there for her no matter what.

Her own words rang through her head.

_He's my brother and he always will be._

The "always" in that sentence, now didn't seem that sure and definite to her.

Was she scared of this?

Scared that she might actually love him more than just a brother?

Scared of how that tugging feeling that was ever growing in the pit of her stomach would eventually overwhelm her?

She realized she wasn't. Not anymore. Because she knew something now as she sat at Thalia's kitchen counter with A.R.G.O blueprints set out in front of her.

She knew something definite about how she felt about Percy.

He was her brother and she was in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes! She finally realizes it! Haha. Now there's room for some amazing Percabeth.**

**Percabeth which I know everybody has been very very patiently waiting for. **

**I know the chapter is short, but I thought it was best to end the chapter here— for effect. **

**This is still AU, just to clarify. Annabeth and Percy haven't been wiped of their memories of the fact that they were demigods or anything like that—though that would be one hell of a story. The history just seemed pretty cool to put in.**

**So guys, thanks for the reviews, as always!**

**And be sure to wait closely for updates.**


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING: This chapter is definitely not for innocent eyes. Just to let you know. **

Chapter 21

It was raining and Annabeth ran out of the apartment as she slam-locked the front door like it was her locker in high school. Then she called a taxi. The night sky was pouring down as the cab drove over to her destination. It stopped in front of a familiar apartment and Annabeth got out after paying the cab. She walked up, not caring if she was getting terribly wet. Her hand without a moment's hesitance knocked on the door.

Sh heard footsteps, then was met with two beautiful aquamarine eyes staring at her incredulous in the doorway, seeing her standing there wet from the rain.

"Annabeth?"

She didn't respond right away. She simply looked up at him, her grey eyes meeting his.

Immediately she let herself be overwhelmed by the tugging feeling in her stomach that was _burning_ inside of her at the sight of Percy and threw her arms around his neck, jumping onto his waist and crashing her lips finally to his.

He was surprised, to say the least, _but_ the purely ecstatic and addicting taste of her overwhelmed him as he kissed her back, earning a moan to escape her lips.

"Can we talk?" she asked breathlessly against his lips, before kissing him again.

He chuckled and closed the front door shut with his foot and pushed her up against the wall, her legs still wrapped around him, bringing him impossibly closer to her.

"I'm kind of busy right now?"

She smiled against his lips.

"Oh really?" It was pretty amusing that they were having a casual conversation while lustful passion brewed between them.

He couldn't believe it. He was kissing his— sister, the girl he was deeply and utterly in love with and it felt amazing andsopurely intoxicating. And it felt so incredibly right to have her fingers lightly tug on his raven black hair as he moved his lips down her throat to her neck.

"Yeah." he breathed hot on her skin, making her whimper, "You sure you don't want to go dry off and change first."

While relishing the taste of her soft flawless skin, he let his teeth bite her skin and leave her with a pink, bruised mark. She gasped in pleasure and brought his face up to kiss her again.

_Now we're even._

Her lemony scent surrounded him and he felt like he was on cloud nine.

"No, I'm kind of busy too at the moment. We'll talk later." she whispered and he broke into an amused smile before heavenly tingles spread throughout his body as her fingers slid up his shirt.

He took her legs and carried her over to the couch, ripping off his shirt in the process, then moving to taste the delicious skin of her neck again. One hand he kept through her glorious golden hair. The other he placed at her hip. The incredibly sexy sounds she made were driving him crazy.

Annabeth felt like she was on a run, with no one to stop her. She was breathless and kept wanting more and more from him as his fingers went under the hem of her shirt. Oh gods, she was a goner. It burned wherever his hands left her skin. And he soon used his hands to unbutton her wet shirt one by one, his soft hot lips following where his unbuttoning fingers left new exposed skin down her body. She arched her back from the feel of his lips. It didn't help that the light stubble on his jaw was grazing her skin also. Her fingers were still in his hair, but they soon traveled down his strong back, feeling every muscle of his godly physique. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, making him breathe warm sweet breathes over her skin. Her shirt was off and on the floor. His expert fingers unbuttoned her jeans and her pants followed soon after. She couldn't believe she was doing this with her brother, but all her built up angst and lust was so overpowering and felt so amazing, she didn't give two shits anymore.

Percy couldn't control himself. She was so addicting. His heartbeat sped faster when her fingers proceeded to unbutton his own jeans and slip dangerously under the band of his boxers. His face went flush as her soft hands touched and groped him. He couldn't help the low growl that escaped his throat. This was definitely not innocent little Annabeth anymore. This Annabeth was _rated R_. And he loved it. A smirk played on her lips as she pushed him down so that she was on top now. He chuckled at her want for dominance. Her hand slipped out of his jeans and started to slide his pants down so that only his boxers covered him. _Oh gods, help me now. _Her grey eyes met his and he felt a pull in his stomach seeing the longing look in her eyes.

He stood off the couch, picking her up with his hands holding her up by the thighs. His feet made their way upstairs as his lips never left her. Her lips whispered his name over and over, attracting him ever more so. Percy pushed open the door and crashed themselves onto the bed, making sure not to crush her. Her lips were kissing and nipping his neck and along his jaw as he scooted both of them further onto the bed. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Percy had been with many other women through his depression, but he never loved any one of them. And here was Annabeth, who he loved and cared about dearly for. She was so beautiful and she was kissing him like she loved him back with all her heart. Wanting her never felt so right at that moment.

His mouth moved down her neck over her collar bone and kissed the tops of her breasts still covered by the cursed bra. Annabeth moaned, biting her lip as her head thrust backwards. While he kissed her, it was a feeling she had never felt with Luke or anyone else. It was magnetic and she was falling to the pull bit by bit, letting herself be controlled by it. It felt ethereal and she wanted to stay in it forever. His fingers went around and easily unhooked her grey dark bra, throwing it behind him. His lips and that warm tongue replaced where the fabric of the bra had been, sending her almost over the edge.

She flipped them over and kissed down his chest and abdomen, using her tongue on his most sensitive areas. How she knew about where each one was perfectly was beyond his understanding. And he didn't even have time to think too much about that since she was now using her teeth to pull the boxers slowly and achingly off his body. Gods, every hot breathe that escaped her mouth made him go limp as shivers shot down his spine.

He was surely going to lose it completely if she did anything further _down_ _south _so he flipped them again.

"Your turn." he said against the skin of her neck. He liked it there.

His hands felt every inch of her, relishing in the feel of her golden skin. His hands went to her hips, teasingly sliding the band of her panties down further and further until she lifted her hips up to meet flush against his successfully making him stop with the teasing and finally rip down the lacy thin fabric of her panties, then he scooted down and used his mouth to suck and eat her out. And she was a screaming, panting ball of electric pleasure. Her fingers gripped the sheets of the bed as she soon felt that familiar tension inside her, but he moved away just as the build was increasing, making her kick him in frustration. Percy chuckled and started kissing up her body again before letting his lips touch hers again. He smiled against her part lips, watching her still agitated expression.

Lucky for her, he wasn't done with her.

Catching her off guard, he finally slid into her hard, making her let out a moan, loud and breathless— him, panting just as loud. Her legs curled around him as he kept moving inside her, kissing her neck and giving a throaty groan when he felt her fingers dig into the skin of his back. He slid almost all the way out before plunging fast into her again over and over he did this, making her whimper and scream out his name over and over. Until soon, she came loud and heavy as pure bliss exploded and coursed through every vein and nerve of her body, her head thrust back from such an intense feeling.

He followed soon after— his breathe unsteady as he was overwhelmed by the shooting exhilarating pleasure that coursed through him, before he collapsed beside her, his body limp. Both of them breathing hard as post sex bliss settled between them.

His eyes scanned her. Her eyes were closed and had that same dazed expression he was starting to love being the cause of. Her forehead was beading with sweat and her beautiful face was flush. His eyes didn't move down her goddess like body. He stopped at her neck, because he knew he was going to jump her again if he looked any lower.

This was Annabeth, Annie, his childhood sister. But then again, she was also a grown up woman who he loved achingly and who also happened to be a sex goddess in bed. Gods, he was getting carried away.

Her eyes soon fluttered open and he was caught staring by two gorgeous grey eyes. She gave him a lazy, content smile.

She knew she should be feeling loads of guilt and shame for just cheating on Luke, but, right now, she was feeling too much pure bliss to think about anything else.

Annabeth could have gone another round if she had not been so mentally spent from the planning she had been doing earlier that evening. Her eyes started to feel heavy. She reached out for Percy and wrapped her arms around his waist, taking comfort in his welcoming warmth, before she slowly fell asleep.

He was startled by her action, but he smiled down at her and pushed a golden strand away from her sleeping face before letting his arm hold her protectively to him. The feel of her body against his felt so right to him. He closed his eyes, listening to the soft breathes that escaped her lips with gentle ease. He buried his head into her hair, kissing her forehead before soon falling asleep to the lulling palpitations of her heartbeat felt against his chest and the fragrant lemony scent of her.

Annabeth woke up to find herself in the warm strong arms of a man. She had her back to him as she rubbed her eyes of sleep. The events from last night flooded her thoughts. Sitting up as quietly as she could as to not wake him, she ran her fingers through her hair.

_Oh wow. So that happened._

Getting off the bed sheets, she changed into her underwear and slid into the bathroom to wash up. Then she changed into a button-up shirt of Percy's and tied her hair up high before kissing him on the cheek and going downstairs. She refused to let the guilt overpower her. She didn't want to think about reality at the moment. Because, right now, she was perfectly content and she wanted it to stay that way until it had to be over.

Annabeth was pouring herself coffee and toasting some waffles when she felt two hands wrap around her waist making her feel a bit lightheaded.

"I love it when you wear my shirts." he whispered near her ear, before planting kisses down her neck. She shivered and sighed from his the feel of his lips, making her remember the pleasure of last night oh so clearly.

Her hands trembled as she was still holding the coffee.

Her lips let out a moan as his hands slipped up the shirt and felt up her bare waist. One hand dared to move down to squeeze her ass, making her let out a quick gasp before a moan escaped her lips and soon— she was gone to the lust that had overwhelmed her last night. She turned and pushed him against the counter, smirking to see that he was alarmed. Her eyes looked desirably over him, seeing that he only had boxers on.

"I love it when you wear nothing." she said. His face flushed up and it was the cutest thing. Though, nothing about what Annabeth was going to do next was close to cute.

Her fingers got a grip of the waistband of his boxers and she slid them down. It was soon flung somewhere far onto the ground. His hands gripped the edge of the counter as he closed his eyes feeling her lips make their way down. He had reluctantly stopped her last night, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Her hands got a hold of him first before her teeth soon grazed down the length of him and he gritted his teeth in frustrating bliss. She was making him achingly agitated and she knew this too. To make it even worse, she used her amazing tongue. The hot breathes she blew on him got him to let out low husky groans. She smirked, getting the message, as she suddenly took him in his mouth, successfully erasing all his frustration and making the bliss ten times more satisfying. Her mouth was sucking him off hard and she was using her slender soft fingers as well. He moaned through the whole thing, his fingers having a tight grip in her golden hair. He knew he was going to lose it if he opened his eyes so he kept them shut. The tug on his lower stomach built up and exploded and pleasure finally rocked through his whole body.

His eyes were now full of lust, as he brought her up on the edge of the counter where he had just been before and ripped off her panties, before pushing into her full on. She let out a yelp from the sudden feeling and thrust her head back, moving her hips to the rhythm of his thrusts. Their moans reverberating through the whole house.

Twenty minutes later…

Percy was lying on the couch, not remembering how they got there or how many times they had done it, but not caring, since all he saw was her, lying there beautifully on top of him— her blonde hair splayed out on his chest. He raised his fingers and played with her hair.

She lifted her head from his chest and smiled up at him, her face still lazed out.

"Do you want breakfast?" she asked.

He chuckled and nodded, as she got off of him and changed back into her clothing before walking over to the kitchen to make more waffles.

Percy stuck with some plaid pajama pants and was too lazy to put on a shirt. He sat at the counter and simply watched her use the toaster. He tried to stifle a laugh, seeing her abuse the toaster until it was working properly. He should make a book: "How Annabeth makes things work her way."

She caught her staring and narrowed her eyes at him, "What's so funny?" she asked as she slipped the waffles onto a plate and slid it over to him.

"Nothing." he said as she took her coffee and walked over to him and taking the seat next to him. She rested her legs on his lap as he ate.

She set her coffee mug down, "What are we going to do? Once I walk out of that door, reality is going to slap us in the face."

Percy's sea green eyes met hers showing his sadness and longing.

She reached out and cradled her his cheek, "I'm not sure what we're going to do. But I'm sure of one thing." he said to her.

"And what is that?"

"That I'm seriously and deeply in love with you."

Her eyes widened and then she smiled, "I already knew that, especially from the way you were loudly groaning your heart out when I gave you a—"

He cut her off, "I was not loudly groaning my heart out. Besides, you were the one moaning so loudly, I thought the neighbors would be at our door."

She got off her chair and leaned further towards him, a smirk on her pretty lips, "Then, I think you know just how I feel about you too."

His stunned look was priceless as she pressed her lips lovingly and gently on his, kissing him with all her heart. Her hands reached up and held his face so that he couldn't move away— not that he wanted to. She used her tongue to swipe his bottom lip before her teeth lightly bit on it, making a low growl rise deep from his throat. Annabeth loved the effect she had on him.

Her lips pulled away from his, much to his disappointment.

Her grey eyes looked full on into his green ones with so much intensity it melted him inside.

"I love you, Percy." she said softly, with a small and genuine smile.

And as she said four words that would forever be permanently ingrained inside his head, he kissed her back, letting go of all of his inhibitions as he said three words back to her over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, they finally did it! I know, I know. I'm the best. Haha, just kidding. But seriously. I'm thanking ****_myself _****right now, because this chapter just needed to happen. Annabeth cheated on Luke! Though that's probably not a good thing, you and I both know Percabeth ****_needed to happen- badly._**

**Tell me what you guys think in those lovely reviews that I am ever so grateful for. The next chapter is coming very soon, like really soon, so be on your guard for that. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Crystal was a huge boiling ball of anger and fury. She was a pretty temperamental person to start with, but right now, she was probably going to lose it soon from the amount of anger which possessed her at that moment.

Her dad's absurd, fierce words pierced through her brain again, replaying over and over.

_"Annabeth rejected the inheritance, but that doesn't mean I'm still giving it to you. You give that photo to the public and I will publicly disown you, Crystal."_

Fuck this, she hated feeling incapable and powerless. Her father was Poseidon. He could definitely and very easily make her life reach the very bottom of the hellish life she had lived with for the first fourteen years of her life. And she definitely didn't want to go back to that life again. For the past ten years after her life was switched, she had been living rich and spoiled— and she loved it. She loved it even more, since the girl she hated most was living the low life she had had.

And then that same bitch had to come back and ruin her life all over again.

Taking a sip of her Starbucks coffee, Crystal quickly fished her phone out of her pocket, ignoring Rachel who was talking in front of her.

When it comes to the red head, Rachel had gotten soft after the wedding. Crystal didn't trust her anymore. But she still enjoyed taking advantage of Rachel's overflowing bank account, since hers was still passcode protected.

Crystal tapped on her gallery and scrolled to the lovely blackmail picture she had on it.

_I might not be able to make it public, but that doesn't mean I can still do at least a little bit of damage, _She thought, scoffing very unattractively.

Rachel looked at her curiously, "What are you doing?"

"None of your business." she said with low evil contempt.

Rachel narrowed her green eyes at the raven haired girl she had once thought of as her younger sister. Now she was turning a bit deranged.

"Why are you acting all defensive all of a sudden? Is it something bad?"

"No." Crystal retorted with cruel malice, flipping her black glossy hair behind one shoulder.

"Crystal." Rachel said now in a dangerously calm voice that Crystal, had to admit, was intimidated by, "Hand over the phone."

"No. What are you my mother all of a sudden?"

"Hand. It. Over." The red headed girl glared so coldly and maliciously that Crystal complied with a look of defeat.

Rachel may be getting soft, but Crystal could never match her or ever dream to. She was her role model. If this were high school, Rachel would be the Queen Bee over everybody. She would have just been one of the bitches in her posse.

Crystal let out an angry sigh as Rachel looked at what was on her phone, her emerald eyes widening.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" The red headed girl said, glaring at Crystal.

* * *

Annabeth hitched a cab and went over to Luke's house.

She _needed_ to break it off with Luke _now_ for very obvious reasons. She had just cheated on him and she felt terrible. Her conscience would feel better if she quickly ended it with him.

Knocking on his door, she realized it was already open slightly.

_That's weird._

"Luke?" she called throughout the apartment.

Her grey eyes scanned the place and that's when she noticed— it was a mess.

Everything was toppled over. Broken glass was scattered on the floor and plates had been crashed on walls. The TV had been smashed with a lamp.

Something definitely didn't settle right.

It was true that she and Luke weren't exactly best of buds lately. After the Percy-carrying-drunk-me-upstairs incident, Luke was a lot more overbearing and he took more pills than she was comfortable with. He hovered way too much and kissed her a lot more in public. And it wasn't loving, it was possessive— like she was a play thing that was all his to have. He was unsteady and she could feel it.

Annabeth stepped over glass and crushed lamps before getting to the door of his personal office. It was open and Annabeth peered inside.

Luke was at his desk, his face dark and brooding. The only thing light about him was his sandy blonde hair. His office was as messed up as the living room and kitchen. He seemed to be staring down at something on his phone.

"Luke. What's wrong?" She asked, trying to not sound scared out of her mind. Her eyes caught bottles strewn on the floor and his desk, "Have you been drinking?"

He didn't respond for a while until slowly his bloodshot blue eyes lifted up to mine. I flinched and let out a gasp. That wasn't Luke. He looked terrible. His glaring eyes were feral and had a sickly yellow shade to it. The skin of his face was becoming redder and redder and Annabeth knew it definitely wasn't from embarrassment— it was from anger. Pure drunkenly crazed insane anger. And the inflamed shade of his face made the rugged white scar down his eye even more prominent.

This wasn't Luke.

It wasn't.

"Here to break it off with me, huh Annabeth?" Luke said lazily drunk but still with a silent cold malice that chilled her spine.

She let out a sigh, "Luke. Just tell me what's wrong."

He let out a breathy scoff and looked straight into her grey eyes, "I'll tell you what's wrong…" he said relatively calm.

He was calm... that is before he suddenly flipped his desk over, making it crash loudly into the wall to the right of Annabeth. She pursed her lips, trying not to flinch or show any sign of emotion.

Luke was breathing hard now. The cell phone still within his grip. His hunched figure and height wasn't what made Annabeth want to make a run for it— it was his eyes. Those pale blue chilled savage eyes that bored into her and looked over her in what she had thought to be fury at first. But Annabeth knew better—

It was lust in his eyes.

* * *

Percy's phone rang and his face contorted into a confused expression seeing the caller ID.

It was Rachel and Rachel didn't contact him anymore.

"Rachel?"

Her voice was hurried and… scared.

"Percy! Thank the gods you picked up. It's Annabeth. I think— I _know_ she's in trouble. Luke knows about the photo. And I know which photo you know I'm talking about, Percy. She's—"

"Thanks, I got it." he said cutting her off before hanging up.

Percy was already dashing out of his office as fast as he could, ignoring the stares he got and the people he bumped into. He knew very well that Luke had abandonment issues when he was little. He knew about Luke's previous drug problem, his scar was proof of his past rough childhood. So, if he knew about anything, Percy knew Annabeth wasn't safe. _At all._ Time was flying faster than him and he couldn't keep up. He needed to get there. He needed to protect her.

Because he was her brother who was also in love with her.

He needed to.

Before it was too late.

* * *

His arms shoved her hard and her head slammed against the back wall, making her head ring nauseatingly. The wind was knocked out of her and black spots clouded the edge of her vision. But she fought it. She couldn't lose it. Not now.

She probably deserved the crazed fury Luke was pouring on her. She cheated on him. Gods, and the guilt was eating her.

These thoughts of hers changed_ very_ quickly...

Luke saw Percy's love bite on her neck which she stupidly had left exposed. His eyes grew dangerously dark before he roughly attacked her neck, biting her. His teeth embedded in her skin. She winced as warm blood dripped down her neck and she knew his bites had penetrated her skin. Human bites were the worst kind.

_Shit._

She tried to keep back a scream from slipping from her lips. His hands were everywhere, feeling her up with a craving that needed to be satisfied desperately and she was trying everything she could to stop him.

Finally she got her leg in the right position and kneed him hard— really hard— in the crotch. Luke howled and stepped away from her, crying in pain.

She took the chance and ran out of the door, fleeing across the room to the front door, before a strong arm grabbed her around her waist and ripped her away from the door. He flung her across the room so that her back hit something hard. Adrenaline was numbing any pain that she might have felt but hearing a crack, she knew— something was definitely broken. The scattered glass on the floor cut into her skin through the fabric of her clothes. Her breathes went uneven and rugged. A sheen of sweat covered her forehead and she couldn't run away now as Luke's figure came closer and closer.

Another second he was standing there and the next he was on top of her, pinning her down by her waist and arms. She caught a look of his eyes and regretted it. There was nothing but terrifying uncontrollable madness in them.

"Luke," she said almost in a whimper, "Stop…I'm sorry."

His eyes went soft for only a split second before turning feral again. He crashed on her lips, kissing her lustfully, making her lips hurt as she felt the buttons of her jeans go undone.

_Oh gods, she needed to think fast._

With her hand free from Luke's as he was busy working at her jeans, she got a shard of glass on the floor and stabbed it deep in his arm. She knew she could have killed him by stabbing him in the neck, but she didn't want to kill the guy. Luke grimaced, but ignored the pain as he still came onto her, hungrily ripping her shirt off with one rough hand.

He started kissing with insane desire and hunger down her now bare stomach. She felt sick to the bottom of her stomach, trying not to let a scream rip out from her lungs. Annabeth did the first thing that came to mind. She bit him hard on the same arm with the shard sticking out of it.

That got him to get off of her.

He looked furious at her and slapped her hard across the face. Her eyes went blurred and her cheek stung wildly. Her panting breathes came out ragged.

"Fucking bitch!" he shouted at her, "You'll pay for that."

He tackled her and grabbed her arm, pinning it down to the floor. She was sure she was going to get a panic attack.

His weight was so suffocating on her she couldn't move.

"Say that you're mine!" Luke said, almost too calm for Annabeth's comfort.

"No." she said, just as calmly. That angered him. He leaned down and bent over her arm.

A sharp agonizing pain shot through her arm. She bit the inside of her mouth, trying not to let out a scream.

"Say it!" He said suddenly more loudly.

Her grey eyes firmly met his, "No." A low, but vicious growl sounded from his lips.

The pain once again pierced through her arm. She then realized the source of the pain. He had a swiss army pocket knife in his hands.

_Oh gods, he's... carving something into me, _she thought, fear threatening to break her.

When he realized she was too stubborn to say it, he gruffly got off of her. Annabeth closed her eyes, not daring to look over at what was on her arm.

Now she just wanted to lose consciousness and give in. It seemed so much better to just let herself sink into darkness. But then, just as she was about to- two sea green eyes came into her thoughts. His warm smiling face. His welcoming embrace.

_Percy. _

She heard Luke scramble for something in a drawer. And she didn't want to stick around to see what it was he was searching for, but she couldn't move. Her ribs were screaming. It still felt like razors were ripping at her arm. The pain was so strong, her vision was blurring white at the edges. The pain was ringing.

When she painfully got herself up in a half sitting position against the couch, she found herself face to face with a gun, pointed straight at her.

With eyes wide in horror, Annabeth froze in her spot.

Luke's face was emotionless. She would have liked it better if he was smirking evilly. His expression just made everything worse. Luke's eyes glared holes in her as she stayed there helpless.

Powerless.

Scared.

She lifted her hands up, trying not to wince from the acute pain that shot through her ribs from the action, "You win, Luke."

Annabeth continued in as sweet of a voice as possible,

"I'm yours.

_ Forever_.

I made a mistake.

So, you can put the… gun… down now.

Luke, I know you're just a bit out of yourself right now, but you need to get a grip of yourself.

It's me. Annabeth

Would you ever hurt me?" She knew she was bluffing, but he didn't seem to notice. His blue eyes cleared and Luke slowly lowered the gun and was about to drop it, when the cursed darkness soon overcome him again.

"Sorry, but...I already have."

"What?" Her grey eyes were still trying to keep herself awake.

For the first time he let a smirk spread across his face and Annabeth didn't like it any better than his emotionless rage.

"I cheated on you with my colleague. So, yes. I've already hurt you. But then again, you cheated on me too. I guess we're even." Luke still thought she had slept with Percy the day the photo was taken, though it didn't matter since she cheated anyways.

She didn't look surprised, but her eyes placed more of a glare at him.

"And you're still _mine_." He said with a wicked, insane grin.

Annabeth scoffed bitterly, "Go fuck yourself."

Luke's eyes clouded with furious psychotic rage as he completely lost it and furiously pulled the trigger not caring where it aimed.

…

Pain.

Unbearable, excruciating, nauseating pain.

She had never known pain like this.

Maybe emotionally, but not physically.

She vaguely heard the front door get smashed to bits.

She heard commotion.

She heard sirens.

She heard yelling, screaming, her name being called.

Then she felt something… warmth. A comforting warmth that she immediately let herself give in to. Her eyes saw nothing but black spots. She was losing too much blood.

She knew she was going to pass out any minute.

Her eyes cleared for one moment before she slipped into unconsciousness.

And the memory of what she saw remained imprinted in her head.

It was the image of two sea green eyes looking down at her.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you liked the Percabeth. :D **

**Sorry if this was totally cruel to put in after the last chapter, but it was sort of necessary to get rid of Luke. ****He's at a lot of fault, but all fingers point at Crystal for sending the photo in the first place. Am I right? **

**Review and tell me what you think! Hope this chapter was fairly interesting.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Percy ran his hands through his hair, sitting in the hospital chair outside the operating room. His breathes came out ragged and he didn't know he could handle not being able to see or touch her for who knows how long. He lost a mother. He couldn't lose her too.

It took all his will power not to get out of his seat and barge into the OR. He slammed his fist hard into the bench seat.

That was probably the worst and most terrifying thing he had to go through.

Thalia came running down the halls of the hospital. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold weather and her hair was a bit messed up from the wind outside. She looked to have run a very long way. Nico ran along up beside her.

"Percy." she called as she came up to me, "What Happened?"

Her look would have scared the shit out of me if I wasn't so caught up in my agonizing misery.

"I called the cops and ran into the house just as he shot her." he said distraught. The picture of Annabeth's almost bare body, scarred and injured with her shirt torn off was ruthlessly imprinted in his mind.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard." Thalia was seething mad, "Damn it. It's partly my fault. I basically set the two up in the first place."

"You what?"

"Luke had been sober for five years, Percy. I thought Annabeth would be good for him."

Percy sighed. He was exhausted.

"Is she going to be alright?" Nico asked.

"I don't know..." he said, running his fingers through his hair, "The bullet hit her stomach and I could see that there were a lot more… injuries on her." he said with a dangerously grim face. He didn't tell Thalia about Annabeth's brutalized arm. It was too horrifying and painful to talk about.

"Where's… Luke?" Thalia asked

It seemed like it disgusted her to even say his name.

"I don't know. Last I saw him was of him being handcuffed." Percy said with furious rage. The anger wasn't shot_ totally_ towards Luke though, it was towards a certain black haired bitch who was unfortunately related to him. She was the only person who could have sent the photo and he was beyond angry. Luke was not in his right mind at all and that picture had simply been the trigger that pushed him over the edge. It had been the most unfortunate timing that Annabeth had been there just as he had gone berserk.

_Crystal, _he thought with smoldering lividness, _She's dead if I see her._

* * *

Annabeth blinked in and out of consciousness. She felt agonizing shocks course through her body. It sprouted from her lower abdomen and from her arm— the two main sources of her pain. It was hellish really and it didn't stop. The pain relievers they gave her weren't working very well. Then they gave something stronger to her, so that she was slipping in and out of darkness.

The pain slowly and achingly subsided to a dull throb and she let herself finally fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Percy walked into the hospital room. It was family only, thankfully, so he was able to go inside.

His breathe hitched when he saw her. Her brows were furrowed in worried pain as she laid there unconscious. He let out a shuddered sigh and reached out to touch her hand, holding it in his. Her face visibly relaxed with his touch. And it was then that he realized how pretty her hands were. Slender and soft to the touch. He tried not to remember how ridiculously amazing they felt touching him when they had been… intimate.

Percy left his inhibitions aside and leaned down to kiss her knuckles. He ran his lips over her palm and stopped where he knew the carvings started. He knew what the carvings said and it made Percy's heart feel like it was being torn to shreds whenever he thought of it.

**MINE- **those four letters... carved ruthlessly in pink ragged striations.

Those four letters were carved in her flawless skin and he couldn't bear to think how much pain she must have been in.

Percy's eyes filled with self-hate. _Why couldn't he have gotten there sooner?_ His hands curled up into a fist so hard his knuckles were white and his nails bit into his skin. He looked back to her and his self hate was replaced with just longing sadness. She looked pained and just simply exhausted. He wished so much to be able to take all of her suffering and make it his. But he couldn't. All he could do was watch her.

He could hear Thalia yelling at the poor nurse outside to let her in. He let out a sigh and placed a sweet, light kiss on her forehead before leaving to help Thalia. The warm, comforting feel of her skin on his lips was ever ingrained in his mind as he persuaded the nurse to let Thalia and Nico in. Percy had to convince her again, since Piper and Jason soon arrived at the hospital, as well.

They all sat in the room, waiting for Annabeth to wake. The doctor had soon come in and told us of the damage. It was torture to hear.

A broken rib.

Glass shard cuts.

A human bite, which they had to disinfect right away, especially since it was on the neck.

Her carved arm.

And, of course, the shot in her lower abdomen

The doctor said it was a miracle she was alive from all the blood loss, especially considering her body weight and mass.

After he left, Jason let out a shuddered sigh.

"Gods, how did she survive that?"

Piper, who was sitting right next to the bed, reached out to hold her hand. Her face full of pained sympathy seeing her friend like that.

"Nobody should have to go through something like that. That's terrible." Piper said in a sweet, sad voice. She had her hair down out of her usual braid, making her look like a model or someone famous. Jason was behind her and played with her hair, kissing her head to give her comfort.

Percy watched them with slight jealousy. They could do that freely, with nothing to stop them for being with each other.

Thalia reached out and touched his shoulder, "We're going to go get something to eat. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

She nodded and left along with everybody else.

Percy was alone in the room again and slid up beside her bed. He lifted his hand to push the golden strands of hair gently away from her beautiful face. He smiled sleepily, finding his eyes to be heavy from exhaustion. He eventually let himself fall into a sweet sleep, still holding Annabeth's hand in his.

* * *

_"Percy, I'm scared." A ten year old girl with wild curly blonde hair said to him. _

_Percy smiled at her encouragingly, "Come on, just look at me okay? It's going to be fine. Just make your way over to me." _

_Her silver eyes, which had a tint of blue from the reflection of the frozen lake, looked to him as he told her to come to him slowly, she skated her way over to him. _

_As she came closer she slipped and let out a yelp just as Percy caught her and pulled her over to where the ice was more frozen. Lesson number one: Never skate on the park lake when it's only late October._

_"I got you, Annie. Don't worry."_

_Her breathing calmed down and she looked up at him gratefully._

_"Whew. That was a close one." she said, standing on her skates independently._

_Percy chuckled and reached out for her gloved hand. _

_"Come on, let's go inside and drink some hot chocolate. I'm tired of the snow. How does that sound?"_

_Her face brightened up, "Yes! Totally!" She jumped in the air, forgetting she had skates on and slipped. Percy caught her again._

_She gave him an embarrassed grin, "Whoops?"_

_Percy laughed, "Don't worry, I'll always catch you when you fall, alright? Always."_

_Annabeth smiled with a blush, "Thanks, Percy. And don't worry, I'll catch you too, if you fall."_

_He laughed and swung his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead like he always did to show his affection for the cute blonde girl beside him._

* * *

A sweet bell-like voice called his name, waking him from his sleep. Percy looked up to see beautiful grey eyes staring warmly back at him.

He smiled, making her smile slightly back. And his heart melted seeing her smile at him.

The bed had been raised so that she wasn't lying down, but sitting halfway up.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"A lot better." she said. Her eyes went down to his hand which was still holding hers. She smiled again and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as if to tell him again that she was okay.

"It's okay for you to feel traumatized. You almost got— … " he couldn't say it.

"I know." she said her grey eyes looking down from his, "But, I'm not in total shock. I'm just disturbed is all."

Percy looked sadly but warmly into her eyes, "Why?"

"Disturbed of how a person can lose it that completely..." Her brooding eyes cast a darker shade, which made a chill run down Percy's spine.

She smiled gratefully up at him and nodded.

He looked into her eyes genuinely,"I thought you were going to die on me." he said with pain in his eyes.

She looked at him, her eyes now bright— full of longing and care. Lifting her hand, she cradled his cheek, not hesitating at all. He involuntarily leaned into her touch.

"Don't worry, Perce. I'm still alive." she said in that same soft sweet voice with those pink lips he couldn't keep his eyes away from.

_Such lovely kissable lips. He just wanted to..._

Self-hate filled him immediately.

_Why was he thinking these thoughts when she was lying there, hurting and wounded? Gods, he's such a fucked up idiot._

But then, just as he thought that, he saw that she was eyeing his lips as well.

What was going on in that head of hers? He longed to know.

And he longed to kiss her...

Her hand that was on his cheek wrapped around his neck and was pulling him down towards her, successfully cutting off his stream of thoughts.

Percy's eyes widened and his heart was beating like it was running away from fire. His head was going haywire.

And despite his conflicted thoughts telling him to resist the injured blondie, the closeness of her parted lips wasn't helping.

They were only inches away, inches, centimeters.. when finally, their lips brushed each other's lightly. It was barely anything compared to their previous passionate moments, but it was fulfilling and exhilarating. And Percy wanted more of it. He wanted to touch his lips to hers and never pull away.

But he was thoroughly disappointed, when they heard the door open

and he heard a person clear their throat behind them in an irate way.

He turned his head and saw a middle aged woman with grey eyes that were identical to Annabeth's but much colder. With her greying blonde hair, she looked much older in her regal beauty than she had when he had last seen her.

It was Athena Chase.

And she didn't look very happy.

**Author's Note:**

**It's the scary mother. Ahh! **

**Thank you guys for the reviews. You guys rock! **

** The last chapter was cruel. Yes, I admit that. But rest assured, there's probably not going to be anymore violent scenes. Unless you somehow.. liked it? Lol. **

**Someone brought up changing the rating. Thank you. I didn't realize that it was rated T. Heh. I'll change that to keep innocent eyes from being scarred for life. Anyways, thanks again for the thoughtful reviews for loving my story. It makes me soooo happy, you don't even know!**

**Updates very soon. :D **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Poseidon arrived at the hospital in the morning once he found out the news from Percy. Crystal refused to come, so he went alone. He saw Percy sitting outside of the room he was led to.

He stood up seeing him there.

"Is she alright, Percy?"

"Yeah. She's going to be fine, Dad." he said with a small smile.

"Thank God. Are we not allowed inside?"

Percy's brows furrowed, "Athena Chase is here. She wanted to talk with Annabeth alone."

Poseidon sighed, "I see."

He looked at his son and saw for once that he didn't have that false mask that he always had on. Percy let himself look sad, troubled and exhausted. Annabeth was changing him. Only _she_ had been able to change his son's stone cold depressed heart and she didn't know how grateful he was towards her for that.

* * *

"Explain to me why I found Percy Jackson's face _inches_ from yours?" her mother gave her one of her fierce glares that had always made her tell the absolute honest truth.

Annabeth scoffed at her mother's nerve. _How could that be the first thing that comes from her mouth?_

She simply stared tiredly at her irate mother, looking absolutely exhausted and drained. Her mother's eyes softened for a moment then returned to its previous cold glare.

"Well?" she asked her again.

Sure, Annabeth understood why Crystal had hated the low poor life that was supposed to be hers. But the fact that she had been financially spent and at a disadvantage with money wasn't what made Annabeth's life as a teenager more difficult, like Crystal might have thought. It was the pressure. For ten years, she had to meet up to her mother's impossibly high expectations for her. Her rough scolding and fierce disappointed glaresbrokeAnnabeth and made her want to work even harder than before or sometimes cry herself into a protective shell. She guessed it was a good thing, since she got full scholarship to Harvard and Dartmouth, but right now she resented her mother terribly for being so strictly harsh on her. Don't get her wrong, Athena never abused her. It was just that the last ten years hadn't been the _best_ days of her life.

"I was going to kiss him." she said flatly, throwing her mother off guard and making her even more furious.

"Excuse me? You were what?" she asked, her grey eyes filled with horror.

"I said I was going to kiss him."

"Why?"

"I love him."

Athena's grey eyes filled with incredulous horror.

"He's your brother! Even if he's not by blood!"

"And I love him." she smiled with a sweetness that battled her mother's cold rage.

"I'm not going to allow it."

"I wasn't asking for your approval."

"You can't! I'm already taking you home with me!"

"What?!" This was when Annabeth exploded, "You can't do that, mom."

"Yes, I can, so that you won't do anything even more foolish. Hearing about your incident I had to come here to make sure it didn't leak to the public that you were almost raped. I've worked too hard, Annabeth. Too hard for the reputation that I have obtained and I'm not going to have you ruin it just because you have childish feelings for your un biological ex- brother. Don't ruin this for me. I expect that much from you."

Annabeth closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. Those were the words that always came out of her mother's mouth. Every. Single. Time.

_I expect that much from you._

She said it like it was her duty as her daughter to do so.

It was true what her mother said about her own reputation. After Annabeth had gone to college and became successful, Athena's reputation rose and she started rising up into exclusive social groups using fear to gain power. But, her mother wanted more influence and a lot more power in her hands.

"Don't you care about how I might be mentally and physically drained?!"

"You're stronger than that, Annabeth. I didn't raise a weakling."

"I have work to do here, mother."

"Well, you'll just have to cancel it."

"Is there a problem here?" a voice sounded from the door. Annabeth's face brightened up. It was Poseidon.

"Dad."

He smiled warmly at her, "Are you okay, Annabeth?" Her heart pained.

_If only her mother gave her as much care and consideration as Poseidon._

"I'm fine."

He nodded and turned to Athena, "Nice to see you again, Athena. Haven't seen you since the switch."

"Hello Poseidon." she said with regal, cold elegance, "I see that you had the nerve to just let my daughter and your son _be together._"

Percy came in as well, hearing Athena's words.

"I'm grateful for Annabeth being here, Athena. She's helped Percy leave his tortured, depressed self. And that's something no one has been able to do. You don't know how grateful I am." he turned to Annabeth and smiled.

She smiled back.

"Well, I should let you know that Annabeth is going back to California now. So it would do you well Poseidon to keep your son away from my child, before more heart breaks happen."

Annabeth's eyes fell tiredly down to her hands, very well aware that both father and son were staring at her.

"I'll check up on you, before you're discharged, Annabeth." Athena said before walking out with Poseidon following after her.

"Oh gods." Annabeth said, slumping back onto her bed, wincing from the impact.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy." Percy said as he came up beside her bed and gave her a comforting grip on her arm.

Annabeth refused to meet his gaze, it hurt too much. She just wanted to run away from all things that were being thrown at her— away from reality into that blissful, amazing state of grace that she always felt with Percy around. She pursed her lips, trying to not break down, though one tear betrayed her and strayed down her face.

He ever so gently brushed it away and took a hold of her chin, making her face him. Her eyes looked anywhere, but him.

"Annie, look at me."

She slowly raised her eyes to meet his, tears threatening to fall.

"It's going to be okay, alright?" he said with a smile that reached deeply to her heart. It pained her that she wouldn't be around to see that smile anymore.

"You don't get it. When my mom says something is going to happen, it does happen."

"And are you going to just let it happen?"

She looked up at him and smiled, her confidence returning from seeing the look in his green eyes— a look full of love and trust,

"No. Of course not." she said.

* * *

Thalia got to the prison and stormed inside. She demanded to see him and they brought him out to the private meeting room. He looked miserable, his sandy hair contrasting much from the orange prison jumpsuit he was wearing. His hurt and tortured blue eyes looked up to see Thalia and his face lightened up in shock.

They handcuffed him as Thalia sat there, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Thalia." Luke said warily, "What are you doing here?"

"Making you feel even worse."

His face cringed from her words, "I feel terrible. I feel _so_ terrible. I'm so sorry."

"Well, it's a little late for that. Don't you think?" she said keeping her dead set frown on her face.

"Tell Annabeth I'm_ so_ sorry. I don't know what to do with myself." Tears were filling up in his eyes as he tried to get out of his restraints and Thalia saw in him that poor abandoned little boy she met in the streets when she had run away home.

"Look, Luke." She said standing and slamming her fists down on the metal table and leaning closer to him, "That doesn't change what you did to her and how much _pain _and_ suffering _you caused her permanently"

"I know. I know and I'm sorry. So sorry. I let my drug problem end up hurting her. and I'm _so sorry._"

"And it doesn't help at all that you slept with a colleague."

Guilt was written all over his face, "I picked up the drugs because I was so ashamed and afraid that Annabeth might find out. I don't blame her for cheating on me at all. I deserved it."

"Well, at least you know— Wait.. what?" Thalia said shocked with widened eyes.

Luke looked scared up at her, "What?"

"Annabeth cheated on you with Percy?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Luke asked.

"Uh. no." she said. She was silent in her thoughts for a bit before speaking up again.

"If that's true though, that _still_ doesn't excuse your actions."

"I know."

She got up and walked out of the room. And just as she was about to leave she turned to him.

"I _was _going to give you the beating of your life for ruining Annabeth, but just for old times sake—I won't. Besides, there's security cameras everywhere…. Bye, Luke. Have fun in prison."

Then she was gone, leaving a blue eyed scared and pained Luke in his orange jumpsuit sitting handcuffed in the metal iron cage of a room.

-** line break**-

Crystal felt conflicted at first. She had almost been the cause of someone's death. That being Annabeth's. Never did she know that Luke would burst like that. She just thought that they would simply fight and break up, leaving Annabeth heartbroken like she wanted. She never meant any of _that_ to ever happen.

And yet .. a little part of her blamed Annabeth. She had it coming to her. What with sleeping with Percy for real and being at Luke's place when he was drugged up high. It was Luke's fault too. Hell, it was everybody's fault.

She was the _ least_ to blame in the situation. No one would be able to tell her different. She wasn't going to let herself be weak and get soft like Rachel. And she was definitely _not _going to apologize for what happened— that would show weakness and cowardice. And she especially didn't want to show that to Annabeth, of all people.

-**line break**-

* * *

Percy was lying in the hospital bed with his arm around Annabeth, watching her read . She had her dark rimmed glasses on, which was so incredibly adorable on her. He couldn't help but smile every single second he was with her, while playing with her curls. She scrunched her nose up when she came to a confusing part in the book.

It was sort of funny how cute she could be—when in the bedroom, she was the _total _opposite. And boy did he know.

Her ribs were still broken and would need to a few days more or for it to be fine for her to move around.

Her neck was thankfully healing. But her bullet wound was still pretty bad, so that's why she was still not discharged. He buried his face in her neck, taking in her wonderful lemony scent. She laughed and nudged him.

"Stop, Percy. It tickles."

Smiling, he responded by nipping at her ear. Her breathe hitched as she bit her lip from making any sound out of her mouth. He chuckled at her.

"I hate you." she said glaring at him.

"Hey, what can I say." he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Your body wants me…badly." His hand reached slid down to her thigh and stayed there, not going any further.

She pursed her lips, her face burning up.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before taking out his iPhone. Placing an ear bud in her ear, he placed the other in his own and started his music. She closed her eyes, enjoying the the bell like beats. It was one of her favorites and she smiled, drowning herself in the music.

**West Coast- Coconut Records. **

_And I miss you_

_I'm goin' back home to the West Coast_

_I wish you would've put yourself in my suitcase_

_I love you_

_Standin' all alone in a black coat_

_I miss you_

_I'm goin' back home to the West Coast_

Percy looked down at her in the middle of the song. This song fit perfectly. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to be ten excruciating years without her again. The thought was unbearable. He squeezed her hand, making her eyes flutter open, looking up to him—seeming to think the same thoughts as him, since her expression became darker and run down with sadness.

They had given her the inheritance even, to get her to stay. Also since she had deserved it. And now it wouldn't matter since she was… leaving.

Leaving to the west coast.. California.

How was he going to survive?

* * *

Thalia walked into the hospital room and saw them cuddled together. Percy's hand laid fondly on her stomach. His other arm around her shoulders, his hand in her hair.

So, it was true. They _had_ slept together. The magnetic attraction between them was almost tangible.

She sighed, smiling slightly at both of her best friends. Who would have thought?

Thalia _knew_ they were just too lovey dovey as siblings to be normal. She had to admit, she wasn't that surprised.

The news about how Annabeth was going to leave again soon had spread everywhere. She was leaving. And Thalia thought it all to be unfair.

Screw her mother.

And what of them?

Gods, at least Annie was safe and alive.

* * *

Passing a dark haired girl who came from the room, Athena Chase walked in to immediately appalled at the sight she saw. They were sleeping in the same bed, the boy's arm wrapped protectively around her.

They needed to be separated.

Her daughter wasn't thinking clearly with this boy clouding her thoughts with their false acts of love.

Something had to be done, especially since she wouldn't be around for very long. Her daughter's future had to be secured, before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the line breaks. The stupid thing won't let me put an actual line break. Hope it didn't distract the reading.  
****REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! The next chapter update is coming pretty soon. I'm a couple of chapters ahead of you guys and I can't stop typing. Haha. **

**Thanks for all the love, you lovely people!**

**~Annie**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"You're flight is scheduled to be in about two weeks." her mother told her when she came in.

Annabeth was too tired to argue.

She was finally discharged from the hospital and unfortunately Athena was there, nagging on and on about how she had to go back home.

_Oh gods. Make her stop. _

Percy had a business meeting and he was going to skip it, but Annabeth insisted he go. He was the CEO of the company after all. But she secretly would have still liked it if he were there with her at the moment instead of her mother.

She changed out of her hospital gown into some jeans, a white cami and a navy blue cardigan to go over that. Man, was she exhausted. Her lower abdomen was still throbbing, but other than that, she felt great— well as great as you would expect a shot, tortured person to feel.

"Before we leave to my hotel, I need to use the bathroom."

Annabeth looked at her weirdly, "Mom, you went just a few minutes ago."

"I want to wash my hands. That's all." she said.

Annabeth shrugged, "Okay. I'll meet you outside."

Annabeth eventually escorted her mom back to the hotel she was staying at, before a cab took her to Thalia's apartment. Athena had wanted to talk, but she said she wanted to rest. Annabeth was used to being ditched or put off by her mother, so it was fine for her.

The first thing she did was take a shower, she changed back into the cami, but ditched the jeans for her favorite pair of yoga pants.

She slumped comfortably on the white leather couch and started sketching in her sketchbook. Though you would think she would like to draw buildings all the time, she also loved to simply sketch whatever came to her. Her pencil flew smoothly across the pages with swift expertise, letting her imagination manifest itself on the pages. It was truly relaxing, though nothing matched sleeping next to Percy with his arm wrapped around her in a protective embrace.

Soon, Thalia came loudly in with Nico laughing at a story she had just told.

"Anniebear! You're alive!" She exclaimed coming over to hug her friend.

Annabeth made an amused, but weirded out expression at the nickname, then smiled, "Yeup last time I checked."

Thalia pulled away and examined her with a serious face, "You're okay, right? No pains?"

"Nope." she said, popping the 'p'.

"Great to see that your up and walking, Chase. You're not a zombie anymore." Nico joked.

"Why thanks, Nico. That warms my heart." Annabeth said with mock thanks, putting her sketchbook on the coffee table.

"We should totally go celebrate for dinner and invite everybody!" Thalia said excitedly.

"Yeah babe, we should." Nico said.

Annabeth smirked at the couple— all thanks to her.

She saw Nico eyeing Thalia as if she were going to collapse any second. Annabeth passed it off as the lightheadedness that was still lingering in her head.

* * *

Ugh, she was too lazy to change. Annabeth didn't want another reason to have to look at what was carved on her left arm. And besides, she doubted anyone would judge her, now that she was the 'injured girl' of the group. She got out of the cab after Thalia and Nico and soon spotted a familiar mess of raven hair. Smiling, she walked up to him. Everybody else went inside first. He smiled a warm sweet smile seeing her and rustled her hair.

"You're never going to stop doing that, are you?" she said with a annoyed groan.

"Nope." he said still smiling.

She shook her head, a small smile of her own played on her lips as Percy led her in with his hand resting on the small of her back.

During the whole dinner time, Annabeth wasn't tuned into the conversation, because Percy's fingers were playing with hers under the table. His presence took her mind off of the stuff with her mother. Gods, and she _really _didn't want to think about _that_ right now.

Percy leaned to whisper in her ear, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"It looked important from the expression on your face."

"I'll tell you later." She said giving him a smile back, before tuning into the conversation.

She knew Percy's curious eyes were still staring at her, but she ignored him. There was no need to worry herself over mother problems.

Percy's fingers left hers and eventually traveled down to her thigh. The moment of contact sparked warm, shivering sensations through her body. She almost totally lost it when he started drawing shapes and patterns into her skin.

Thalia seemed to notice and gave her a knowing smirk with her brow raised. Annabeth felt redness creeping up her neck. Gods, the affect Percy had on her.

She let her own hand travel up his pant leg and hover near the buckles of his jeans.

_Payback time… _ She let her hands graze over his jeans, just nearly avoiding him, _right_ there. Annabeth smirked as his hand that was holding his fork clenched until his knuckles were white. She gasped silently as he squeezed her thigh.

She sipped her red wine and let her grey eyes meet his. The look in her eyes sent him a pretty clear message—

Oh yeah, she wanted him.

* * *

Just as Percy followed Annabeth inside his apartment, she pushed him down onto the couch and started kissing him hard, moving her leg to straddle his waist.

He knew something was wrong, but the feel of her lips which never failed to make his mind go to mush, silenced any amount of resistance he could muster.

The second she pulled away from him and started to go after his neck, his mind was able to think clearly.

"Woah, Annie, wait." he said pushing her gently away.

Frustration flashed through her face, almost making him regret pulling away from her. He let out a deep breathe.

"You should be resting yourself, Annabeth. You're still recovering. And I don't want you to get hurt in any way." he said with much difficulty, as she had leaned her head down to his neck again— using her mouth sinfully well to break down his resolve. And though it was working and he loved it, the risk that she could get hurt kept him determined to resist. So he gently held her shoulders and kept her at a safe distance away from him again.

"Oh stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

He pulled up her shirt to expose the scar on her slim waist, his face turning into a grimace, "No. You need to go to bed and rest." Ignoring her protests, he picked her up bridal style and carried her up to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed, pinning her down gently, but firmly so that she couldn't escape.

"Sleep." he said.

"No." she said back, pursing her lips. She looked so cute, Percy had trouble keeping a straight face.

He sighed and leaned further down to her face, "Fine then. If you're not going to sleep, you can tell me what's been bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me." Her eyes instantly seemed to darken with worry, betraying her words.

Percy cradled her cheek, "What is it? Tell me."

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Percy."

"Annie, tell me now."

She exhaled a shaky breathe, "I'm… I'm leaving in _two weeks_, Percy, and I doubt I can go against my mom."

His eyes widened, "Two weeks?"

"Yeah." she said with heart-wrenching remorse.

"Can't you— like.. I don't know. Go against her? I feel bad saying it, but—she can't force you to stay."

She smiled up at him with a sad expression, "I know, but— she has her ways of persuading people." She let out a sigh, "I just don't know what to do. Going home is the one thing I don't want to think about right now."

His green eyes looked pained then he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. His every touch wasn't making it any easier trying to not jump him again. Gods.

"Go to sleep, Annabeth. You'll feel better with rest. Everything's going to be okay."  
Her eyes eventually grew heavy and she soon fell asleep to his lulling caresses in her hair and his smooth caramel voice.

**-line break-**

_You're Mine._

_Forever. _

_Mine._

_Mine. _

_Mine._

_The sounds echoed in her head as she felt strong beefy hands choke her hard. Lights now spiraling around her, and then darkness…_

_Two pale blue eyes appeared before her, intruding and disturbing her hazy thoughts. _

_"You're mine, Annabeth. Don't you forget it."_

* * *

Annabeth woke up, with a soundless scream trapped in her chest. Sweat beaded her forehead and she was panting loudly. The sudden action of sitting up too quickly rewarded her with a sharp pain shooting from her abdomen to her head. She winced and tried not to make a sound, seeing that Percy was laying beside her, still sleeping. The dream had been so vivid, her heart was still pounding from the adrenaline rush and she could almost feel the fingers still choking her neck.

_Gods, these nightmares would be the death of her_.

She went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin that used to be healthily tanned was now almost sickly pale and her hair seemed to have lost its golden vibrance. She looked pretty terrible. It was like the life had been sucked from her.

Annabeth looked into her own deep grey eyes and saw only fear and pain. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feelings off. Everything felt broken inside her. And she didn't know if she could become that confident, beautiful person she once was ever again.

She looked away from her eyes and examined her body. Her neck was scabbing and the teeth marks were still visible on her pale skin. Lifting her shirt, she saw the purple bruising that marked where her ribs had broke. They were almost fully healed, but they still throbbed when she moved too rashly. Her eyes moved down to the bullet shot that had left an ugly scar on her lower right abdomen. No wonder Percy had made a grimace seeing it.

Letting out a shaky breath, her eyes went to her arm. It hurt the least out of all her injuries since it was fully healed, but somehow… — it was the only injury which made her want to scream and rip the scarred skin off her arm off. She hated it— the feeling of being brutally branded by someone, the feeling of being _scared_. And it was then that she realized that every time she would look at her arm, that hateful feeling would always come to her and overwhelm her constantly.

She averted her eyes from the mirror and proceeded to strip off her clothes and took a quick shower, which succeeded in calming her nerves a bit. She put on some dark sweats and a plain white t- shirt and walked into the bedroom to see that Percy was awake, his eyes brooding. She climbed up on the bed with him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arm came around her as she did so, bringing her closer to him.

Her fingers gently pushed away his messy dark hair from his forehead.

"What's bothering _you_?" she asked him.

"I'm thinking of how to keep you here by my side instead of in California."

She let out a sigh and buried her face into the side of his chest, taking in his calming salty ocean scent.

"Good luck with that." she said back.

He brought his lips to her forehead, "Why thanks."

She smiled, but let it disappear— a thought came into her head that had been bothering her for a while.

"Percy?"

"Yeah."

"What would you do if I suddenly turned old and wrinkly?"

He chuckled amusedly, "Why do you suddenly ask that?"

"Just because."

"Wow, very specific."

She laughed. He played with one golden strand of her hair, "I would still love you. But seriously, why do you ask?"

She let out a sigh, lifting her face to look at him, "Because… Now that I'm… like this, I'm scared that you— won't"

The playfulness disappeared from his face as he cut her off, "That I won't love you?! Annie, do you think I'm that shallow?"

"I just. Look at me. I.. I'm broken. Any guy would throw me away seeing me like this..." she couldn't help the tear that fell down her cheek. He scooted from her a bit, taking a hold of her shoulders to make her look at him straight in the eye.

"Annabeth, listen _very _closely. When I say that I love you. I will love you forever and that's whether or not you are broken, scarred, or even wrinkly old."

Her lips pulled up in a small smile at that.

He squeezed her shoulder, "I love you, Annabeth, no matter what. You got that?"

Her grey eyes met his and she smiled even wider, nodding her head.

"Yeah. I got it."

"And don't you ever forget it. Besides.." he reached up and cradled her face, "You're so insanely gorgeous, you make my heart stop whenever I look at you."

She blushed, then her smile turned to an amused smirk, "Really. Your heart stops? huh?"

His face flushed realizing what he had said, "Uh, yeah." He cleared his throat, "What do you say we make some breakfast?"

Percy picked her up in his strong arms and went downstairs. He set her down on the counter, which was now becoming one of her favorite spots to sit on. Before he went over to do their daily ritual of toasting waffles, she curled her fingers around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you too, Percy Jackson." she said on his lips.

He smiled and deepened the kiss by leaning into her, putting both of his hands on either side of her on the counter. She, in turn, wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

She swiped her tongue over his bottom lip before pulling away. Gods, he loved it when she did that.

Her lips gave him one last peck, "Now, go make me some waffles."

He chuckled and turned to the toaster.

She crossed her legs on the counter and watched him endearingly as he shook his burned fingers from holding the hot toasted waffles.  
Annabeth jumped off the counter and got whipped cream from the fridge.  
Percy set the waffles on the counter as she jumped back onto the counter.

"Just how I like them." she said happily as she squirted a mountain of whipped cream on her plate.

He smiled warmly at her and squeezed her cheeks lovingly.

"Cutie."

"Ew, never call me that."

"Honey bun?" his brows raised suggestively.

"Never."

He laughed as he ripped off a piece of the waffle and ate it.

She smiled back and lifted the can to his mouth, spraying whipped cream into his parted mouth. He frowned as she started giving him a creamed beard, spreading the whipped cream everywhere. She laughed— music to his ears.

"Boy, do you need to shave mister."

He smirked and leaned down, kissing her full on the lips and getting cream on her too.

She licked her lips, "Mmmm. I _love _whipped cream." She got a piece of her waffle and swiped whipped cream off his face. "You would make a great dip." she said with a smile.

"Oh really." he smiled mischievously. She laughed out loud as he brought his face to her neck.

Whipped cream went all over skin and into her hair.

She got hold of the can and squirted him all over as payback. He laughed back, holding his hands up in defense as whipped cream flew everywhere. Percy looked like a snow man when she was done with him.

He lifted his arms to her, "Come here and give me a hug."

"Oh no. No nonono." She said with wide eyes as she jumped off the counter and away from him. She yelped as he got her around the waist and swung her around.

Percy soon had her trapped against the kitchen wall, and he was smiling like an idiot. She lifted her hands to his hair and gave him a creamed mohawk. He gave her an exaggerated frown before shaking his head to get rid of the hair do, getting even more cream everywhere, including her.

"You'll pay for that." she said with a smirk on her face.

He simply smiled back at her, kissing the whipped cream off her face. She laughed with that bell voice of hers as he licked off every last bit, finally kissing her again on her lips.

He pulled away and swooped her up in his arms, making her laugh again.

"Let's go take a quick shower." he said, "...Or a long one. Whichever you prefer."

She playfully slapped his arm making him chuckle as he carried her upstairs.

* * *

Piper was sitting in a cafe shop drinking her latte. Her kaleidoscope eyes brightened up seeing the blonde she was meeting come through the doors.

She waved at her excitedly, "Annabeth! Over here."

Annabeth smiled and went over to her, giving her a hug, "Hey Pipes." She said, as they both sat down at the table next to the window.

"Gods, I've been so drained out lately. Like no joke."

Piper gave her a sympathetic look, "You should take it easy, Annabeth. Recovering from something like what _you've_ gone through- can't be easy."

"I am. And I'm doing fine. It's just that my mom's giving me such a hard time about going back to Califronia and everything." she said, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Piper reached out to grab her arm to give it a light squeeze. "You have to at least try to understand her, Annabeth. You know that, right? She is your mother. And she's lonely without you. You're all she has left."

She sighed, "How so you always sound right about everything?"

Piper smiled, "What can I say. It's a gift." Annabeth laughed, knowing Piper had always had a way of speaking ever since she had known her from high school. She could get out of any situation if she wanted, which is what attracted Annabeth to be friends with her.

Piper's face suddenly fell as her eyes caught sight of Annabeth's arm. It was hidden underneath her long sleeved shirt, but it was no doubt that there were scars cut on her skin.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth. What happened?" Piper took Annabeth's arm before she could pull it away.

Piper slid down her sleeve and gasped horrified to see that the carvings made a word.

"What!? Gods, Annabeth!" Piper said shock laced with her words, "I didn't know you had this too!" she asked with sad eyes at Annabeth.

Annabeth gave her a small smile, "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all." She let out a small laugh, "I hardly realize its there." _Wrong, she always knew it was there. _

Piper seemed to see through her lies, "Annabeth. Ditch the act, I know you're lying to me." she said in all seriousness.

Annabeth let the painful anguish flash through her silvery eyes. She closed her eyes, taking deep breathes to calm her unstable nerves.

"I'm seriously fine, Piper."

"Stop being so stubborn Annabeth. Please, you're just making things harder on yourself by doing so."

Annabeth pulled her sleeve further up her arm, concealing the marks completely.

"Fine, I hate it." she shook her head, her face contorted in a grimace, "I _always_ can feel it there and it's unbearable, like a itch you can't scratch. I feel like tearing the skin off my arm and I know it will be worth it if I can just get rid of the.. carvings…. I hate myself right now. And I feel like screaming whenever I see it, so I grit my teeth down on my tongue as hard as I can to stop myself every time." She pursed her lips trying not to break down in pained frustration in front of Piper.

Annabeth brushed her fingers through her hair, grabbing a fist full in frustration as she waited Piper's reaction.

Piper simply stared at her friend in unbelievable astonishment.

"Annabeth. You're fucking insane for keeping that all to yourself. You know that?"

"It was only because of your fine persuasion that I even told you."

Piper gave her a small, sad smile. She stood up and went over to where Annabeth was sitting.

"Come on, I know what will make everything better. It won't erase the scars, but it will make up for it."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Annabeth asked giving her a weird look.

Piper gave her a big, wide smile and helped her to her feet, "Let's go get tattoos, Annie."

* * *

Percy hadn't seen Annabeth in two days, since he was so overwhelmed with loads of work from the company. They would need to hire a new head designer for the A.R.G.O II project. And he had been busy, going through applications for the job.

Anyways, on one of his lunch breaks, he was very glad when he saw her in a Starbucks. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, successfully surprising her.

Her grey eyes turned to his and sparkled seeing that it was him, "Crazy bastard." she said punching him in the shoulder. He chuckled with his arms still around her.

"And you love this _crazy bastard_." he whispered in her ear.

She smirked as her order came and she went over to grab her drink. Something black on the inside of her arm caught his eye. Where her carvings would be there were black markings, covering the pink scars that he knew to be there.

"Nice tat." he said, staring at it.

She looked down at her own arm and smiled, "Thanks."

Percy felt his stomach churn, knowing why she probably got it. He brought her closer to him as they walked out of the Starbucks.

"You look hot with a tat." he said, kissing her neck.

"I think _you _would look pretty sexy with a tat too. You should get one."

"Yeah, one on each of my butt cheeks." he joked.

She laughed leaning her head against his shoulder, "You do that. I'll watch."

He chuckled and turned to look at her, "So, you going to tell me what the tattoo means?"

She slid down her sleeve, exposing the markings. It was in some other language and was written in black, ancient graphic lettering which looked pretty cool and attractive on her skin.

It said: **ατρόμητος**

"What does it mean?" he asked her.

"Means 'fearless' in Greek. I just did it in that language, because it looked hella badass."

He laughed, "It's very fitting of you."

She laughed with him, "I'll take that as a compliment."

They walked further down the loud streets of Manhattan, simply enjoying each other's presence and every minute of happiness they got before the worries of life could catch up to them.

**Author's note:**

**I know I say this a lot, but thanks for all the reviews! I threw in that whipped cream scene because it actually happened today. It was with my idiot brother, not my boyfriend. But Gawd, it took the whole fucking day to clean up. Still pretty fun though. Haha.**

**Anyways, I get that some of you want Crystal to get beaten up or something. Lol, I _might _put it in. Nothing's certain, but if it did happen- that would be pretty damn satisfying. **

** Watch out for what will happen next guys! Updates are coming :D:D:D:D:D:D**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

There was small pool party at Percy's, so all their friends were there. Since the sun was almost setting, the massive deck lights were turned on. People were lounging on pool chairs and floating in the pool and spa. The water looked crystalline. It was one of those fancy glass pools where the water would simply pour over the edge like a waterfall.

Annabeth hadn't come yet, as well as Thalia and Piper. So Percy kept himself busy, talking with some of his guy friends and hanging out— all shirtless and hot. He was going to get another drink, when a black haired girl slipped onto the deck. She didn't look like she belonged, since she wasn't wearing a swimsuit of any kind.

That was probably because she was _not invited_ or wanted there. Thanks to Percy.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Nico asked him.

"Did you invite her, Perce?" Jason asked him.

Percy simply started walking over to the girl in silent fury.

"Get out." he said to her dangerously low.

"No."

"Get out. Before I throw you out myself." he snapped.

Her eyes widened at his threatening gaze, but caught sight of something past him.

Percy looked where she was looking.

Thalia and Piper walked out on the deck. All the eyes turned to the two beauties who had just arrived. As for them, their eyes immediately were narrowed on the black haired girl next to Percy. Crystal looked a bit taken back by them, but remained calm.

They walked up to her and Thalia did something that made everyone stop dead in their tracks.

She slapped her— hard.

"You dare show your fucking face here?" Thalia said in a deadly quiet voice.

Crystal looked absolutely shocked that she had actually been hit. She had never been slapped in her life. So she let out a incredulous scoff.

"You hit me?! How dare you?" she said a little less confidently than she would have liked.

Thalia glare became so fierce that Percy thought Crystal was going to explode from the lasers coming out of Thalia's electric eyes.

"You fucking deserve it!" Thalia said through gritted teeth.

"I don't see how I deserve any of this." wrapping her fingers more tightly over the straps of her purse.

"I'll make you see it, bitch!" Thalia shouted at her.

She was about to hit her again, but Percy caught her arm.

"Stop Thalia. You're making a scene."

Thalia kept her glare on Crystal, but slowly lowered her hand. Crystal's green eyes were glaring back with a haughty smirk planted on her lips.

A girl came out onto the deck interrupting the glare contest.

"Annabeth!" Piper said to the beautiful blonde now standing on the deck.

She waved at her and saw the four of them standing there. Walking over to them, her smile vanished when she saw that Crystal was there. Thalia still looked like she wanted to beat the shit out of the girl and so did Piper, who was normally the patient, sweet one.

But Annabeth surprisingly was ... very calm.

Percy couldn't make out what was going on in her head. It was hard to decipher what she was thinking any time, but right now in particular— she was wearing a mask bereft of any emotion. She wasn't wearing a swim suit either. Just a t-shirt and some fitted jeans. His gut wrneched knowing she felt the need to hide herself.

Annabeth gave a small smile towards Crystal.

Percy looked incredulously at her.

_Why was she not furious with her?_

"Annabeth."

"Hi Crystal." she said acknowledging her.

"I want to talk with you to make something _clear_." Crystal said.

"Okay. I'm all ears."

Crystal looked straight into her eyes, "I know what everybody thinks and what you might think, but… I'm not sorry."

Percy's glare shot at her lividly. And Thalia was about ready to beat her to a pulp. She grabbed Crystal's collar, about to pummel her, but Piper stopped her.

Annabeth simply looked curiously back at Crystal and then said something that shocked everybody, "I never said to anyone that you were at fault."

Crystal looked at her like she was crazy then smiled wickedly,

"Ha! You're lying! I know you think I am to blame for _everything._"

"And why would you think that?" Annabeth said, her intelligent grey eyes sparkling silver from the reflection of the pool water.

Crystal looked taken back.

"That is. Unless, you somehow think deep inside that you _were _at fault." Annabeth continued.

"No!. I— I don't…" She said flustered.

"Don't seem so sure to me."

Crystal's face reddened and she gave Annabeth her worst glare.

Annabeth smiled warmly at her, "I know you came here to apologize, Crystal. No need to keep your pride." she said to her.

Crystal was about to scoff at her, but she couldn't do it— because what Annabeth said was right. Deep inside, she was sorry and Annabeth knew it, like she did with _everything_. The girl annoyed her to her guts. But, as Crystal hated to admit it, she was glad Annabeth was so… understanding. Gods, how the girl could frustrate the shit out of her so easily.

Her green eyes looked away from Annabeth in shame. She hated accepting defeat, but she knew that Annabeth deserved it.

"Fucking bitch." she said.

Annabeth smiled her brilliant smile and it was high school again- when Crystal would always attack and bully Annabeth for being the rich goody two shoes of the school. She was always jealous of the girl and she hated feeling it all the time. Annabeth would always smile back at her like she understood everything. It was infuriating.

"Bye Crystal. I don't think you're wanted here." Annabeth said.

Her face went bright red and she stormed out of the party and out the door.

* * *

Percy watched the whole interaction in shock. In ten minutes, the black haired witch was stumped and was defeated. And it was all because of Annabeth.

She had acted the most mature out of all of them, when _she_ was the one who had actually been hurt by Crystal's actions. It made him sort of ashamed of himself. Though he knew it would take some— no, _a lot_— of time to come to forgive his sister.

Her back was was turned to him as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and smiled into her hair.

"You're something else entirely, Annie."

She turned her head and smiled up to him, "You didn't know that before?" she said with a brow raised.

He laughed and tightened his hold on her, "Of course I did." he said.

She pulled away from him and smiled, "Of course you did."

"Annie, you sure you're just going to leave her just like that?" Thalia asked.

"Yup."

"Why, Annie?" Piper asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "She's looks like she's suffering from the guilt as it is."

* * *

Percy led her over to the bar to get a drink for her. They talked and laughed as the party continued with Percy glaring down any guy who came a bit too close to Annabeth. And she always laughing at him when he did so.

He couldn't help but notice her getting startled whenever there was a loud noise and her wincing when she bumped into something. She hid it well, but he knew better.

He tried to get her to rest, but she refused.

Her and her socializing. God damnit.

-**Line break-**

* * *

"Mr. Jackson. A girl by the name of Calypso wants to see you, sir."

"Calypso? Send her in."

Percy looked down to his work until he heard the door to his office open.

He looked up to see an absolutely gorgeous girl was standing there. She had beautiful caramel eyes that matched her lusciously styled hair which reached below her chest. She was in business clothes.

"Hey Percy. Long time no see." she said with a pearly white smile.

He looked at her curiously at first, then his brows started to raise, "Callie?"

Callie— his small childhood crush_ and_ his first kiss.

She nodded, "I hope I didn't surprise you too much."

"No, no. Of course not. Please, sit." he said gesturing to the couches. As she sat on one side of the couch, he sat on the other. "So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I actually work here now. You're my boss now."

His eyes widened, "Oh. Wow. That's great."

She smiled at him, "I've missed you, Percy. How long has it been?"

"Since high school."

"Wow. How have you been?"

"Great, I've been doing really great."

"Dating anybody?" her brows raised suggestively, a knowing smile on her lips.

He was about to answer, but his secretary popped her head in, "Um, Mr. Jackson, sir. You have a business meeting in ten minutes. Just to remind you."

"Yes, thank you." he said.

He turned back to Calypso, "I hope we have more time to talk, Callie? It's great to see you again."

"Yeah, how about I give you my number?"

"Sure."

She wrote it down on a post it note and handed it to him, smiling, "Hope we can talk soon, Percy?" she said before leaving his office.

He stayed sitting there with his arms crossed.

Callie.

Calypso.

She had definitely gotten prettier and fuller around her curves. But, of course—

his heart was taken forever by someone else.

* * *

"I love you honey bun."

"No, I love you more sugar cakes."

"No, I love you the most Nikky bear."

Annabeth made a disgusted face. "Nikky bear?"

She started massaging her temple with her fingers as she drove with the other hand on the wheel— along with Thalia on the phone with Nico in the passenger seat.

Her fingers reached out to turn the radio up higher to make Thalia hang up the phone. It was playing **Fancy **by **Iggy Azalea**.

Annabeth started to lip synch with the lyrics, annoying Thalia. She eventually started singing along out loud, making Thalia finally hang up. She crossed her arms over her chest. Annabeth simply looked over at her and laughed before singing again at the top of her lungs.

_Five seconds later…_

Both Thalia and Annabeth were singing out of tune at the top of their lungs.

** 22 **by **Taylor Swift **was on and they were both dancing in the car so hard the car was shaking. It was a miracle that they didn't get stopped by cops for drunk driving.

They got to their apartment and Annabeth killed the engine, still singing and laughing at Thalia's lip synching.

When they got inside, Thalia crashed on the couch and turned on some TV. Annabeth went to the kitchen and whipped up a sandwich for herself.

Her sketchbook was on the counter so she flipped through it. On the last page there was the design for the A.R.G.O II project. It was a rough sketch, but she still hadn't pitched it to Leo— not that she was in the position to, but she wanted to at least show him the designs.

She finished the sandwich and closed her sketchbook, gathering it along with her purse.

"Thalia, I'm going out again."

"Alrighty. I'll be right here."

Annabeth went out and got in the car and sped off to the O.L.M.A building.

* * *

A blonde middle aged woman stumbled into the bathroom of her hotel and held her upper abdomen in pain as she vomited in the toilet. She felt nausea hit her as she stood and went over to the sink to wash her mouth out.

Vomiting.

Nausea.

Pain and bloating in upper abdomen.

Lethargy.

Weight loss.

All symptoms. Symptoms she didn't want to show anybody. She needed to keep her face for Annabeth.

She didn't want her to know. She was too prideful.

But she might just have to…

very soon.

* * *

"Wow. This design is amazing, Annabeth." Leo said to her, "You're really a genius. Gods"

She smiled at him. She was standing in his office, showing the design from her sketchbook.

"Thanks, Leo. You'll consider it, right?"

"Of course I will! I'll definitely use it! How could I not? Thank you so much. We've been struggling with the design of it. You're a life saver, Annabeth."

"No problem."

"I just wish you didn't have to quit."

"I know. I do to." Her grey eyes looked back down to the design on the sketchbook paper.

"Anyways, come by any time if you have another brilliant design idea." he said smiling brightly at her, "You are welcome any day."

"Will do, Leo." she said as she left the office.

Annabeth's head was thinking about too many things at once that she didn't notice the person walking towards her. She bumped the woman's shoulder and said a quick 'excuse me' before walking away.

"Annabeth?" A voice called her.

Annabeth turned around to see a beautiful brunette with caramel colored eyes and sweet pink lips. A splash of freckles on her perfect button nose.

"Callie?"

The brunette smiled, "You recognized me a whole lot faster than your brother— Or ex-brother."

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said, as Calypso brought her into a hug. She smelled of coconut and roses.

"It's so great to see you, Annie. You're so beautiful now. You used to be this cute adorable little girl with those cute pony tails." she said as she pulled away.

Annabeth laughed, "Thanks. You too. But, wait… I didn't know you worked here."

"Oh, I just got a job here."

"Wow, that's great."

Calypso smiled her perfect, pearly white smile, "I know. It's been great."

Annabeth smiled back at her. She had always liked Calypso like an older sister. And she always teased Percy about liking her when they were little. Oh, the good old days.

"Annabeth?" A voice called from down the hall. It was Percy and he soon noticed Calypso standing next to her.

He walked over. "Hey. Annabeth." he said swooping down to kiss her cheek, not minding Calypso there, "I see you've met Callie."

"Yeah. I have." Annabeth said, smiling at Calypso.

"Well, I have a business meeting to go to, so I'll catch up with you later." Percy said as placed another kiss on Annabeth's forehead. "Bye Callie." he said to the brunette before walking in the other direction.

Calypso turned to Annabeth, "I'm happy for you, Annie."

Annabeth looked at her curiously as if to ask her what she meant.

"Rumors spread quickly." Callie said in a lowered voice.

"Right." Annabeth said with a nod, "I guessed that."

She laughed, "So, do you want to talk over some coffee? I'm on my break right now." the beautiful brunette said.

"Yeah sure. Why not."

-**Line break-**

* * *

"So, how did it happen?" Callie asked with those warm caramel eyes that matched with the coffee she was drinking. Annabeth envied her eyes. They were so much more prettier than her cold stone grey eyes.

"Um. Well, to start off— I basically ruined his whole wedding."

Callie stifled a laugh when she said that.

Annabeth smiled back then started telling her everything, excluding Luke as much as possible. Callie was a great listener. She smiled at the parts that were meant to be genuine and laughed at the parts which were simply ridiculous.

When she was finished, Callie had finished her coffee.

"Well, that's one long story."

"Yeah. It is. I'm sorry. Did I bore you?"

"No. not at all. It was really sweet. Your love story should be made into a movie or something."

Annabeth laughed, "Wouldn't that be the highlight of the year."

Calypso laughed back, "I really am happy for you. I mean, at first, I was a bit jealous to be honest. But, I'm glad it's you, Annie. Percy deserves you."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

Calypso smiled and reached out to touch her arm, "Of course, Annabeth."

* * *

The moment Percy got off work, he drove over to Thalia's apartment. After seeing Annabeth at his work, he couldn't resist the urges that were coursing through him afterwards. She had looked amazing in the yoga pants she had been wearing. Yoga pants were on her a lot more often these days to be more comfortable. She had her hair up in a pony tail, tempting Percy to just give her a love bite right then and there on her delicious neck. But of course, he couldn't do that with Calypso right there. If he stayed a few minutes longer, he would have jumper her right there.

Hey, he had an excuse, alright? She might be leaving in less than two weeks.

He got to Thalia's apartment and knocked on the door. Thalia came to the door and smirked at him.

"Funny, how you two think alike."

"Why?"

"Annie went over to your place to wait for you when you got back from work."

A wide grin spread across his face.

"Oh gross. Display your love somewhere else."

Percy smiled at her, "Thanks, Thals." he said as he got in his car and went over to his apartment.

* * *

He walked through his front door to see that the living room was empty. The door to his study was open and he walked in to see Annabeth resting her head on his desk, with a open book as her pillow. She looked extremely cute especially in those glasses he loved.

Percy smiled and walked up behind her to see that the book was her sketchbook. She was designing more plans and ideas.

He took a hold of her hand lightly and moved it off the book. Lifting her head gently, he slid the sketchbook out and closed it— putting it somewhere else on his desk.

She kept sleeping with her perfect soft lips parted slightly. Percy chuckled softly and slid the glasses off her face, so that she was more comfortable.

He then started placing light kisses from her cheek down to where her jaw joined with her ear. He moved down to her neck, lightly grazing her skin with his lips— reveling in the feel and taste of her and saying her name sweetly against her skin.

Her eyes fluttered awake from his kisses and she turned her head to him as he stopped with the kisses.

"Hi." she said still groggy from sleep.

"Hey, beautiful." he said back before kissing her temple.

She rested her head back down on the desk.

"How long have you been here?"

"I just came not too long ago." he said, continuing to kiss her neck.

She turned again and took his face in her hands.

"Good, because I was getting impatient."

He chuckled before leaning closer to kiss her lips fully. He rested one of his hands on his desk next to her and ran the other in her curls.

He hadn't had a chance to kiss her in a while and boy did it feel amazing.

She seemed to think so too, because her fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt and started feeling up his toned abdomen, earning her a low groan from him as his lips kept kissing her. Percy then dipped down to her neck again, lightly kissing her skin down to her collar bone and finally to the tops of her breasts, making her moan and tug on his hair. His hands grazed underneath her shirt, before he slowly pulled it up and lightly touched over her bullet scar. She let out a soft gasp from the shocked feeling and pulled the shirt fully off of herself, taking his lips just after she did so.

His hands went down to her jeans, unbuckling them with a flip of his fingers and soon- the jeans followed the shirt onto the floor.

"No fair." she said against his lips as her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt. He chuckled and flung his shirt onto the floor as she jumped onto his hips, never letting their lips part.

Percy carried her upstairs to the bedroom and let themselves fall onto the bed. His hands roamed all over her god-gifted, perfect bod as he licked and kissed around the tops of her lovable supple breasts. Her bra was soon unhooked and thrown who knows where. He kneaded one with his hand while his mouth worked on the other making her tug on his hair even harder. Her pants were getting faster as he soon worked his way down her stomach. The moans she was making was driving him insane as he slipped his fingers underneath her panties and pulled them down off her.

_Twenty minutes later…_

He got off of her and crashed back onto the bed— his breathes still heavy from the raging bliss making his body limp. Annabeth leaned closer to him and kissed his chest, before getting off the bed to go to the bathroom.

She pulled on her underwear and splashed water on her face, looking up at her reflection. She looked stronger, less scared— like the life that had been sucked out of her was now filling her up. Her hair was it's usual luscious golden color and her skin had that healthy golden tan to it.

Her grey eyes exuded confidence and intelligent beauty like they always had.

She never knew she could go back to what she was before ever and this quickly for that matter. But she knew it had one hundred percent to do with her friends, especially Percy.

Her eyes looked down to her arm, where her horrific, brutal scars were there was now black permanent markings. She smiled and went back to the bedroom.

Percy had on his boxers as he lay there, waiting for her to come back. He wrapped his arms around her right as she lay down on the bed again and she soon fell asleep to his sweet kisses and caresses.

Yeah, she could get really used to this.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey you beautiful peeps! Hope you liked this chapter and the Percabeth. Haha, because I did. **

**So guys, what do you think about Callie? You think she's going to be bad? Or not? And what's the deal with the mother? Give me your thoughts by clicking the review button! **

**Thanks for all the reviews for my story! It's been really fun writing this.  
More real good drama coming soon in the updates to come! **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Poseidon's face was grim and distant, but cold.

"The police know about you. I know the chief well so I got them to stop any interrogation or arrests. But, Crystal..." he let out a sigh, "I think it would be best if you got out of the state for a bit, clear your mind away from all the busy drama here."

She nodded, "I'm not getting the inheritance, am I?"

"No. You're not." he said flatly, folding his hands together on the desk in front of him.

"Fine, I'll leave."

* * *

It was a week in and Annabeth was getting pretty jittery. She hadn't talked to her mother since her discharge, but it was pretty clear to her that Athena was _not_ taking 'no' for an answer.

With her earphones in, she was taking a jog around central park, listening to **Am I Wrong **by **Nico & Vinz. **It was Nico's favorite song for obvious reasons.

She stopped at the bridge and held the rails to catch her breathe. Sweat beaded her brow as she felt the waking sun shine its first rays on her face. Getting more used to her scars, she had put on some track shorts with a sports bra and a hoodie. It may be because her scars were becoming less noticeable, nevertheless— she was pretty damn proud of herself for being able to get over her stupid insecurities. Besides..the scars looked hella badass and kept the creepy perverts away— maybe not all, but most.

Her mother had called her over just this morning and she absolutely_ didn't _want to face her at the moment.

She let out a sigh and stared out at the view. You could see the beautiful cityscape clearly from the bridge. The park was coming more to life as more people were starting to walk through the park and lounge on the grass.

Annabeth enjoyed just doing some people-watching, wishing she had her sketchbook with her. She wanted to stay here. In the lively city of Manhattan. She didn't want to go- away from Percy. Gods, that just sounded like hell. And no matter how threatening her mother was, she just didn't want to leave. Athena couldn't make her go. She couldn't. For goodness sakes, she wasn't fifteen anymore.

She let out an exasperated sigh. She had let her mother's intimidating presence here get the best of her. If Athena had been in California and had told her to come home, Annabeth wouldn't have been such a panicky idiot who didn't know what to do at all. She had let her mother overwhelm her and she was _not _going to let that happen again.

Annabeth was caught up in her thoughts when suddenly her iPhone notified her of a text message.

**Mom: Come later. Like in an hour. **

Okay, that was weird. Her mother _never_ texted her. Athena never liked how the old fashioned calling was becoming outdated, so she would always call people instead of text.

Annabeth felt something was definitely wrong so she started running again, out of the park. She caught a taxi and sped off to Athena's hotel.

* * *

Calypso sat in her office. Her mind full of thoughts. Her eyes flitted to the picture on her desk.

It was a picture of Percy and her when they were in middle school. His arm was swung around her in a casual embrace. The picture was taken right before he first kissed her on the lips. It was a memory that had never left her.

She still loved him. If it wasn't obvious already.

And she loved Annabeth. The blonde beauty was always her cute little sister she adored, but it was unfortunate that she was the one who had Percy's heart. Callie was pretty jealous. More than she would have liked to admit.

It was no surprise that they were together though. She always knew the connection between them as siblings was too strong to be anything normal as she knew a lot of other people thought as well. So, when she heard about the switch, she wasn't surprised at all.

It was no wonder that Percy loved her so much. Annabeth was all a guy could ask for and so much more. She had the genius intelligence, the attractive personality, and the looks that could catch the eye of any guy she wanted. Not to mention the fact that she knew Percy the best— being his former sister and all.

Gods, seeing him again though… Calypso thought she would collapse at the knees.

The rush of memories that seeing him again brought had been overwhelming for her. And now— he was the only thing on her mind.

Callie stood form her desk. No matter how much she cared for Annabeth, she couldn't take them being together anymore.

The more she waited, the more she was driving herself insane.

She walked out of her office and strutted in her heels down the hall to Percy's office.

-**line break-**

* * *

"Mom?" Annabeth asked, opening the hotel door with the hotel key she bribed from the hotel clerk.

She walked further in and gasped loudly at what she saw.

The card key in her hand dropped to the floor.

Her purse fell down from her shoulder.

"Oh my Gods." she said in a hushed voice. She ran over to her mother— _collapsed_ on the floor.

Her fingers shook as she called 911 on her iPhone.

"911, what is your emergency?" a voice said.

"My mom.. she's unconscious … not breathing.. Blood's everywhere…" Annabeth said between shaky sobs.

* * *

Percy looked up as the door to his office opened.

His secretary's head popped in, "Mr. Jackson. Ms. Atlas is here to see you."

"Let her in."

A brunette came walking in.

"Oh, hey. Callie. What can I do for you?" he said smiling at her.

She simply went up to his desk and leaned down so that her face was inches to his,

"You tell me, Percy."

**Author's Note:**

**Omg! That was short but necessary. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOOVEEE YOUUU ALLL! **

**Okay, about the question about why Annabeth is not strongly acting against her mother, I hope this chapter answers that a bit. But you can always message me if you still have questions and I can give a bigger better explanation for you. haha.**

**Anyways, updates are coming. **

**I really do appreciate everyone's awesome support. :D**

**Until next time, mis amigos.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Annabeth sat outside the operation room with her head bent down to the floor. Her hand was holding her forehead with her elbow resting on her knee. Her eyes were swollen red from the tears that were no longer coming down.

How could she have not known? She was _so_ self obsessed about her own needs and worries that she hadn't noticed her mother's condition.

_Gods, how selfish could she be? _

Her mother had fucking terminal liver cancer and she hadn't done or known anything.

It was her mother's pride that was at fault or not telling her, yes… but it was also her fault for not noticing.

Gods, she hated herself right now…

Annabeth heard footsteps running down the hall. She didn't look up as she felt a familiar hand rest on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. The person sat next to her and brought her into a hug.

A sea ocean scent surrounded her.

She looked up to see two warm aquamarine looking back down at her in concerned worry.

"Percy." she said.

She pulled away to see that he was not the only one with her. Standing near Percy in all her calm beauty was Callie.

Annabeth was too tired to overthink about how the heck Callie was here with Percy so she simply sent a small smile to Callie who gladly returned it.

Percy kissed her on the forehead and kept his arms about her, while whispering words of comfort to her. It successfully calmed her nerves a bit, but her gut was still twisting from her self hate.

"What kind of fucked up daughter doesn't realize her mother has liver cancer?" she said hatefully at herself.

Percy held her at arm's length, forcing her to look at her, "Annabeth, nobody knew. Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, Annabeth. Percy's right. You can't possibly blame yourself for not knowing." Callie said, crouching in front of her and taking a hold of one of her hands.

Annabeth nodded slightly as Percy squeezed her shoulder.

The operating doors opened and the head surgeon walked out. Annabeth stood right up to meet him.

He pulled down his mask and looked at her.

"Your mother's alright for now, Ms. Chase. She shouldn't push herself too much."

Annabeth let out a heavy breathe she didn't know she was holding, "Thank you doctor."

His face became stern and serious, "But. Ms. Chase. You should know out front that the least your mother has is maybe… two or three more months."

"What?" her grey eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I wish we could do more, but it's the truth. Your mother refused to get treatment before, so her situation is very far gone."

Annabeth's legs went weak. She bit her lip to resist crying out loud. She felt an arm hold her up.

"Thank you, doctor." Percy said for her. The head surgeon nodded tiredly and left back into the operating room.

* * *

Thalia, Nico and Piper arrived minutes later with Annabeth's change of clothes. Annabeth was looking worn out still in her running clothes and sitting in the chair next to her mother's bed. Percy and a familiar looking brunette were also in the room.

Annabeth thanked them and went into the bedroom to change.

Meanwhile, Thalia looked down at Athena, the woman she had always thought was the scariest woman she had ever met, now laying helpless and sick on a hospital bed.

"What happened?" she asked Percy.

"Apparently, Annabeth found her lying unconscious on the floor of her hotel room and bleeding from her mouth." he responded.

"Oh my gods. Is Annie okay?" Piper asked.

"Not really."

Thalia looked over at the beautiful brunette standing slightly behind Percy.

The girl smiled over at Thalia.

"Hey, Thalia. It's been a while."

Thalia's brows raised, "Do I know you?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I actually do. You thought I was an Egyptian princess the first time I told you my full name."

Thalia's electric blue eyes brightened in realization, "Callie?"

The brunettes nodded, "Yeah."

"Wow, hi. It's been a while."

"Yeah it has."

"Why are you here?"

Percy looked a bit warily at Callie before responding instead of her, "She was with me when I got the call, so she tagged along." He looked straight into Thalia's eyes. And she got the message that she shouldn't ask any further about the subject.

Annabeth came into the room again, wearing a loose college sweater and some olive green Hollister jeggings that complimented her legs well. She looked directly to Percy then to Calypso.

"Hey, can you guys give Percy and me a minute?" she said.

Thalia nodded and walked out with Piper and Nico. Calypso followed them out the door.

Once the door was closed behind them, Percy went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" he asked in that warm, silky voice of his.

She looked up at him with her sad grey eyes that betrayed the small smile on her lips, "Yeah. I'm fine."

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "You don't look fine."

She pursed her lips, "I'm going to hate saying this, but… I have to go back now, Percy. Athena wants to be in California where home is and I can't abandon her now."

His eyes looked at her with a certain sadness but also full of understanding.

"Yeah, I sort of knew you were going to say that." he let out a sigh, "It's going to be hard for me. But... I can't keep you here when your mom needs you more right now."

She reached up and held his cheek, smiling gratefully, "Thanks, Percy."

He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes, "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible."

He nodded, "Okay…. " He then hung his head low, "Gods, I don't know if I can do this."

She brought her hand to his chin and lifted his head before leaning in to kiss his parted lips. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss by tightening his grip around her waist— never wanting to let her go.

Ever.

But unfortunately he would have to.

* * *

In the morning, Thalia walked in to see Annabeth sleeping with her head resting on Athena's bed.

She lightly shook her shoulder, waking her up.

"Annie."

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open and she squinted up to Thalia.

"Thalia?"

"Hey, Annie. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Still groggy, Annabeth went over to her chair and sat as Thalia sat in the chair near her.

"I heard you're going back to San Francisco."

"Yeah, I am." Annabeth then narrowed her eyes on Thalia's stomach. "Have you been gaining weight, woman?"

Thalia laughed at that, "Um, slowly I am, but I do have cravings. Oh gods, but morning sickness has been a bitch these first few weeks."

Annabeth's face was priceless. She looked completely clueless at first, but then her grey eyes widened in realization.

"OH MY GODS! YOU'RE—?" Annabeth said

Thalia nodded.

Annabeth's jaw dropped to the floor, "NO way... No way! Oh my gods. I'm so happy for you!" she yelped as she jumped up to give Thalia a big hug.

She pulled away and looked down at her friend with concern, "I feel bad I'm not going to be here for you."

Thalia waved it off, "Oh, don't worry about it, Annie. your mother needs you more. Worry about _her_ right now, alright?"

She nodded and smiled widely at her, "I am _so _excited for you."

Thalia chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Annabeth's smile turned to a sly smile, "So, the baby making must have been amazing."

Thalia's face went red and Annabeth burst out laughing.

"I should really become a matchmaker or something."

Thalia's face looked at her funny, "What?"

"Nothing."

Thalia shook her head, smiling at her friend.

_This girl… She was going to miss her so much._

-**Line break-**

* * *

Annabeth pushed her mother in her wheelchair towards the gate of the airport terminal.

Percy had come out to see her go. He handed her her backpack. She took it gratefully.

"I'm going inside first, Annabeth." Athena said.

Annabeth nodded over to her as her mother wheeled herself through the gate first.

She turned back to Percy who looked sadly back into her eyes.

She went up closer to him and gave him a big hug. He buried his face in her golden locks, taking in her lemony scent, before she finally reached her hands up to wrap around his neck before crashing against his lips. Her fingers ran through the tuft of raven hair on the back of his head as his arms brought her closer to him, as if to print into memory the touch and scent of her.

She pulled away from him slightly and looked up at his face, "I'm going to miss my flight if I stay here any longer."

His green eyes looked down at her warmly and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, "Bye, Annie." he said in a low, but sweet voice.

… it was ten years ago again— when she and Percy were sitting in that diner across the street from the school. And she had told him that she was moving to California. He had said those same words to her….

She bit her bottom lip. She was leaving him again.

Her lips went up in a sad, but sweet smile.

"Bye, Percy." she said before pecking him on the lips again and walking away with her backpack over her shoulders.

As she gave the attendant her ticket, she looked back again at his handsome figure. He had his hands in his jean pockets, but he raised his hand in a wave when he saw her looking— with the sweet warm smile she had always loved on his lips.

She smiled back and waved back at him before walking after her mother.

* * *

Percy watched as she slowly disappeared in the tunnel that would lead to her seat on the plane.

His arms still felt like they were around her, taking her in. He would never admit it to anyone, but… It felt like a part of him was torn from him and he felt like simply running after her and never letting her go again.

But of course, he couldn't do that.

Letting out a sigh, he slipped in his ear buds and started his music on his phone.

It was the same song that he had listened with Annie when she was still in the hospital.

The beats filled his ears as he took one last look at the place where she had left him before slowly leaving the airport.

* * *

Annabeth sat in her chair beside the window besides her mother. She rested her forehead against the wall, looking out the small window of the plane with her earbuds in— playing whatever was on her iPhone.

Familiar tones rang through her head.

_And I miss you_

_I'm goin' back home to the West Coast_

_I wish you would've put yourself in my suitcase_

_I love you_

_Standin' all alone in a black coat_

_I miss you_

_I'm goin' back home to the West Coast_

**West Coast **by** Coconut records**

Annabeth smiled to herself. _This song.._

Gods, was she going to miss him...

**Author's Note:**

**Woah! A lot of hate for Calypso. Haha. You guys are not going to find out what happened between Percy and Calypso in his office til maybe the next chapter, so wait for that! **

**ANNABETH LEFT! AHHHHHH! She's in California so who knows what's going to happen in New york with her gone. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! **

**P.S. If this were a movie or something and _I _was the director. The airplane scene would probably have the song "Fix You" by Coldplay playing in the background. Lol. I think it fits. Or if that's too weird, maybe something like... OMG**

** Beautiful Girl by William Fitzsimmons. That is so perfecttt. **

**Haha sorry, if you're still reading- thanks. YOU'RE A TRUE FAN!**

**Lol anyways. Updates are coming soon!**

**And Don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITEE!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_"You tell me, Percy."_

_Suddenly she started leaning closer and closer, until her breathe tickled his nose. His eyes grew wider and wider. His heart didn't stop and his knees didn't go limp like it always did when Annabeth leaned in to kiss him. _

_His thoughts just went blank for a second from shock as her lips touched his lightly. He instantly pulled away from her._

_"Callie? What are you doing?"_

_Her brown chocolate eyes looked away from his ashamed and embarrassed._

_"I'm sorry, Percy. I.. um.. I don't know what came over me."_

_"Um." He looked warily at her, "It's fine."_

_He didn't have enough time to think about what just happened, since his phone started ringing._

* * *

"Percy. Are you listening to me?"

"Huh. What?" he turned back to the blue eyes that were glaring at him.

"As my friend, the least you could do is pay _attention _to what I'm saying, you kelp head." Thalia said to him, hitting him up the back of his head.

"Ow."

"You deserved it. Now how's that one?" She pointed to a silver wrested watch x edition.

"Yeah, Nico will love it. He's always wanted a watch." He looked back at his phone to see if Annabeth had answered his message.

"You think?"

"Yeah. It's the perfect birthday gift. Trust me, Thalia. I'm a guy, I should know." he said, his eyes still glued to his phone.

She pursed her lips, looking at the watch again.

Her baby bump was becoming a bit more prominent, though wearing baggy sweaters hid it pretty well for now— it wouldn't for long.

She nodded and turned to the store clerk, "Could I get that with an extra chain."

"Of course." the lady clerk said back with her eyes glancing back at Percy now and then. She had been checking him out from the moment he walked in.

He ignored her stares and looked back to his phone. New text.

His eyes brightened up.

_Finally._

**Annabeth: Gods Percy. No, I haven't cheated on you yet or looked at any other guys since I got here. Happy? Although I ****_am_**** smiling inside because you're being so adorably jealous.**

** We arrived in San Francisco safely. I forgot how great the weather was here. Give my best wishes to Nico for his birthday. Hope your doing well still, because things here are pretty dull. **

**Mom's doing the best that she can be right now. She's transferring directly to a hospital so that they can keep track of her.  
****I just wish that you were here beside me to go through this all. **

**And yes, I love you, but no. I am not. I repeat ****_not_**** going to call you percybear in my texts to you. I'm going to call you percypie. Cuz pie is so much better than bears. I thought you knew that. **

Percy couldn't help but start cracking up when he read that. The store clerk and Thalia looked over at him funny.

Even on the other side of the country, Annabeth made him happy.

What he would give to have her beside him right now.

* * *

"Annabeth! Haven't seen you around in a while."

"Yes. I know. It's nice to see you again, Jim. Thanks for the drink by the way." The blonde beauty said to the bartender.

"No problem. It was my treat."

Annabeth smiled at him, before making her way out of the bar- oblivious to the stares she was getting from drunken men. But as she was about to leave, a voice called her, making her turn.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

She looked to see a handsome asian guy standing there with his black hair crop cut. He had dog tags around his neck. He had a clean cut, comely presence to him, though she knew he wasn't at all that clean freak, proper dude you would think he was when you got to know him more.

Ethan Nakamura. Ex- boyfriend. They ended it since he was going to the military a few years ago.

Her grey eyes widened, "Ethan?"

He smiled, "Hi. Annie." The guy looked a lot more muscled out from the last time she saw him.

"Oh my gods" she gave a smile back, "Hi. How are you?" she said.

"I'm doing good. How are you? I heard you just came back from New York."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

He chuckled, "Rumor spreads quickly when you're as popular as yourself."

Annabeth smiled again, "You want to sit somewhere and talk?"

"Sure."

When they were seated at the bar and Ethan had bought her a drink, they started to talk as long time meeting friends.

"So, how about you Mr. lieutenant-of-the-Marines. How are you?"

He laughed, "I'm doing well. I got back around a month ago. Got my break, served my two years and now I'm here for good."

"That's great. Good for you." she said smiling sweetly at him.

He looked back at her, "You know, I never forgot about you. My whole time serving."

She looked back at him and gave him a soft smile, "Ethan, you haven't had _any _other girls after me?"

"I could have— with my looks, of course." he said jokingly. Annabeth laughed at that.

His face got serious then, "But, I couldn't make any promises when I'm in the army, you know. It's just too stressful and just too many heart breaks... I mean, that's why _we _broke up, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. That's right. I was pretty depressed after that, to tell you the truth."

"Ditto." he said, smiling.

She laughed then took a sip of her drink.

"I heard you're dating someone already."

She looked back at him, "Wow, word does spread quickly."

He chuckled, "Yeah. It does. And I'm not going to lie. I sort of cried in my closet with a bunch of tissues when I heard that."

Annabeth laughed, "Aww. I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you feel better."

"I'll get over it, don't worry." he said with a smile.

-**Line break-**

* * *

After Ethan left, Annabeth soon made her way out of the bar as well.

These past few days, she spent most of her time at the hospital with Athena to keep her mother company. But right now, she just wanted to go visit her old apartment for the first time in more than two months.

Back when she worked at ETCO, she roomed with Silena, her coworker, in an apartment close to a beach. Her mother had lived further inland about an hour from where she lived, so she rarely saw her.

Anyways, she loved living right beside the ocean. She would always love waking up to the smell of the morning sea breeze and the sound of waves crashing on the shore out her window.

Annabeth took the subway and walked the rest of the way over to her block- her peaceful block away from the city noise. When she got to her apartment she reached under the welcome mat and got the key to the door.

"Silena?" she called through the apartment. Annabeth looked at Silena's extravagant shoe collection and saw that a pair of shoes were missing.

_Hm. she must be still at work._

Annabeth looked around the apartment, realizing that nothing had really changed since she left. She took the stairs and went on up to her room. Opening the door, she saw that Silena hadn't moved anything. It looked the same from when she left it. She smiled looking over the photo frames that lined her desk and the sketchbooks stacked on her bookshelf.

Her eyes found her good ol' laptop slid under her bed.

"Oh gods, boy have I missed you." she said to the macbook.

She went downstairs with it and slumped down onto the couch. She took the remote and turned on the TV out of habit, before opening her laptop.

Annabeth was surfing the web still when Silena came through the front door.

Silena Beauregard. Her co worker, roomie, and best friend since she moved to San Fran. In their junior and senior year of high school, they were the two most popular girls at school. Guys were eating out of their hands and the girls considered them their forever role models.  
Boy, did they have the best fun together in high school.

Silena was a bit more girly than Annabeth was, but they still were best friends. They clicked together when they first met. It may have to do with the fact that they were both blondes— who knows.

"Hey, Silena." Annabeth said like she always had before.

"Hey, Annie." she said out of habit— about to go upstairs when she realized what just happened.

The dirty blonde haired girl turned around with her jaw dropped to the floor. Annabeth raised her brows at her acting as if nothing was wrong.

"ANNABETH!"

Annabeth burst out laughing as her friend attacked her with a huge hug.

"I heard everywhere that Annabeth Chase was back, but you never called me. Um. hello? Rude." Silena said pulling away with a pout on her face.

Annabeth laughed knowing she had missed her friend's sassy remarks, "I'm sorry. I was busy these past few days. I was going to call you, I swear."

Silena smiled again, "I know, Annie. Anyways, did you eat yet? Let's go out for dinner."

She nodded in agreement, "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Percy sighed as he sat in a meeting for work. The presenter's words were going in one ear and out the other. He couldn't concentrate on anything.

After work- When he got home, he cracked open a beer and started chugging it. He couldn't stop thinking about her. All his _being_ wanted to just take the plane and fly across the whole damn country to her, but he knew he had damn responsibilities here in New York that he couldn't ditch.  
Screw being the fucking CEO.

_Gods. The beer was getting to him._

He slumped on his couch and looked at the floor. After shopping with Thalia, he was completely exhausted.

His phone buzzed notifying him that he got a text.

It was from Callie.

**Callie: Could I meet you sometime so that I can properly apologize for what happened that one time I came onto you?**

Percy typed up a response.

**Percy: You don't have to apologize Callie. I know you're sorry. Don't blame yourself. You can just blame my looks for being so attractive. **

His phone buzzed seconds later.

**Callie: Oh well, I guess I can just blame you then. **

**Percy: Haha. Fine. **

**Callie: But seriously, we're cool right?**

**Percy: Yeah, Callie. We're fine.**

* * *

After they went out to eat, Silena retired for the day, saying she had a presentation Reyna was making her do tomorrow and she needed to rest and get her beautify sleep.

Annabeth took the opportunity to go out to one of her favorite places on the planet- the beach.

There weren't many people out on the beach at the moment, which Annabeth was thankful for. She took a seat in the sand, listening to the waves swallow the sand then recede back into the ocean. It was peaceful, something she loved about the ocean.

The sand sifted through her fingers as she grabbed a handful from where she was sitting.

A lot of things were on her mind. But when she took in the sea ocean scent, her thoughts focused solely on that black haired, green eyed gorgeous guy who could make her feel a thousand things all at once.

Oh gods, how she missed him.

His sweet hot breathe against her face.

His raven black hair.

The way he smiled at her.

His warm embrace.

And his deep sea green eyes that she could get lost in forever and ever.

Annabeth knew she was being pretty sappy, but she didn't care. The only way she was going to keep herself sane from being thousands of miles away from him was this place— right here— next to the ocean. Where everything reminded her of him.

"I love you." she said to the ocean as if it could carry her words all the way to him in New York.

* * *

_Two months later..._

Annabeth sat next to her mother lying in her hospital bed. She was getting weaker and weaker every day and it hurt Annabeth to see her that way. Athena may have not been the best mother ever, but Annabeth still cared about her.

Annabeth had spent the past two months mostly in the hospital, she worked some designs for Reyna, but that was it— she stayed by her mother's side the whole time and she didn't mind taking care for her mother at all. Her mother was great company when she wasn't scolding her or nagging.

Athena's eyes fluttered open and her hand slowly went over to hold Annabeth's hand.

"Mom? Are you okay?" she asked her.

She simply nodded. Her other hand went to her oxygen mask, pulling it down from her mouth so she could talk.

"Mom, it's fine. Don't take it off. Talking will drain you."

Athena shook her head. She look up into her daughter's eyes and smiled for the first time at her.

Annabeth was taken back. Her mom had just smiled at her. It's the apocalypse.

She reached over to hold Annabeth's face.

"You know I love you, right baby?"

And she never called her _that _either.

"Um, mom. You okay?"

"I… want you..to just be happy…That's.. my last wish. You can do that for me, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Mom, just stop talking alright. You're pushing yourself too much."

Athena nodded as Annabeth put the oxygen mask back over her nose and mouth.

She smiled back at her daughter before falling back to sleep.

...

* * *

The next day, the nurse found that Athena had died in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**So I know a lot of you guys hate Callie, hopefully you won't as much. She's just a girl who loves Percy and I mean, you can't blame her- he's amazing. Anyways, great way to end a chapter.. am I right? Seriously, I got pretty teary typing it. It's pretty fucking sad if you ask me._  
_**

**Thanks for giving me over 200 reviews guys! I LOVE ALL YOUU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**

**Updates are comingg... Hang onto your seats cuz it's going to get pretty.- how should I put it-.. Sad? Dramatic? Amazing? LoL. maybe all those words combined together. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Percy filed in some paperwork for a new project that was going on. His phone buzzed and he picked it up to see if it was Annabeth. It wasn't. It was his dad.

"Hi, Dad?" he said picking up his phone.

"Percy, we have to go to California."

"Why? What happened?"

"Athena passed away. We're going to her funeral." His dad's voice serious and low.

* * *

On the plane ride there, Percy was full of worries. He sent her a billion messages, but he knew she wasn't going to since she was probably too busy with the funeral preparations to look at her phone.

Thalia had stayed in New York, because Nico didn't want any risks with the baby when flying. Though she _really _wanted to come.

Crystal was in Florida so she couldn't make it to his great relief. He still hated her though her father claimed that she was a _better person. _

Anyways, tomorrow was the funeral and his heart was permanently on pause knowing that he was going to see Annabeth soon— not to be dramatic or anything. Three months were way too long to be away from her. They had skyped and whatnot, but that wasn't sufficient enough for him, no matter how clingy he might sound by saying it. He thought about her every second his mind wasn't occupied by work or a meeting. Everything reminded him of her. The library, another blonde person, the grey sky.

It was complete and utter torture and he wanted it to be over very soon.

* * *

Percy woke up in the morning and put on his suit blazer over a clean white shirt and slipped on a tie not too loosely around his neck. He stuck with some dark slacks for pants.

Looking in the mirror, he decided to leave his stylishly messy like it always was.

Poseidon already left to the funeral.

So, Percy slid his phone into his back pocket and left the hotel room.

* * *

She was standing beside where the grave was. The funeral was over and Percy came up beside her— his eyes never leaving her. He hadn't stopped looking at her since he saw her again, standing in front of her mother's burial ground.

She looked incredibly beautiful as ever but also completely worn out. Her hair was tied back in a mid low pony tail letting a few strands escape and curl against her cheek. She was wearing a simple black dress which hugged her curves very attractively— and that was the extent to which Percy dared himself to go. He was filling with self hate by the minute- she was mourning and he was eyeing her like a beast wanting to eat her alive.

He let out a sigh, clearing away his thoughts before wrapping his arms around her like he always did as her brother. When they were little, he would simply hug her when it was one of those very rare occasions that she was crying. Though, right now— Annabeth wasn't crying. She definitely wasn't happy. She just looked confused—like she was conflicted about something. And he just wanted to make everything better.

Her eyes lifted up to his. Those grey, striking eyes, making him want to fall deep into them. They carried such beauty and confidence, tinted by the confusion he noticed before.

Her face was emotionless for a second, which scared Percy. Then she let out a sigh and hugged him back, making him smile big. He tightened his hold on her and buried his lips to the top of her head, taking in her lovely scent for the first time in weeks, months.

It had been way too long since he last held her and he wasn't going to let go very soon.

He pulled away slightly so he could look at her.

"Hi." he said to her.

Annabeth smiled up at him and gently curled her fingers around his tie, "Hey."

"How have you been?" He asked as if in casual conversation, knowing Annabeth didn't need any condolence from him.

She smiled a bit wider, "I'm doing the best that I can be."

Percy looked straight into her eyes. He always knew when something was up with her. It was in her eyes. She hides it well. But he just knows her better.

And yet he said nothing at the moment. She just looked too worn out by everything, he didn't want to overwhelm her.

Everybody had soon gone and said their byes and their 'I'm sorry for your loss' words to Annabeth.

A dirty blonde haired girl went up to Annabeth and spoke to her with her hand reassuringly on her shoulder, "I'll be out for the night so don't wait up. You're going to be okay with that, right?"

"That's fine, Silena. Go first. I'll be okay."

The girl nodded and left. Some asian dude came up to her- a bit too closely for Percy's comfort- and expressed as much consolation as he could give to her. She smiled at him before he looked at Percy and held out his hand, "Ethan Nakamura."

Percy complied, "Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

He nodded and left them.

Annabeth looked back up at Percy. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

She smiled back slightly and wrapped one hand around his neck, her every touch making his knees grow weaker by the second.

He then noticed the weariness in her eyes, "You look like you want to be alone for some time."

She nodded, "You know me way too well."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "I'm letting you go, but only for a little bit."

She gave him a tired smile, nodding at him again, "Thanks, Percy."

He smiled back, "Of course." he said.

* * *

Annabeth stood in front of her mother's newly buried grave— her face sullen.

Her mother's last words to her had haunted her ever since.

_She wanted her to just be happy?_

Annabeth definition of happy was the complete opposite of her mother's, which is why they clashed so often.

Athena's thoughts on happiness related greatly with success and reputation. Annabeth knew that all too well.

But what did her opinion on happiness matter anyway? Athena's death wish was for her to be happy in the way that _she_ wanted and Annabeth wanted to respect that, because… to be honest, her death had taken a greater toll on Annabeth— more than she would have liked to admit. Athena was cold hearted and strict, but she had always been her stronghold. Athena loved her and Annabeth was more sure of it the last time she talked with her before she had passed away.

This was all true, but... then… _Percy... _He fit nowhere in her mother's idea of happiness for her. Her mother had wanted them separated very badly and if she hadn't been sick, Annabeth knew Athena would have gone to extremes to break them apart.

Yes, of course, she wanted Percy. She wanted him so much. But, Annabeth felt her feelings of wanting to be happy in her own way was being selfish and… just wrong right after her mother died.

She needed to consider her mother's wishes, no matter how hard they were to uphold.

— Her mother's dying wish that she be separated from the greatest love of her life.

It was tearing her heart just thinking about it, but what could she do? It was her heart against her mother's _dying _wish.

This was going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do.  
But she knew her mother would want her to do it.

So…. she had no choice.

Annabeth reluctantly took out her phone, trying to not let the tears fall from her face. She cleared her throat, trying to calm her shaky breathes.

She dialed his number and when she heard his voice, she felt weak at the knees and about to break down in sobs.

_How the fucking hell was she going to do this?  
Gods, just suck it up, Annabeth and do it._

She inhaled deeply before she spoke,

"Hey, can we meet up right now?"

_ Gods, reality was a bitch._

* * *

Percy sat on the bench that was facing the ocean. The sun was about to set so the horizon was a hazy orange that glistened off the sparkling ocean waters. Seagulls were cawing far off in the distance and the waves were gently rolling up onto the shore. This place was pretty damn nice. Not much people around either. Percy quite liked it here.

He felt a presence nearing him, so he turned his head to see two smoky grey eyes looking back at him. He smiled at her warmly as she gave him her own smile, a smile that was sort of forced.

"Hi." she said, almost losing her resolve coming here when she saw him, sitting there with a happy warm smile on his face. He looked godly amazing in his jeans and button up shirt that he wore to the funeral. He had ditched the tie and the jacket.

"Hey Annie." he said as she took a seat next to him, letting him rest his arm around her. She was out of her funeral black dress and had put on some jean shorts with a flannel over a white cami. And she looked absolutely stunning.

They were quiet in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the other's presence while watching the beautiful ocean in front of them.

Percy finally looked over at her and saw that she was troubled— her face didn't show it. But her eyes did.

"What's bothering you?" he asked her. It was the question he had been wanting to ask her ever since he saw her again.

She looked back at him and gave him a small, sweet smile, "Everything." she said in a soft, quiet voice.

He smiled back at her, "That's not vague at all."

She softly laughed at that. Her fingers then found his and started playing with them, brushing her fingers over his knuckles and slowly drawing circles in his palm— as if she could prolong the time they had together before she…. ended it.

Unfortunately for her, Percy noticed.

His other hand caught hers, realizing she was trembling.

"Annabeth. Tell me what's wrong? Please. So I can help you."

She let out a shaky breathe, "Can't we just wait...a while longer."

"No. Annie tell me."

"You're not going to like what I have to say."

"Just tell me."

"I…" she looked away from him and turned towards the ocean again, feeling she wouldn't be able to say what she had to if she was looking into his eyes,

"I have an obligation to my mother…" her breathes became quicker and a tear fell slowly down her face.

"And what is that?"

"She wanted me to be happy the way..she wanted me to be. And that means putting my career and success before my own happiness." Annabeth felt every word come out of her mouth like salt and more salt being poured on an open wound.

Her fingers went up to run through her hair. She squeezed her neck as if to make the words stop from coming from her mouth.

Every part of her being didn't want to say anything, but she was _obligated _to.

_Remember… Athena is dead. Percy won't die if this happens._

"So,...I need to…" She pursed her lips before saying, "break it _off_ with you.." the words shot out of her mouth like bullet holes that went straight through Percy.

He was absolutely taken back.

"What?" his words quiet and unbelieving.

"I'm sorry, Percy, but I have to respect her and her wish for me…." Her fist clenched and unclenched, "You have to understand that."

She breathed hard as she stared at the ocean again, refusing to look his way.

She suddenly felt his fingers brush against her cheek, making her breathe hitch. He made her look at him, deeply in the eye.

She had to look away, but she couldn't. His eyes were so mesmerizing and they were pained. And it broke her heart seeing that it was her that was the cause for it.

His voice was steady when he spoke, "You mean that?"

Annabeth nodded her head, "I'm sorry, Percy… but, right now..It's right after her death and it feels wrong to deliberately go against her…..I- "

She looked back up at him, "It's hard enough to look at you and end it with you. So. please… Don't make this harder than it already is."

He slowly nodded his head, "I won't. Don't worry."

She let out a breathe and looked down at her hands, not wanting to leave him on this bench. Because both of them knew, very well, that once they left it, it was going to be over.

"But do me one last favor…" he said, leaning down slowly to place his lips on her neck.

She flinched, but didn't make any movements to push him away.

"Yeah?"

He kissed the spot behind her ear making her shudder, "Stay with me the night until it's morning. Then I'll let you go." he whispered in her ear.

She let out a breathe. She wanted to stay with him as much as he did, so it wasn't a very hard decision.

"Okay."

He then kissed up her jaw and hovered over her lips, looking into her deep grey eyes,

"Good." he said before kissing her full on the mouth.

It was a sudden explosion of emotions and pleasure coursing through each of their bodies. Two months was the amount of time they hadn't been together and the feel of her lips on his overwhelmed him with so much pleasure that nullified the pain— the pain that they were going to be separated a lot more than two months. It broke his heart thinking about it again, but when she slid her tongue over his bottom lip— it was like a pain killer that he wanted to be on forever and ever.

Her hands went up to his face, then his neck, curling her fingers in his hair and tugging lightly on it.

He let out a groan before wrapping his arm around her waist to deepen the kiss. The kiss was sweet, but full of longing like they both knew it may be their last.

The sun rays disappeared behind the horizon, moving over to the other side of the world. Annabeth pulled away from his lips, moving down to his neck. His arms wrapped around her in a possessive embrace.

_He never wanted to let her go.. ever_

Her sweet soft breathes on his neck sent tingles down his spine.

"Annabeth.." he whispered into her hair.

She lifted her head up to him, "This is in no way making things easier."

He looked back at her, "Yea, sorry, but I don't think I can make things any easier for you...Where's your apartment?"

* * *

Leaning against her dining island, Percy watched her, as she went about her kitchen. she had abandoned her flannel on the couch, so Percy couldn't help staring at how the cami hugged her body. It was like she was _trying_ to torture him.

She picked a wine bottle and set it on the island next to him. She looked back at him holding the stare between them in a magnetic attraction before she broke it to go get wine glasses.

She reached up to get them from the cupboard, making her shirt get ridded up and exposing the bare, flawless skin of her waist. He couldn't help but stare even more.

He went up behind her and placed his hand on her waist, running his fingers slowly along her bare skin. He heard her breathe hitch as she froze for a moment before closing the cupboard and turning to him. His mouth went to the side of her head, moving down to her ear and then to her neck.

She let out shuddered, heavy breathes as he turned them around and got her onto the counter of the island. He devoured her neck again, making her bite her lip in blissful ecstasy.

Her fingers gripped the edge of the counter as he placed his hand off to her left on top of the marble counter. The other hand went up her shirt and up her stomach, feeling up every inch of her. The feel of her against his body was overpowering him in a hurricane of lust and want. He wanted it to last forever.

Her lips traced his jaw line, making him go to a state of bliss before he took a hold of her legs and pulled her off the island counter. He moved her up against the wall, slowly freeing her of the white cami.

They had just broke up, but being with him right now felt so good, it hurt. It was like her body was telling her,_ forcing_ her to just _be _with him.

Her fingers went to the shirt that he was still wearing, unbuttoning it one by one down his upper torso. He took his shirt off the rest of the way, throwing it behind him onto the floor. His lips captured hers again, kissing her over and over again.

Her hot, sweet breathes fanned on his neck making him shudder as she dipped her head to kiss down his collar bone. She never failed to make him weak at the knees. He brought his hands down her bare waist and over her shorts to get her legs up around his waist. Percy then pulled her away from the wall and started carrying her away from the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom.

They crashed on the bed and she got on top of him, kissing his neck again and using her tongue in skillful ways on his skin.

He brought her head up again, and kissed the skin behind her neck again, flipping them around so that he was on top of her.

"You go any further and I won't be able to let you go. Ever." he whispered breathily near her ear in a voice loaded with lust.

She pulled away from him slightly and pursed her lips. Her grey eyes looking at him with so much pain and frustration in her eyes, it broke him inside.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let myself get so...carried away. It's not fair to you at all." Her hand pressed against his chest and she smiled up at him, "I guess this was going to be hard either way."

"I guess so." he said next to her ear. He pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eye,  
"Don't worry, I won't do anything more."

The thing was though …she _wanted_ him to do more and it took all her will to contain her riling emotions.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, "I still have you for the night, though."

She smiled with her lips close to the warmth of his chest. "Yeah. You do…"

The exhaustion that had been attacking her these past few days caught up with her as she soon yielded to sleep- the sounds of his steady heartbeat and the calming sea ocean scent on him surrounding her senses.

He stayed awake the whole night with his hands caressing her hair and her face. After tonight, she wasn't going to be his. A shuddered breathe escaped his lips as he pulled her impossibly closer to him…

-**line break-**

* * *

Annabeth woke to see Percy watching her sleep, his back leaning against the headboard of the bed. She rubbed her eyes of sleep with the palms of her hands before sitting up to look back at him.

"Hi." he said, smiling at her as if nothing in the world was the matter.

"Hey." she said back.

"I'm leaving for New York today."

Her grey eyes widened, then she looked down to her hands, "Oh. Ok."

Percy looked at her with pain and longing in his eyes before he hugged her close, bringing her into his lap. His warm hand went down to her thigh slowly running it along her warm skin.

She leaned over and kissed him on his lips.

"Bye, Percy. I love you- no matter what."

His breathe hitched at those words. He brought his hand to a strand of her hair that rested on her cheek and brushed it away.

He smiled warmly at her, "I love you too, Annabeth. Never forget it."

* * *

Percy left for New York that same day, leaving a heartbroken, conflicted Annabeth who wanted to just go after him, forgetting all her responsibilities, her obligations— dismissing reality forever.

But, she couldn't. She couldn't be with him.

Though he was the greatest love of her life...

**Author's Note:**

**Updates are coming. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome! :DD**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_four months later…._

Thalia looked at the poor raven haired guy drinking beer on her couch. It had been months since he came back from California and he still never lost that pain in his eyes. He acted normal to other people, of course. But Thalia could see behind that fake facade. It was like he was the Percy right after Sally's death again, wearing that stupid rich kid douche bag face to everyone else around. But occasionally when he was alone or around her, he would let it down and go into depression mode— like he was right now.

She looked at him with pity.

She watched him go over to California nervous as shit and then come back with that stupid face on, which meant— he was really heartbroken and depressed.

And she never really understood what happened between him and Annabeth that time spent across country. The fact that she broke it off with him was all Thalia got out of him. As for the reason? Thalia had no clue. But it better have been a pretty good reason for Annabeth to break it off.

She heard the baby crying in the other bedroom. Thalia let out a sigh and left the depressed idiot to go into the other bedroom.

"Hey. .sh. It's alright Brynn. Shhh. You're okay." she said, picking her up and rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

Thalia calmed her down as she started to fall asleep again in her arms. She walked back to where Percy was with the baby in her arms.

"Nico's going to be here soon."

"Yeah. Alright." he said, setting his can on the table.

She went over to sit beside him, "Thinking about her again?"

He looked over at her and simply drank more of his beer, "About who?"

"Don't play dumb, Percy. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

He exhaled slowly and took another swig.

"I'm just tired, Thalia. It's fine."

"You're a great liar." she said sarcastically.

"I just… I just want her here." his words slipping out under the influence of the alcohol.

"It's like you have lovesickness or something." she mumbled under her breathe.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just— do yourself a favor, Percy and go on a date with someone..,Please, for heaven's sakes. Or… Why don't you call Callie right now to pick you up cuz you're being pretty depressing right now and it's getting on me, Alright? Do it."

She handed him, but he didn't make any movement to grab for it.

"Fine, I'll call her." Thalia said, dialing Callie.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Callie. Could you come over and pick up Percy? He's drunk and depressed."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks Cal."

* * *

Percy found himself inside Callie's apartment and on her bed. She was sitting on ac chair next to him, staring at him before holding a mug to him.

"Here, drink this tea. It will make you feel better."

she said to him.

He was still pretty drunk, so he smiled lazily at her before taking the cup and sipping the tea. Callie took it from him and set it on the side table next to the bed.

"Do you feel better?" she asked him.

he smiled with a dazed expression back at her, "A bit."

Callie sighed. She was sort of upset towards Annabeth. She had broke it off with him and made him leave California, when he had gone over there to support her in her mother's death— but, then again, Callie was in no place to judge.

She felt a hand wrap around her arm and bring her down onto the bed.

"Percy? What are you—?"

He got on top of her and kissed her.

Callie couldn't help but kiss him back. Everything about him was like a fucking drug.

"Annabeth.." he breathed on her lips. She was taken back. Did he just say what she thought he said?

She pushed it out of her head as he went down to kiss her neck, sliding his intoxicating fingers under her shirt.

* * *

_six months later..._

Annabeth woke up with a really bad headache.

"Oh gods. Hangover." she said to herself.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw that she was _not _in her bed— to add to her shock, there a guy in bed next to her.

Annabeth looked down and saw that she was bare naked.

_Oh crap.._

As quietly as possible she got out of her bed and picked up her clothes. She went down the stairs and out of the guy's house.

"I am such an idiot." she said, calling a cab. Since her mother's death, she hadn't been taking that much care of herself these days, though Silena made _sure_ Annabeth ate every meal. She tried not to show it, but her chest always felt like it was ripped beyond repair and she had a constant emptiness inside her. She would have nightmares of all the things that were bothering her and they always ended with Percy's back being turned to her as he walked away. It was terrifying. Heartbreak was mild and childish compared to what she was feeling in her gut.

All in all, she wasn't her best self these days.

Last thing she remembered from last night was her drinking at the bar in her more depressed moments, downing a tequila.

She got to her apartment and saw that Silena wasn't up yet so Annabeth went upstairs to take a quick shower.

She dressed into a long sleeved shirt and some grey fitting pants before coming back downstairs to find a sleepy Silena pouring herself coffee.

"Hey, Annabeth." A knowing smirk was on her face, "Have fun last night?"

"Ugh, I don't even remember. Nor do I want to."

Silena laughed and handed her a cup of coffee, "Here, drink up. You'll feel better."

"Thanks." she said as she sat down at the island with her coffee.

Silena looked at her friend, "It's been almost a year since your mother died, Annie. You should file in the inheritance you got from your mother before it's too late to deposit."

"Yeah, I'll do it. Don't worry."

"Here. There's mail for you." she said handing her a bunch of envelopes, "Oh and Reyna wants your design for the liberty project right away."

"Alright, thanks."

Silena smiled at her then left to go get ready for work.

Annabeth flipped through the mail. Her eyes skimming over the addresses, when her eye caught sight of one.

"Goode high school." she said to herself, reading the address.

Tossing the rest of the envelopes, she tore open the envelope and pulled out a letter that looked to be an invitation.

"Dear, Ms. Annabeth Chase you're invited to the…." she mumbled as her grey eyes skimmed over the words, "… high school reunion…. high school reunion?"

_At Goode High? That was in New York, ten years ago, before the switch. She hadn't even graduated there and she got an invite?_

**-Line break-**

* * *

Piper called Jason right as she got the mail.

"Hey, Jason. Did you get the invitation?"

"Yeah, babe."

"We're totally going."

* * *

Callie looked down at the letter.

_Hm. A reunion, huh?_

* * *

Rachel looked down at the letter and smirked.

"This is going to cause a whole hell lot of drama. I can't wait."

* * *

Crystal went out the front door and looked at her mail.

_An invitation?_

_High school reunion?_

_Pfft.. Like hell I am…_

She threw it into the trash.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

Percy answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Percy. It's Thalia. Did you get the invitation to the high school reunion."

"Yeah, I just got it." he said, looking down at the letter.

"Are you going?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Gods, are you drunk?"

Percy groaned, "I'm hanging up."

"PErcy—"

He ended the call and slumped back in his couch.

* * *

Thalia looked at her phone and let out an exasperated sigh.

She needed to make a call.

After three rings, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Annie! It's been a while."

"Thalia?"

* * *

_1 month later…._

Percy sat in a lounge area where all his friends were chatting away and reminiscing about old school memories— as people should at a high school reunion. He had hesitated to go, but Callie had forced him.

He had slept with her once before and he felt very bad about it since it was while he was drunk and he was thinking about a certain blonde the entire time.

Callie had told him it was fine, but he knew he had hurt her. And he would never forgive himself, which is why he let her drag him to the reunion.

She was talking excitedly with everyone with her arm around Percy's arm as he leaned back, enjoying his beer. He was already hammered.

Thalia had come with Nico after setting up a babysitter for Brynn. Piper and Jason were there also. As well as all these other people Percy remembered from high school.

Rachel was there as well, though she hung out with her own group of people.

It was a sort of club they were at. There weren't those cheesy games where people talked about how far they had come in life. The committee just let them dance and party the night away, which is what everyone was satisfied with.

Piper pulled Jason up, "Come on, guys! Let's DANCE!"

Jason laughed as she pulled him to the dance floor. Everybody else followed except for Percy. He sat by himself, drinking and drinking some more. It seemed like he was always drinking nowadays. It kept his mind off… things.

The music boomed through the whole place, as everybody's bodies pumped to the music.

* * *

Thalia looked over at depressed idiot sitting by himself, looking absolutely pathetic.

She put her phone to her ear.

"Are you here yet?"

**-Line Break-**

* * *

Percy didn't really care about putting up an 'I'm okay' act for everyone at the moment... he just wanted to drink.

In his drunken haze, he heard Piper suddenly shout with joy, but it sounded more like an echo to him. He could tell that there was commotion happening at the entrance.

**Flashback **by **Calvin Harris **was playing in the background. But everything right now sounded like it was a faraway echo to him. Sounds started ringing in his ears and he could barely keep his eyes open.

**_I'm coming round and now my vision is so clear_**

**_If I could change my state of mind, then I would disappear_**

He heard people talking around him.

"Damn, it's the hot blonde who got switched and everything. You remember her?"

"Dude, you mean that hot freshman? No damn way!"

"Oh My God."

"Hell yes, the girl who switched with Crystal."

**_The love I get from you is something I can't chance_**

**_And I could let you slip away, without a second glance_**

The song reverberated through his ears as he tried to not slip into unconsciousness.

**_Why can't I realize I'm fighting for my life?_**

**_Woaaaah, Woaaaah!_**

His eyes caught a blurry glimpse of a crowd of girls near the entrance. They were chattering away, but he couldn't hear any of it.

**_Why can't I realize I'm fighting for my life?_**

**_Woaaaah, Woaaaah!_**

A blurry figure walked through the crowds towards him.

**_This is like a flashback_**

**_This is like a dream_**

**_This is like all the things you can fit inside a memory _**

He picked up his drink and sipped the last of it. The blurry figure stopped in front of the lounge.

**_This is like a flashback_**

**_Flashback_**

**_This is like a flashback_**

**_Flashback_**

He looked lazily up and tried to focus his eyes. The figure who now he could tell had a really nice body stood right in front of him. He felt a hand touch his upper arm, sending electric shocks that he could feel, even though he was slipping away into unconsciousness.

His eyes cleared for a second, seeing two grey beautiful eyes looking back at him before he totally blacked out.

* * *

Rachel looked at where Percy was and saw the blonde beauty with him. She smirked, then looked over at a brunette standing at the edge of the dance floor. Her brown eyes flashing with hurt as the girl started walking out the room.

_Grab your popcorn and buckle your seat belts people._

Rachel chuckled to herself.

* * *

Callie felt like her heart was broken in two seeing them together again.

She couldn't bear to look any longer as she left the building to get some fresh air.

Tears were streaming down from her face as she let out a sigh, breathing in the chilly autumn air.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Callie looked over at a man standing next to her. He was a handsome asian guy with a crop hair cut, making him look like some soldier. Looking down to his dog tags, she realized she was correct.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"No. I just saw you running out. Pretty girl like you shouldn't be out in the streets of New York this late."

Callie narrowed her eyes at the guy, trying to decide if he was a weirdo or not.

He laughed at her staring, "Don't worry. I'm friends with Annabeth. I came here with her from California. So, I'm not going to harm you, being a soldier that is."

Her eyes widened a bit at his introduction.

_Friends with Annabeth?_

Callie held out her hand, "Callie."

The handsome guy smiled, reaching out to shake her hand, "Ethan. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Everybody helped Annabeth get Percy into a taxi cab.

As the cab left, Thalia crossed her arms over her chest,

"Hopefully he'll get better seeing her now. He was getting really depressing."

"I thought they broke up." Piper said beside her.

"I know. It's weird.. their relationship I mean." Nico said.

A dirty blonde haired beauty went up beside the two of them. Annabeth had introduced her as Silena Beauregard, her best friend from San Francisco.

"Hey Silena." Piper said to her, "Do you know what happened between them?"

Silena shook her head, "No, I'm as clueless as you are. I just tagged along over here because I heard there was going to be a party."

"Maybe it had to do with Athena. That woman scares me." Jason said.

"That would be so terrible." Piper said, "How do things always get in their way."

Thalia let out a sigh,

"They're Percy and Annabeth.

...They'll get through it." she said.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Only a few more chapters to go, unless I get inspired to write even more. Who knows.**

**I know there's a lot of hate for the breakup. I mean, seriously, I even hate it. But it needed to happen for the story. It's been a year since Athena's death so Annabeth will probably think a bit more clearly- all the more since the breakup took a HUGE toll on her too.  
Percy's like a fucking lovesick zombie right now who lives off of drinking, so, yeah- he's not in the best situation right now either.**

**Things are going pretty terribly for them right now.. But everybody****_ knows_**** that when there's something bad that's happening, there's gotta be something really good that happens next, right? **

**Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Especially those of you who express their honest opinion. Lol, which is pretty much all of you awesome people. I really appreciate it.**

**Alright, that's all I have to say, **

**Until next time peeps.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Percy woke up with a sharp pain that shot through his forehead. He was lying on his own couch with no clue how he got there.

He slowly sat up, wincing from the pounding in his head. It was like someone was using his head for a drum set.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the palms of his hands he realized…  
he wasn't alone in the living room.

His heart froze seeing a certain golden haired girl sleeping in the chair near the couch with her legs tucked under her.

_So it wasn't his hallucination. _

_ Sitting here was the girl who was his ex as a sister and a girlfriend. His life was too complicated._

Should he be confused as to why she was here? Happy that she _was _here? Upset that he had been going through hell over the past year and she looked as peaceful as ever? Or frustrated that she was making him feel all these emotions?

_Sorry, he didn't mean to sound like a girl on her period._

Above all the feelings that were racing inside of him, there was that _same_ tugging want that filled his gut whenever he saw her- and couldn't have her. Gods, this situation was so familiar to him.

_Why did he love a girl that was so fucking difficult and complicated. He loved her **so **much it hurt.  
_

He scanned her over. Her head was tilted back slightly and her mouth was parted open. If he wasn't so shocked to see her, it would have been pretty amusing.

He stayed sitting there for quite a while, simply staring at her sleeping before he got up and took a blanket from his closet to cover her with as much as possible. Hey, he wasn't about to let the girl freeze to death, now was he.

Percy then ran his fingers through his hair, making it a bit messier. He stood there watching her with those sea green eyes of his. Slowly, he then slid his arms under her body and lifted her up, along with the blanket.

_Did she lose weight? Gods, she fucking weighed like a feather. Why has she not been taking care of herself? _

He let out a sigh as he carried her up the stairs and laid her on his bed. Percy left her there and went into his bathroom, swallowing an Advil for his headache before taking a hot shower.

When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his hips and went to his room again to see that she was, in fact, awake.

_Oh, gods._

She seemed to have just woken up with her bed hair and a confused expression spread across her face— when her grey eyes looked up to him, her eyes filled with realization then they widened seeing him shirtless.

They just stared at each other, never wanting to break it. Her grey eyes were like a medicine to all the emotions that had been racing inside of him. And he only felt longing inside him at the moment as he looked back at those stunning silvery orbs.

She suddenly did something that made Percy's heart leap inside his chest.

She smiled.

And it was beautiful.

"Hi." he said to her.

"Hi." she said back with a soft voice that sounded like bells in his ears.

Here, was the girl who could make him feel ten feet tall then make him depressed as hell. She had such an affect on him that she didn't even know. It even scared him a bit.

"Thalia called you over here, didn't she?" He said, keeping his voice lowered.

She nodded, "Yeah." her grey eyes kept looking at him, like she was taking him all in.

She got off his bed and went to the door, "I'll leave you to change." she said, before walking out and down the stairs.

He stayed standing there, still looking at the place where she was before he shook his head of his thoughts and started to change.

* * *

He looked out his bedroom window to see that it was about four in the morning.

Letting out a sigh, he went downstairs to see her sitting at his table with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was looking out the window with a pained look in her eyes.

Her eyes turned to him. He didn't break their stare as he sat in the seat across from her.

They stayed silent for a moment. She looked so pained and lost that before he knew it, he was reaching over to hold her hand. Annabeth's eyes widened slightly from the contact.

He played with each of her fingers. She had disney princess hands— slender and young. And that made sense, because she _was _young. But she had gone through so much for someone like her.

"Have you been doing as terribly as I have?" he asked her.

Her grey eyes looked deep into his, showing all her pain, regret, and confusion— all in one look.

She took a sip of her coffee, "I'm not drunk all the time" She started to say. He smiled at that, "But, yes. I can tell you for sure that I haven't been doing any better than you have."

_He already knew that already from the way she had looked at him._

The cheerful, confident girl was replaced by a depressed, empty ghost in the same body. She had dark circles under her eyes. And he knew she wasn't eating very well, from how light she was.

He thought it would make it a bit better that she was doing as worse as he was— being the jerk he was- but it didn't… it made it so much worse. He didn't want her to be this hurt.

"Today's mom's memorial anniversary." he said in a husky low voice.

Her eyes looked from her hands that were still in his up to him.

"What— Really?", she said with widened eyes.

He nodded, "You want to go see her with me?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Percy led Annabeth over to Sally's grave. She set down some flowers down on the stone and sat down in front of it. He sat down next to her, setting a picture of Sally next to the flowers.

They sat in silence, reminiscing about nostalgic childhood memories they had together.

A tear fell down Annabeth's face, looking at Sally's smiling face in the photo.

...

_It was the day before she was to leave for her new house and Sally had come into her room._

_"What if I hate my life at that woman's house?"_

_Sally had reached out and cradled her cheek, brushing away her tears.  
__"Annabeth darling. You need to know that though there are bad and terrible things in life. There are times when life is great and full of happy moments."_

_She brushed away a golden strand from Annabeth's face._

_She continued, "And, this I know for sure— A mother would want their child to be the happiest that __**they**__ can be. "_

...

"Did I make a mistake choosing my mother's wishes over my own?" she said, mainly to herself than to anybody in particular.

"Why do you say that?" Percy said, crossing his arms around his knees.

"I just remembered something mom told me once- before I left."

"What did she say?"

"Mom said something that makes me doubt at the moment everything I thought was right."

Everything Athena wanted for her. Everything she had done and said. It was becoming less and less what Annabeth thought she meant.

Her words..

_I want you to just be happy, Annabeth._

She wanted me to be happy?… Happy.  
Gods. Athena— screwing with her brain even when she wasn't even here.

Annabeth looked over at Percy, who was already staring at her with raised brows.

"You okay, Annie?"

She shook her head. _No, her mind was spiraling. Could she have been wrong about everything? _

Her heart started beating faster and faster in her chest.

_There are times when life is great and full of happy moments..._

_You need to know that though there are bad and terrible things in life..._

_I want you to just be happy, Annabeth..._

_Just be happy..._

_No matter what..._

She didn't want to accept it, but...

she understood it now.  
She understood everything now.

What her mother really wanted and meant.

It was like being here with Sally got her head out of her ass and cleared her mind- opened her eyes to the _truth_ and _reality_ of.. Well. Everything.

And the realization made her hate herself. How could she have let this happen to her— to Percy?

Annabeth's silvery grey eyes kept her stare into Percy's sea green ones then looked back at Sally's picture leaning against the stone cement of the grave plate.

She turned to Percy, "I.. I am so…."

"What—why?"

"… I made a _huge _mistake. I pushed you away, when I should have known what the right thing to do was and kept you by my side." She ran her fingers through her hair, "Gods, I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Annabeth, stop hating on yourself. You were stressed then. I understand that."

"I _hurt _you, Percy. You should be hating me right now." she said in a hushed voice.

He was quiet, taking what she said all in. His sea green eyes looking over at her with a confused face.

"What? Annabeth. No— "

"You deserve better than me, Percy. After what I let happen, I will never deserve you. Ever." She looked at him with those deep, striking grey eyes that could make his stomach flip. He stared back with confusion, trying to interpret what in the world she was thinking.

"Annabeth..." he said in a hushed voice.

Annabeththen looked down at her phone, "I need to go. My flight leaves in an hour."

"What? Annabeth.."

She looked back at Percy, then did something that rattled up his brain even more- she leaned over and kissed his cheek, giving him a small smile that melted him completely, "Bye, Percy and.. I'm sorry."

And then, she left— just like that…

He sat there absolutely shocked.

_What had just happened? _He couldn't even think right now- his mind was everywhere and he couldn't pull together his thoughts. Everything was just working overdrive.

Percy looked over at Sally's photo.

Her mother's voice seems to echo inside his head,

_Are you just going to let her go? _She seemed to say to him.

_No. Not again.._

He hastily got to his feet and started running after her.

**-Line break-**

* * *

Annabeth couldn't help the tears that fell down her face.

She hated doing that to the uttermost pit of her stomach. All she wanted to do was jump into his arms and stay there forever— to be happy.  
But she couldn't do that to him. It wasn't at all fair to him. The wrongs were set and done. And she had hurt him too much already.

A year ago, she had missed her chance and paying for her mistakes meant letting him go.  
And she knew it would always remain the _greatest_ regret of her life.

It took all her will strength to walk down the trail that led away from the cemetery.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she kept walking, hastily wiping the tears from her face and the sobs that were quickly rising in her chest.

"Annabeth!" A voice called behind her. She walked faster.

"Annie!?" he shouted, louder. She heard his footsteps getting closer and closer until he finally caught up with her.

He reached out for her arm and turned her to him.

He placed both hands on her shoulders, "You're not leaving me again." he said, moving his hands further up to her face to wipe her tears with his thumbs.

"Percy. Stop."

"No, Annabeth." He brushed a golden strand of hair away from her face, looking with such magnetic intensity into her eyes, "All that you said may be true, but...

I _still _love you. And you can't walk away from that."

She let out a sharp breathe.

"No. Percy? Stop making things harder than it has to be. Just let me go."

He leaned ever so closer to her,

"I will never make things easier for you. And like hell I'm letting you go." he said.

* * *

He placed both hands to either side of her face and kissed her like it was a perfect, romantic ending to an incredibly sappy story— except the story_ they _were in was a hell of a lot more complicated and depressing than some wimpy heartbreak drama.

It was without a doubt

— pretty amazing.

* * *

Now Annabeth knew…

Apart from the hard, horrible times, there were the happy moments in life- and she had come very close to missing out on the best of them.

She was just glad that she had Percy, who was able to save it before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

**That is not the end, people. One ****_last _****chapter after this one, because I really need to make up for all the depressing and heartbreaking and frustrating moments that I put in this story. I know you'll all luv it! My gift to you! Your welcome, even though I haven't posted it yet.**

**You guys were all a great support through all of it. Thank you ****_so_**** much! You're amazing. **

**If I were to describe what I'm feeling right now at the end of this chapter, it would be relief, satisfcation and a squeal of joy. *Claps hands* I'm so happy! They're back together! YASSS. I love myself right now.**

**Lol, anyways guys make sure to review and give me your thoughts on this second to last chapter of Dearest Sister of Mine and hope to see you all in the next update. **

**:D Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Annabeth spread her designs for the whole team.

"I've been working on them for a while, now. This will go into that port right there and the circuits can travel down that area in their own little section, so that the water pathway can rise and create the fountain. It's a lot more complicated than that, but…that's the gist of it. It's a fountain to be in the huge O.M.L.A building so it's going to be huge as well…"

she said, pointing to her blueprints.

The other team members gawked at her exquisite designs.

"About twenty to thirty feet. Right, Leo?"

He simply nodded, staring wide eyed at the papers spread out on the table.

She kept on explaining to them very well aware of the raven haired CEO leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face.

Her grey eyes looked up at him for a moment, giving him a smirk, before looking back down to what she was explaining.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…._

"That meeting was way too long." he said pushing her up against his office door, before locking it.

She simply smiled at him, "Aw, I'm sorry." her hands moving up to his tie, pulling him closer to her.

He chuckled and leaned his lips closer to hers, "No, you're not."

She laughed, which was music to his ears, before she leaned over to his ear, "Yeah, you're right. You know me so well." she whispered.

His lips nipped at her ear, then down her neck, as his hands ran up her waist under the hem of her shirt. Her fingers easily undid his tie and slipped his jacket off his shoulders. He was eventually completely shirtless in a few seconds.

She jumped onto his waist and he carried her by her legs over to his desk. She laughed as everything started to fall off of his desk.

"I'll pick that up later." he said, smiling against her lips.

She kissed down his jaw line, "No you won't." He got the shirt off of her and flung it behind him,

Letting out a sigh, he said kissing his favorite spot on her neck, "You know me too well."

She laughed again as her fingers dangerously went down to the buttons of his pants and trailed the line of hair that went down under the band of his boxers.

* * *

Percy ran his fingers up her thigh and slightly under the edge of her dress. They were having a double date with Thalia and Nico.

Annabeth was looking at the menu, but was having a hard time deciding because she couldn't concentrate on anything but Percy and his damn amazing fingers touching her thigh at the moment.

She finally put down the menu, having given up and gave a glare at Percy as he started chuckling amusedly under his breathe from her reaction.

"Whatever, I'll just get what you're getting." she said to him.

"Fine with me." he said, pulling his hand away from her thigh to rest it around her shoulder on the top of the booth seat, "What are you guys getting?" he asked Thalia and Nico, sitting in front of them

"We're getting married."

"Oh.. " Percy said, then realized what Thalia just said. "Wait, what?"

"Oh My Gods, are you serious? That's s_o _great!" Annabeth exclaimed, reaching over to hold Thalia's hand, "I'm so happy for you! Can I see it?"

Thalia blushed, "Yeah." she said, showing Annabeth the ring on her ring finger.

Annabeth's face brightened like a christmas tree, "Oh wow. It's gorgeous!"

"I know right?!"

That was when the two went into their girl mode, talking about how he proposed and what not. Meanwhile, Percy looked over and Nico.

"Congrats, Nico."

"Thanks." Nico said smiling like an idiot, "You're doing it soon too right?"

"What?"

"Are you going to like, you know, ask the question soon?" he asked Percy, looking over at Annabeth as he spoke.

"Oh, we _just_ got back together. I don't think we're… ready."

Nico laughed, "You guys have known each other for almost half your lives, Percy. I'm not one to say anything, but— what you two have? That's what we call a bond. A strong one at that."

"A strong what?" Annabeth asked, interrupting them.

"Oh nothing." Percy said, smiling at her.

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, but dismissed whatever suspicion she had since the food had come out.

* * *

They got to Percy's place after the dinner. Annabeth went up to his room, took off her coat and dress and put on one of Percy's shirts. She knew he loved her in his clothes. And besides, wearing them was like he was with her all the time because it always had his sea ocean scent on them.

She went back downstairs to see that he was sitting outside by the pool with his feet in the water.

Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "What are you thinking about?" she asked, using her lips to kiss up the back of his neck to his ear.

He let out a shudder and turned his face to give her a smile, before pulling her down to his lap. He held her between his legs and with his arms around her waist— his face buried in her hair to take in her lovely lemony scent.

"Nothing important."

"It looked pretty important from the way you were staring at the water."

He smiled amusedly at her, "And how exactly was I looking at the water."

"Like you wanted to control it or something." she smiled back at him.

He laughed, "Now _that _would be pretty awesome."

She looked to the water, "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's play a game."

"Okay. What is it?"

"It's called: Tell-the-truth-or-I-will-push-you-into-the-pool game." she smiled innocently at him, "Sounds fun right?"

He looked at her with brows raised with a smile. "Okay?"

"Alright then. I'll go first." she said, "Tell me the truth about what you were thinking."

"I told you it was nothing. I was thinking about nothing. I swear."

She looked into his eyes with narrowed eyes, as if she were trying to read his mind.  
"You're lying." she said finally, as she got up and went around to stand behind him. She used her foot to push him into the pool.

"AHH!" He yelled as he fell with a splash into the water.

He resurfaced, shaking his head and spouting water. He gave her an exaggerated frown, wiping his face of chlorine water with his hands. She laughed her ass off, then crouched down as he held himself up by his arms on the ledge of the pool.

Percy gave her a sly smile, "Get in here."

She leaned closer to his face and smiled, "You wish."

"I'm going to have to pull you in then." he said leaning up even closer to her face.

She gave him a lazy smirk, "Don't you dare."

He kissed her, wrapped his hand around her neck, and pulled her in the pool with him.

She resurfaced above the water, glaring at him, "Jerk."

He laughed at her as she swam up closer to him and trapped him to the ledge with her arms on either side of him, "You're going to pay for that." she said, with her lips inches from his, before closing the distance and kissing him full.

He turned them around, trapping her against the wall. His tongue slipped across her bottom lip, as she in turn let out a pleasurable sigh full of bliss.

Annabeth pushed him away from her through the water as she pulled herself up and out of the pool.

With a smirk she stood up and started unbuttoning her shirt, very well aware that he was watching her every move. Annabeth slowly slipped off the drenched shirt and squeezed the water from it, letting the droplets run down her flawlessly tanned legs. Percy knew she was doing this on purpose and it was killing him.

"I'm going to take a shower." she said flinging the shirt over her shoulder.

Percy watched her beautiful figure disappear into the house, admittedly eyeing her nice sexy ass. He then floated on his back in the water with his arms behind his head and a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Annabeth got out of the shower, put her hair in a messy bun that still looked stylish and put a white pocket tee and some nice loose plaid pajama pants on.  
She went back downstairs to see Percy shirtless and lounging on the couch.

Her eyes couldn't keep themselves from looking over every toned muscle and plane of his godly body. He smirked at her and handed her a can of beer.

"Care to join me?"

"Sure, why not." she said, taking the can and slumping down next to him.

Percy watched as she chugged the beer until it was all gone and she set it onto the coffee table.

He chuckled at her, "No other girl could chug the whole beer can like you."

She looked over at him and smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He laughed again at that then reached over to rustle her hair and pinch her cheek, "Adorable."

She looked at him like he had said something absolutely absurd, "Hey, I'm not adorable, I'm hella sexy. If I were a movie, I would be Rated R."

He kept on laughing, "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Gods, Percy, you didn't know that already?" she said in a mock disappointed voice.

He smiled amusedly and then leaned over to kiss the spot behind her ear, "No, I actually didn't." he said, though he would know the best that what he said was a total lie. His lips nipped her ear and then down to where bite marks could be seen. He noticed that they were almost unnoticeable, but if you looked close enough, you could see where Luke had bitten her. It all seemed so long ago, but Percy's stomach still twisted seeing it. He kissed it over and over again.

"Well then, I just have to make sure that you'll never forget it ever." she said as her breathes came short.

He chuckled against her skin, "Do your best, Chase."

She suddenly jumped on him, straddling his waist- smirking at his shock. Her lips came down on his, placing light, teasing kisses on his bottom lip, then biting down on it lightly. A groan escaped his lips.

"Easy." she said before dipping down to kiss his neck.

* * *

_About four months later…._

Annabeth walked into Thalia's dressing room to see her friend dressed beautifully in her white gown.

"You look beautiful, Thals. Nico's going to pass out at the altar."

She laughed, but still looked pretty nervous.

Two year old Brynn ran to Annabeth with her arms wide, "Auntie Annabeff!" she said.

"Hey, Cutie!" she said laughing as the two year old jumped into her arms, "And how is my little Brynnster doing?"

"Good!"

"Happy mom's getting married to dad?"

The black haired adorable toddler nodded at her and started laughing as Annabeth lifted her shirt and blew on her stomach.

"That tickles! Hahaha!" the toddler giggled.  
Annabeth laughed along with her.

"When do I have to go out, Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth set Brynn down, "In ten minutes, Thalia." She handed her a water bottle, "Here. To calm your nerves."

She took it gratefully, "Oh gods, thank you."

Annabeth laughed as Thalia chugged the water, "Hey, hey not so much, crazy. You want to have to go to pee while you're walking down the aisle?"

That successfully made Thalia laugh. Soon, Piper came inside and squealed as she saw Thalia in her gown.

"You look so amazing!" she said running up to her. Piper turned to Annabeth.

"Oh, Annie! Percy's looking for you." she said with a wink.

"Thanks."

She went out the door— still able to hear Piper gush over Thalia even when she closed the door.

Annabeth walked to the door next to Thalia's and peaked her head in to see Nico sitting nervously in front of the mirror with Percy sitting in a chair near him for his support. They had been talking, but stopped as she opened the door.

Percy's eyes brightened up seeing her there.

"You called for me?" she asked him with a sweet smile.

He smiled back that incredibly warm, beautiful smile of his and went up to her. Damn did he look sexy in his tux. His fingers curled around the door above where hers were to open it wider as he leaned down close to her face.

"Hi." he said with that smile still plastered on his face..

"Hey, handsome." she said to him as he leaned down further to crash his lips on hers— he couldn't resist a satisfied sigh that escaped his mouth from kissing her lovely pink lips which, as always, tasted amazing.

Nico's voice interrupted them soon enough, "If you guys are done eating each other's face off, could we get back to me panicking my ass off?"

Percy pulled away from her and chuckled. He took her by the hand and led her inside.

"I just needed you to give some words of comfort to Nico. He's nervous as hell. And I knew you're the best at this stuff." He said to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded and went closer to Nico, "Don't worry, Nico." she said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Thalia's scared out of her mind just as much as you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And when you're up there, just think about her walking down the aisle and you'll be fine, alright? It's your wedding day, it's going to be amazing whether it's perfect or not, because your marrying the love of your life. Am I right?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah."

Annabeth handed him a water bottle, "Here, something to calm your nerves."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver, Annabeth."

Jason came through the door.

"Looking spiffy, Nico. Hey Annabeth, Percy." He said, nodding to each of them, "I got it from here."

"Thanks, Jason" Percy said, following Annabeth out the room.

She was about to leave for Thalia's room before an arm wrapped around her waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" he said, pushing her against the wall.

"The ceremony's going to start any—"

He cut her off with his lips.

"Sorry, you look too amazing in this dress right now." he said, kissing her again.

She smiled back, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." she said back.

They soon heard footsteps coming closer, so Percy quickly turned them around a corner. He looked around it to see that it was Thalia's dad, Zeus walking towards Thalia's room.

He stifled his laugh as he looked back at Annabeth who had her back against the wall. She bit her bottom lip, smiling.  
He let out a relieved sigh and leaned over to kiss her neck, "That was a close one.."

She laughed and playfully slapped his arm, "All because of you, we almost got caught by Thalia's all powerful dad."

He chuckled as he kept on kissing her neck, "It would have been worth it either way." he joked.

"That, I agree with." she said with a smile on her lips.

He smiled and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Come on, we need to go up there soon."

* * *

At the reception, they cut the wedding cake, did some toasts and started the music. Everybody started dancing. Annabeth and Percy sat at their table, watching the rest of them dancing.

Thalia was with Nico obviously. A guy named Grover and his girlfriend Juniper— a couple made thanks to Piper and Annabeth- were dancing too. There was Piper and Jason, of course, who were dancing with Brynn. Silena, who hadn't gone to SF yet, was dancing and flirting with a handsome african american who Percy told her was a friend of his- Charles Beckendorf.

And the most surprising couple— Callie with Ethan. Annabeth didn't know how it started, but she was very happy for both of them.

Percy scooped a piece of her cake and moved the fork towards her mouth.

She opened her mouth, but moved the fork away from her and into his own mouth instead.

He laughed at the exaggerated frown she wore before holding out his hand to her, "Dance with me?."

She broke into a smile and took his hand.  
"Sure, Percy."

* * *

After Thalia and Nico went off in their private jet to go to their honeymoon in Bora Bora, Brynn was left with Annabeth— who insisted that she would take care of her.

She took the toddler to Thalia's apartment with Percy who insisted he would help.

Annabeth carried the toddler up to the apartment and went in.

"Alright, my little Brynnster." she said, setting her down, "What do you want to do first?"

"A PB and J!" Brynn said with an excited smile, clapping her hands.

Annabeth laughed, "You want to _do_ a PB and J? Hmm."

Brynn giggled at that, "No, eat it!"

The blonde smiled and pulled Brynn into her arms, "Then you will have to help me, missy." she said, tapping her nose playfully with her finger.

Percy leaned against the wall, watching lovingly at the two while crossing his arms over his chest.

Annabeth looked up to him and smiled as she set Brynn on the counter and went over to the fridge.

"Hey, sweetie? We don't have peanut butter, but we have Nutella. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yummy!" the toddler exclaimed.

Annabeth laughed, setting the ingredients on the table.

Percy chuckled amusedly as he watched both of them wait for the bread to toast. The toast popped up and both of their faces brightened up.  
Brynn clapped her hands, "Yay! It's ready."

Annabeth smiled, as she took them out and started putting Nutella on one side as Brynn did the jam. Once the sandwich was made, Annabeth set it on a plate and gave it to Brynn who ate it wholeheartedly.

Taking the knife with the Nutella on it, Annabeth licked it off, "Mmmm.. I forgot how good Nutella was."

Percy leaned over and kissed her lips, then pulled away, licking his lips, "Yeah, tasty."  
Brynn started giggling at them as she ate her sandwich.

"What's so funny, missy?" Percy asked with an exaggerated pout.

Brynn swallowed the last bite and laughed as he poked her in the stomach and started to carry her over his shoulder over to the living room. He spun her in the air, making her laugh, before setting her down onto the floor.

"Hey, does Miss Brynn want to watch a movie?"

"Mhmmm." she said nodding her head.

Annabeth joined them with a coffee mug in her hands as she sat on the couch.

"Alright. Which movie?"

"Frozen!"

Percy smiled at the toddler's enthusiasm, sort of reminding him of how Annabeth was when she was little. Both adorable toddlers.

"Frozen it is." he said, putting the movie disk in.

Brynn got in between Annabeth and Percy as the movie started.

Soon, once Anna froze from a frozen heart, Brynn was asleep with her head on Annabeth's lap. She smiled down at the toddler and looked over to Percy.

"I got it." she said, bringing Brynn up to hold her in her arms. Percy went up the stairs after her and watched with a smile leaning against the doorway as Annabeth set Brynn in her bed and pulled the covers over the girl's body.

Watching Annabeth smile down at the girl and kiss her forehead, it made Percy feel so much more love for her. It was somehow a huge turn on for him that she was so loving with children.

She looked up at him with those intense, deep grey eyes and smiled before standing up and walking over to him.

He kissed her on the lips, "I love you, Annie." he said to her, smiling.

She was taken aback from his sudden words, but then smiled back, "Love you too." she said, before kissing him again over and over.

**Author's Note:**

**I know I said, this was the last chapter, but I realized-it would be too long of a chapter. So yes, this is for sure now. One more chapter and this story is over!**

**AHHHH! Oh my GAWD! I know, it makes me sad too. I'm so thankful to all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers. You are the bestest most awesomest people in the world. And I appreciate everything that you guys have done to support this story. Love you guys! I will see you in the next very last chapter :D **

**P.S. Hopefully the amount of Percabeth in this chapter is satisfying your needs. LOL. If it didn't, there's more in the next. **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next day, they took Brynn to the beach. She was very excited to say the least. The black haired toddler sped off right as they parked into the beach parking lot.

"Don't go too far, Brynn!" Annabeth called as she got out of the car.

"Alright!" she yelled back as she got to the sand and started making sand angels right away.

"I wish I had that much energy." Percy said as he locked the car.

Annabeth laughed at him as they both went off towards the sand, where Brynn was.

Percy watched, lounging in the sand as Annabeth started making something with Brynn with the sand. Annabeth was wearing a white tank top that showed through to the navy blue bikini top she was wearing along with some jean shorts that nicely hugged her legs.

She was a beauty to anyone's eyes and she was _all _his. The thought made his face grow hot.

Annabeth turned to him and raised a brow, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just really hot out here."

She smiled and pointed at what Brynn and she made, "Look, it's you."

Brynn laughed at his shocked expression. He eventually started laughing too, "Wow, you made me very dashing. Is that seaweed hair?"

"Yeah, just like your seaweed brain."

He gave her an exaggerated frown, making her laugh.

Brynn started to play in the shallow waves as Annabeth went over to Percy and sat next to him. There weren't much people there at the beach with them, so it was quite nice. Though, Percy did have his eye on some surfing guys who kept looking over in Annabeth's direction.

"Woah, Brynn. Don't touch that." Annabeth said, getting up to go over to the little toddler who was picking up a hermit crab.

Percy sat there in the sand, chuckling to himself as he watched the blonde take the crab away from the toddler and set it down on the other side of the sand. He was enjoying simply having the ocean breeze blow through his hair, when he was soon approached by a small group of girls.

"Um, excuse me?" One asian girl said to the green eyed hottie who looked like a model with his godly physique and looks.

He slid down his ray bans to look up at them, "Yes?"

"We were wondering if you would like to play volleyball with us and the guys over there."

He looked over and saw it was the same surfer bastards that he had been eyeing.

Annabeth came over to them with Brynn in her arms and looked at the girls with curious, narrowed eyes.

The girl who was brave enough to speak to the green eyed beach hottie, looked over to the blonde who easily matched the guy in incredible beauty.

"Oh hi. You must be his…"

"Girlfriend." Annabeth finished for her.

"Right. I was just asking you guys if you would like to play volleyball with us?"

Annabeth's grey eyes looked at the pretty asian girl, "Sure. Why not?"

"Cool! My name's Drew. Hi."

"Annabeth." she answered.

Drew turned to Percy, "And you are?"

"Percy. Nice to meet you." He said, though he didn't look it.

**-line break-**

* * *

Annabeth used Percy's knee to jump up and spike the ball down to the other team's side. She landed on the sand perfectly as she bumped the incoming ball perfectly for Percy to spike it with lightning speed onto the other team's court.

All the guys cheered as the girls looked jealously at the blonde who exceeded them with her beauty and smoking hot, athletic bod.

Annabeth had stripped to her bikini, since it was lighter for her to move around in. And_ boy_ did she know how to move around the sand. The guys on the sideline were ogling her throughout the whole thing, but no one would ever dared to approach her since she was _so_ out of their league, it was intimidating— the black ancient letters that tattooed the inside of her forearm didn't help. Neither did the death glare the handsome raven haired boyfriend of hers gave them every so often.

The guy on the other team was so distracted, he couldn't get to the ball quickly enough. Annabeth was able to get spikes in easy.

Percy was even more talented at volleyball, so together-

they creamed all the others.

"That was- wow. You two make a great couple along with your daughter." Drew told Annabeth.

"Oh, Brynn isn't my daughter."

"Really? Oh, well, you would make a great family anyways."

Annabeth laughed at her, "Thanks, Drew."

They thanked the rest of them before leaving the volley court with Percy holding Brynn.

As the sun started setting, they let Brynn play a little longer on the beach before they packed it up and went back home.

* * *

**-line break-**

For the rest of the week, they took care of Brynn- taking her to the market, the movies, and work until finally...

Thalia and Nico came back from their honeymoon.

**-line break-**

* * *

Annabeth sat in the kitchen, drawing some blueprints out with her glasses on and her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

She felt warm, soft lips touch the back of her neck and run lightly down her shoulder.

She turned her head to see two beautiful sea green eyes, "Hey." she said with a smile.

"Hi." he said, kissing her on the cheek, "What are you doing?"

"Leo needed some designs, so I'm whipping up some ideas." she said back.

"I see."

Annabeth was now working full time at O.M.L.A after she quit her old company a few days ago. Reyna had pleaded with her many times, but finally agreed to let her quit.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Do you want to go to…

... Safeway?"

Annabeth smiled, laughing slightly at him, "Go by yourself."

"I need you with me." he kissed down her neck, using his tongue in sinful ways, "all the time."

She let out a hot, short breathe, then bit her lip.

"Fine."

He chuckled under his breathe.

**-line break-**

* * *

"Ooooh, Milano cookies." Annabeth said, picking two packages and throwing them into the cart.

Percy pushed it as she flung more food into the cart. Annabeth went up to a watermelon and turned to Percy. "You know how to tell if it's ripe?"

He laughed amusedly at her and shook his head.

"You have to tap it. And when it sounds hollow then you know it's ready." she said, leaning her ear down to the watermelon, before tapping it.

Percy leaned down closer to her face and kissed her lips, "Is it a good melon?" he said laughing.

"Yeah, it is. Here" she said, handing the huge melon in Percy's hands, "Use your man strength and put it in the cart."

He chuckled as he hauled it into the shopping cart.

Annabeth soon went into the women's toiletries section. She looked over at Percy to see that he was red in the face.

Laughing, she threw some tampons into the cart.

They soon had a whole bunch of food to last them a lifetime.

Once they got home, they munched on the Milano cookies and beer they bought. Annabeth slumped on the couch as Percy turned on a movie. She put a cookie in her mouth and lay her head down onto Percy's lap, curling up on the couch.

His fingers ran through her hair as she put another cookie in between her teeth. He leaned down and ate the other part of the cookie, kissing her lips while doing so.

"Mmm. yummy." he said, sipping his beer again.

She smiled up at him, licking her lips. He continued to play with her curls as they watched the movie.

Towards the middle of the movie, Annabeth's thoughts went elsewhere- especially on the green eyed man next to her.

She thought about how Percy made her so content. How he was her happiness— her true happiness. And she knew she would always be thankful to him for never letting her go when reality caved in on them.

He was everything to her. He was her beloved brother, her friend, and now—

... the greatest love of her life.

And she knew for sure from the bottom of her heart

that she wasn't going to let him go.

Ever.

She curled up closer to him as he leaned down to kiss her on the side of her head, before sipping his beer again. The movie went on until both of them were fast asleep, with Percy's arm wrapped protectively around her.

**-line break-**

Percy walked through the shops lining the streets of Manhattan. He had on his favorite light brown hoodless leather jacket with an olive green scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. His breathe touched the chilly December air in feathery puffs of clouds.

His green eyes that looked more ocean blue from the reflected snow caught something enchanting in the store glass showcase. He smiled and walked inside.

The warmth of the store thawed his nose as he pointed to the thing he saw in the window to the store clerk.

He admired the beautiful little thing and told the clerk that he would get it.

His credit card swiped down the cash register and the clerk handed him the little box-like case.

He slid his hands into his pockets to keep warm as he walked out again into the streets. Christmas carols could be heard from the ice rink in front of the big lit up christmas tree. He smiled, breathing in the air, then breathing out more clouds of smoke into the air.

Percy reached into his pocket and took the case out, wanting to see it again. Opening the lid with the flick of his thumb, happiness and excitement flashed through his eyes, because right there, embedded in the velvet padding was—

... A gorgeous, diamond ring.

He had done this before, but this time— it would be for real. And it made him want to smile like an idiot every time he thought about it.

Flipping close the small squarish box, he slipped it safely back into his pocket and made his way back down the streets of Manhattan with a warm, sweet and beautiful smile placed on his handsome face.

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully that was a satisfying ending for you. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing. **

**I _am _making another story. It's not a sequel to this one, sorry. But, it's called: "Innocent Revenge". I know, sounds dramatic, right? It's obviously about revenge- lovely, satisfying revenge. So, if you guys want to check that out, go ahead follow me! :D **

**_But_, before you do that- don't forget to favorite _this _story! I will be a very happy person if you do! And _everybody_ knows making me happy is the most important thing right now.**

**Just kidding. :P  
**

**Anyways, I think that's all I have to say for now. See you in the next story, all you lovely peeps!**


End file.
